Harry Potter and Voldemort's Wrath
by xAkix
Summary: My version of Year 7, written when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Sequel to my Year 5 and 6. This is a repost. HPCC. Harry & co. face off  against Voldemort. Rating is high for good reason. See top of Ch 1. Errors in spelling and grammar preserved as usual.
1. A Summer in Number Four Privet Drive

"Harry Potter and Voldemort's Wrath" –Year 7

By, Me

© By Akira July 28, 2003

* * *

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: **I wrote this when I was 13 years old in 2003. So "Deathly Hallows" hadn't come out yet. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling, plot and OC's are © to me. Now for the "note" segment, this fic in the series is probably one of my least favorite and the plot centralizes on VERY mature themes. Such themes exhibited are sex, drugs, alcohol, sexual harassment and assault, and even rape. So...this may or may not discredit me as an author. But oh well. I wrote these a LONG time ago, and if I lose readers over this, then so be it. It was by my choice. I have refused to modify my old stories to my liking because doing so would be dishonest to myself. It betrays my abilities that I had back then. But yes, had I the chance to go back in time and write this series differently, I would do it. But that's impossible, so what's done is done. Also, I sincerely apologize if this fic smears JKR's noble name and her work. (Which of course, it probably will) In other words, read at your own risk. You've been warned.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Summer in Number Four Privet Drive**

A teenage boy that would turn seventeen very soon was laying in the backyard of his aunt and uncle's home with his friends. This boy was Harry Potter. He is no normal teenager, but a wizard, and a very powerful one. His friends, were some of the finest witches and wizards he knew. They all attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You know, this place isn't as bad as you said it is…" Ron said.

"Well, that's only because Mr. Dursley is threatened by us…" Cho replied.

"Yeah, did you see Sirius?" Draco added.

Although for five and a half years, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho were enemies with Draco Malfoy and Alyssia Rosiak, they became close friends last year. Alyssia was happily married with Draco, and her best friend, Whitney also got married to last year's transfer student, Tom Felton.

"Can't forget that one, now can we?" Harry said.

"Dinner!" Aunt Petunia called.

All of them rushed into the back door and to the dinner table. Because of all the guests, the Dursley's had to spend extra money to get a bigger table and they had to clean out all the junk in the second bedroom that was now Harry's room. Draco, Liam, Ron, and Tom shared the room with Harry also. The girls stayed in the guest bedroom that had been occupied every few years by Harry's terrible Aunt Marge. Luckily, Marge hadn't visited this summer. In fact she refused to come back here ever again. Last year, Marge visited, and it didn't go too well. Cho and Akira were staying here last year, and Marge insulted the girls, and both sisters were furious and with a special gift they had, they freaked out Marge by magically making their eyes glow red and their raven black hair turn red as well…

Vernon was quietly eating his dinner, his eyes darting around at each of them as they sat down at the table. Petunia put a plate in front of each of them and then took her place at the table. They all starting eating, Harry and his friends talking amongst themselves about fun days at Hogwarts. Vernon's face purpled.

"Don't say such rubbish at our table!" He shouted.

"Oh shut up Dursley!" Liam, Draco, Tom, and Ron yelled in unison.

Vernon scowled, and growled, then finished his dinner and headed for the family room to watch some television. The others finished their dinner and kept talking about Hogwarts.

"Hey…you know what'll be fun?" Draco said evilly.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"Telling your cousin how we can kill people like him…" Draco replied.

"Draco…" Alyssia said warningly.

"Sorry 'Lyss. But If you didn't notice during all of dinner, he couldn't take his fat little eyes off of all you girls." Draco said.

"What?!" Cho, Hermione, Akira, Whitney, and Alyssia exclaimed.

"I saw it too…he was checking each of you out…" Tom added.

"Ok, let's kill him!" Akira cried.

"Yeah! Let's go kill some Dursley!" The other girls shouted.

The guys started laughing, but stopped when the girls ran off to the family room.

"They aren't serious about that, are they?" Ron asked.

"They are." Harry replied.

"Oh crap." Liam said.

"We've got to save him." Tom said.

"Yeah…although…we could at least have each of the girls give him a punch each…" Draco added.

The guys laughed again, and rushed off after the girls.

They were in the family room and each of the girls had their wands drawn and they were pointed at Dudley.

"Time to teach perverts their lesson." Hermione said.

"Yes…it's time you got your just dessert…" Cho added.

"PUT THEM AWAY!!!" Vernon bellowed.

Alyssia turned her wand from Dudley to Vernon.

"You can't! Your freak school won't let you!" Vernon shouted.

"Well take a good look at this! I just turned seventeen, and so did Draco, we're allowed. And Harry will be allowed very soon." Alyssia replied, tossing a parchment note at Vernon.

He caught it and unrolled it and read it.

'_Any student seventeen years of age is permitted to use magic outside of the school grounds. This includes in the Muggle world. But use it wisely. We do not want our world to be discovered._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_'

Vernon's face turned white and Alyssia grinned, her wand still pointed at him.

"Put it away…now…" Vernon said dangerously.

"Or what?" Alyssia asked.

"Or else…this…" Vernon replied, raising a fist and aiming it straight at Alyssia.

His fist made contact with Alyssia's shoulder. She was knocked over onto the carpet. Draco pulled out his wand, and ran over to Vernon.

"Don't you ever touch my wife again!" Draco yelled.

He waved his wand over Vernon's shoulder and made the television explode. Then with an angry glance at Vernon, he rushed over to Alyssia.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh I'll be alright. It's probably just going to be a bruise…" Alyssia replied.

He helped her up and put away his wand.

"You! Fix my television! Fix it! This instant!" Vernon roared.

"Dursley, I don't give a damn about your bloody television. And I'm warning you now…touch my wife, hurt her in anyway, and I'll kill you myself!" Draco snarled, leading Alyssia outside through the front door.

Several days passed like that. And eventually, the television got fixed. One particular evening, they were watching the news.

"This just in, there has been a mass murder in Surrey tonight. At a very popular London store, all customers and employees were killed. The store was leveled to the ground. Eyewitnesses say that there were several bright green flashes of light, and an explosion. One eyewitness who was a little farther away from the store had a camcorder and recorded the event. A warning of caution, what you're about to see may be disturbing…" The announcer said.

The camcorder's film played, and showed seven or eight flashes of green light, then a sound like an explosion, and a light shot into the sky, turning into a giant skull with a snake protruding from the mouth as the tongue. The Dark Mark.

"What is this riffraff? That bloody idiot must've just tampered with the film! That isn't possible!" Vernon roared.

"That, Mr. Dursley is called _magic_. It's the work of Voldemort and his Death Eaters…" Cho replied.

"What?" Vernon asked, rounding on her.

"It's magic. They're using two different spells. The one's they're famous for. The Killing Curse, and the charm that conjures their personal symbol, which is called the Dark Mark. We all fear it, because it indicates death, and that Voldemort was there." Cho answered.

"You all keep saying that this Dark Lord is back! I want some answers! What does he do? What can he do?! And why does he do it?!" Vernon asked angrily.

"He is more powerful than anything. He kills muggles for fun…meaning those who haven't got any magic blood, muggle-borns, meaning people like Hermione. She's part muggle, and he kills any traitors, he knows when you're lying, he's killed so many people and he feels no remorse or pain. Why does he do it? Because I'm still alive. I'm the only one that can stop him. I'm the one that made him lose power sixteen years ago, I'm the one that's encountered him head on five times, and once indirectly which happened just last month in June, and each time I've lived. But he has one weakness…and that is, understanding the power of love. He can't see it. He can't understand it…" Harry answered.

Vernon gulped and Dudley was whimpering in a corner. Petunia remained calm, although there was fear shining behind her beady eyes. Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia were all frightened and startled at this new information. It haunted them from the back of their minds every waking minute. Then at last, it was July 31st, the day that they all would leave to the Leaky Cauldron…


	2. The Fury of Taichi Chang

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Fury of Taichi Chang**

They started having some of the oddest weather on the last week of July. It rained all week. Quite unusual for summer, but no one seemed to mind. At least the heat wave was ending at last. Early on July 31st, Cho awoke and quietly tiptoed into Harry's room, carefully avoided stepping on any of the boys sleeping on the floor, and hopped onto Harry's bed. Harry opened his eyes and put on his glasses.

"Happy birthday." Cho whispered.

"Thanks." Harry replied.

Cho grinned at him and moved closer to him. She kissed him ever so lightly, then he kissed back, passionately. The moment lasted eternity, it seemed. Ron had woken up and was grinning at them.

"I thought girls weren't allowed in here." He said.

"Oh shut up. I can come in here if I want to." Cho replied.

The bedroom door swung open and hit Draco in the head.

"Oww! That hurt! Damn…" He grumbled.

Alyssia had opened the door, and behind her were Hermione, Akira, and Whitney.

"Oh my gosh! Draco! I'm so sorry!" Alyssia apologized, rushing over to him.

She repeatedly apologized, and Draco rubbed his head, nodding and assuring her that it was ok.

"It's alright, 'Lyss. I don't mind…it was an accident…" Draco said.

With that, everyone went downstairs to breakfast. They could smell eggs and fruit all the way up the stairs, and hurriedly ate, changed out of their pajamas, and went outside to the backyard. It was cloudy outside, but Cho looked at Harry and realized how much he'd changed since his fifth year. When he was fifteen he was an attractive boy, but now at seventeen, she realized how he'd grown into a handsome young man. His messy black hair was combed into a way that looked sexy, in her eyes. While she noticed the changes in him, he was also noticing the changes in her as well. He noticed how she had beautiful and elegant curves, that were perfect in everyway possible. His thoughts were interrupted by Cho's voice.

"Um…Harry?" She asked uncertainly.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry…" He replied.

They stayed outside for about half an hour, and it rained yet again, everyone but Harry and Cho ran inside for tea. Cho happened to be wearing a white tank top with blue jeans, and she was muttering angrily to herself.

"Oh real smart of me! Wear a white shirt while it happens to be raining…Damn, I'm such an idiot!" She said.

Her raven black hair was soaking wet, and her shirt got wet too, showing a purple undergarment, Cho, blushing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah…we should…" Cho answered.

He put his arm around her, then they ran back inside, upstairs and into Harry's room. She stood in front of him and took his hand into her own and smiled innocently, with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"Everyone is downstairs…we have the room to ourselves…we're all alone…" She whispered in his ear, running a finger down his chest, and kissing him.

"You're cold, you know?" Harry muttered.

"Then keep me warm…" Cho whispered.

She slipped her drenched shirt off, and they started kissing lovingly and passionately. They didn't even hear a car pull up on the street in front of four Privet Drive, or hear footsteps on the stairs, or even see the door open to reveal Tai Chang.

Tai was horrified at what he saw, and he seized his sister and took off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at her. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything! You broke your promise, and I can't trust you! Why, Cho? Why?"

"Because I love him! That's why!" Cho replied.

"That's not good enough! I don't want you to end up like Whitney! And I've just saved you from it happening! I don't want you to turn out like a low-life like her! She hasn't got a future anymore! But you do! And I want to keep you safe from harm. You're a beautiful girl, yes, but don't do this to yourself! I know you're better than this!" He said.

"Oh is that what you think I am? A low-life with no future? Well, you're blind! I'm married! I got married and didn't do anything until after my wedding! Which makes you wrong! About…everything!" Whitney sobbed.

She had heard the yelling and went upstairs to investigate.

"This is the real Tai Chang, then? Well…I hate him." Whitney said.

She slapped him and ran from the room. Tai rounded on Harry.

"This is all your fault! I don't know what's running in your mind, but whatever it is, just stop it. Cho's not going to Hogwarts…anymore…she can go to France or America, or Bulgaria, anywhere except Britain…" Tai said angrily.

"No! You won't make me go! I won't let you! I'm going to stay in Hogwarts whether you like it or not!" Cho cried.

Tai raised his wand at Harry, and he did the same to Tai. Cho watched, she couldn't let anything happen to Harry. She loved him too much. She tossed the coat off and ran in front of Harry.

"Tai, just stop it! You can't hurt him! I won't let you! It was all my fault, if you must know. I never told him about my promise to you, and I did all of it with my own free will! And you can't kill him! We need him! All of us! Muggle and Wizard alike! He's the only one who can kill Voldemort!" Cho cried, tears starting to fall.

Tai still had his wand raised, but with his sister interfering, he couldn't hurt her…he couldn't. And she had taken the responsibility to carry the burden on her shoulders. He lowered his wand and put it away.

"You're lucky this time…but if it happens again, someone gets hurt…" He said dangerously. "Now pack your trunks."

He left and shut the door, and Cho fell into Harry's arms, crying.

"He's just…so weird now…I don't even know who he is anymore…" She sobbed.

"It's alright…I'm not worried about him…I'm mostly concerned with you." Harry replied, embracing her.

Cho dried her eyes and was reaching for her shirt, when Harry tossed her one.

"Just let that one dry. Wear this one for now…" He said.

Cho smiled at him and kissed him, then she put the shirt on and fixed it to fit her with her wand, then rushed off to her room.

In minutes, everyone was packed and ready to go, and they left Four Privet Drive at last…


	3. True Colors

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Three: True Colors**

The car drove away from the two-story condo, and sped off towards London. The trip was very short, and they reached the Leaky Cauldron in minutes. Tai assigned rooms, and made several of them scowl at him for the pairings…Cho and Akira, Hermione and Alyssia, Tom and Whitney, Draco and Liam, Harry and Ron. The only good thing was that Cho and Harry's rooms were on the same floor. Akira had brought a CD/Radio with her and lots of CD's. The minute she got inside her room, she started blasting the music. Cho was very annoyed about it, and she ran to her bed and buried her head under her pillow.

August at the Leaky Cauldron was no better than July at the Dursleys. It was so boring. Akira kept blasting her music 24/7, and Cho was aggravated by it and she went outside of the small pub and into the newly created, spacious backyard. She would spend lots of her time there. Tai had forbidden her to get within ten feet of Harry, except at meal times, when they would sit nearby each other. The separation was making both of them a little less cheerful each moment they spent away from each other. Tai seemed satisfied, and then the Hogwarts letters arrived. Tai, Remus, and Sirius had decided to go shopping for everyone one week before September 1st, and left everyone else alone at the pub. Cho was outside again, and Harry found her sitting alone, in a light blue mini dress, her raven black hair whipping out behind her as the wind started to pick up. He sat next to her.

"Hey…" He said.

"Oh…um…hi…" Cho replied.

They had spent so much time apart from each other! It was so awkward talking to each other now. Harry took Cho's hand and she moved closer to him.

"You know that since my fifth year, I've loved you. So much…I mean it…I've always been afraid of the day I'd lose you, and I can't let that happen…I won't…You're the love of my life. And I just love you so much…I always feared the days when you got hurt or you were sad…and I love you…and there's only one thing left that I want to ask…" He said to her.

He pressed something into her hand. Cho opened her hand and saw a beautiful engagement ring. She cried, and then she touched his face, and pulled him closer. They kissed so deeply and passionately, for they had missed the feel of each other, the taste, everything. When they broke away, Cho slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I've missed you so much! And I really hate him. I really hate Tai…for trying to break us apart…everything…" She said.

"I've missed you too…but now, we'll be stronger than ever. He won't be able to break us up so easily…" Harry replied.

Before either of them knew what was going on with their desires, the pair of them had found that they snuck up to Cho's room, together, locked the door, and were kissing passionately. They weren't stopping any time soon. And luckily, Akira was downstairs with Liam, so Cho and Harry had the room to themselves. They broke away, and Cho slipped her dress off, and covered her chest with one arm. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Harry was about to look away, but Cho stopped him.

"No please. You do know what I'm getting at right?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah…but I mean…what about Tai?" Harry replied.

"Who gives a damn about him!" Cho said.

"But wouldn't it be kind of strange?"

"Please, I want to do this…"

She took Harry's hand into both of hers and held it to one of her breasts. Her bare skin was soft and warm to the touch. Then, it all just happened so fast…they were in bed together, one of Akira's CD's playing at high volume, and it seemed all the pleasure in the world had started flowing into both of them. It was heaven, Cho liked it, and she wanted more…

After several minutes, they were still at it, no one really noticing what was going on…that was…until Tai, Remus, and Sirius came back from Diagon Alley.

Tai had walked inside and was headed upstairs to his room and passed Cho's and heard the music. But he also heard something else…a moan…not of misery or pain, or anger, or anything…but of intense pleasure. He could hear Cho's voice whispering.

"No. She wouldn't…" He muttered to himself.

He kept hearing the moans, and he knew that his worst fear had been confirmed. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He got out his wand and tried to unlock it. No effect. Then he took a few steps back and started throwing his shoulder at the door to burst it open.

Cho and Harry heard the banging on the door. Quickly they turned out the lights, and Harry hid under the bed, pulling his jeans underneath to put on. Cho was running around, she turned off the music and put a towel on and was about to dive under the bed with Harry, when the door flew open. Tai stood in the doorway, and pressed the door shut, but it remained ajar. He couldn't see in the darkness of the room. He found the lamp and turned it on and saw Cho, crawled into a corner, hiding. He seized her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"You little bitch! I've told you so many times not to do anything! And now look! Look at what not listening to me did to you!" He yelled, raising his hand.

His hand struck his sister's face, and Cho fell onto the floor. He pulled her up by her hair, making Cho cry.

"Why'd you do it?! Huh?! Why?!!" Tai demanded.

Cho didn't answer. Tai gripped his sister's wrist again, and Cho tried to get free. The more she tried, the tighter his grip became.

"If you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you! Now tell me, why'd you do it?!"

Cho still didn't respond. Tai's cheeks had red blotches on them.

"Fine! Go ahead and don't tell me! I'll find out soon enough!" He roared.

He gripped Cho's hair tighter and dragged her back a few steps, then swung her by her hair into the wall across the room.

"Noooo!!!!!" Cho shrieked, just before Tai had sent her flying across the room.

Tai angrily left and slammed the door. Cho had hit the wall, and the bedside lamp had broken, and showered Cho in glass. Harry crawled out from under the bed and ran over to her side.

"Cho, are you alright?" He asked.

The door swung open again, Tai in the doorway.

"I knew it was you." He said before Harry could even speak.

Tai raised his wand at Harry again. Harry raised his wand at Tai.

"I don't want you near her ever again!" Tai shouted.

Cho had a bad headache, and when the room came into focus, she grabbed her wand from a drawer without Tai or Harry noticing. She quickly changed her towel into a dress and slowly got up, and raised her wand at Tai, looking very much in pain, from her injuries.

"So…even after this, you'll still defend him?" Tai asked coolly.

"That's right…and you can go to hell for all I care. You're not my brother anymore. Because my brother used to be a carefree, fun-loving guy who wasn't so serious, or as _abusive_…My brother was a nice guy. But something's killed him. I don't know who you are anymore." Cho replied.

"I'm only protecting you!" Tai exclaimed.

"More like draining all the happiness and life out of me!" Cho snapped angrily.

"You still haven't learned yet?! _Alous Remidvera!_"

Cho fell out of the bedroom window, but pulled Tai along with her as she fell. Both of them fell out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto a muggle street in London. They dusted themselves off, and picked up their wands and raised them at each other. Several muggles were watching puzzled, and startled.

Cho very much hated her brother now. If only, she too, could strike him like he did her, then she'd have vengeance. Tai cast a spell at her, but she dodged it and ran so that she was right in front of her brother. She raised her hand in warning.

"You'd actually hit me? Cho, you don't have the guts! I'm your brother!" Tai said, laughing.

Cho tried to bring her hand down upon her brother, but she screamed in aggravation.

"See? I told you! You couldn't do it!" Tai teased.

Cho hit him at last. Right in the jaw.

"_Aero Michaldelia!_" Cho cried.

A blue jet of light flew from her wand tip and hit Tai in the chest. He was knocked backwards and he staggered, then cast memory charms on all the muggles that were watching them with amazement. Cho ran into the Leaky Cauldron and up to her room. She went into the bathroom to see how badly hurt she was. She had a cut above her eye, one on her left arm, and several small ones from being scraped with glass on her back. Harry had put on a t-shirt and he fixed the window, and started healing Cho's wounds. After five minutes, a large tawny owl tapped its beak on the window. Harry let it in and it landed next to Cho, and took off. Cho turned the envelope over and opened the letter.

"'_Dear Miss Chang,_

_It has come to our attention that exactly ten minutes past six o'clock you performed a Defensive Knockback Jinx in an area inhabited by muggles and in the presence of several muggles. You have breached the Statue of Secrecy, and risked the exposure of our world. You are still an underage witch, and therefore, not of age to perform magic outside of the school. The magic reversal squad has been sent over to modify all the muggles memories. We know your elder brother, Tai Chang modified a few memories, but not enough. Please do not perform anymore underage witchcraft or sorcery. This is your warning. If you perform anymore magic, you will be expelled from Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic will have to destroy your wand._

_Have a nice evening!_

_Mafilda Hopkirk  
__IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE  
_Ministry of Magic'" Cho read.

Harry took the letter and read it himself. Cho meanwhile, ranted angrily.

"Get expelled? Well the Improper Use of Magic Office can go to hell!" She shouted.

Harry laughed, which made Cho glare at him with a 'stop-laughing-or-else-you're-next' look.

"Oh lighten up!" Harry said, grinning at her.

Cho couldn't resist that smile. She smiled back at him, and Remus called everyone down to dinner. Cho and Harry sat together and Tai sat right across from the pair of them. They didn't speak to each other, but they spoke to the others normally.

"What's up with you three?" Akira wondered.

"I mean, we know you got into a fight, but why?" Alyssia wondered.

Cho could feel her nerves tense up, and her heart pounding.

"It's nothing really…" Tai replied coolly. "I just only caught them 'doing something.'"

"Is that so?" Remus inquired, mildly interested.

"Yeah." Tai answered.

"And what were they doing anyway?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just walking down the same path as our little failure, Whitney…" Tai said with a light air.

Whitney was on her feet in a flash and she took out her wand and muttered a spell.

"If you forgot, or didn't know, today's my birthday…Cho, could you tell me…what happened?" Whitney said calmly.

Cho shook her head, and attempted to eat.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Tai taunted.

"Well you know what Tai, shut up! Just because you fell in love when you were fifteen, and she had you child, doesn't mean you have to take out your anger on Whitney and I! You were the one that left her!" Cho shouted.

She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY THAT TO ANYONE!!!" He roared, slapping her.

The table turned over and Cho was running away, and Tai tore after her and caught her at the banister.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Tai shouted angrily.

"Well, it's not my fault! You're the one that's acting this way!" Cho snapped.

"I'm acting in my right mind!"

"You only say that because you remember those long years ago, how I walked in, looking for you! And I was there when you told her goodbye! And you're just afraid that Harry is going to get afraid and leave me just like you left her because you weren't man enough to stay with her!"

Tai had pushed her backwards with great force and she fell onto the scrubbed wooden handrail at the landing, which broke under the force and weight, and she fell down toward another table.

Harry was running and he caught Cho and ended up sliding on the wooden floor, Cho in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cho replied.

With that, he ran up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?! She's your sister!" Harry shouted angrily.

"I can do what I want! I'm trying to teach Cho."

"Teach?! More like kill her! She's gotten more injuries in two hours than she has ever gotten in a whole school year at Hogwarts!"

"Quiet you!"

Tai pointed his wand at Harry's leg. Harry felt like something had cut him with a knife. He fell onto his knees, and looked at the wound. It was a long cut, that was very deep and bleeding.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_ Tai, that's enough. It's bad enough when you hurt your own sister, but even worse when you hurt my godson. He has done nothing to you." Sirius said.

"Oh that's what you want to believe! You don't know what I heard when I was passing Cho's room this afternoon…" Tai said, calmer.

Cho had rushed up the stairs to Harry, and she took out her wand.

"_Cura._" She whispered.

The wound healed, and Harry stood up.

"Why don't you two tell everyone about your little roll in-" Tai began but was cut off.

"_Silencio!_" Harry muttered.

Tai's lips were moving, but no sound came out.

Whitney, Alyssia, and Hermione came over to Cho and each grabbed her arm and steered her away. Ron, Draco, and Tom did the same to Harry. The boys went to Harry's room, and the girls went outside to the backyard of the pub.

"So what was Tai talking about?" Whitney asked.

"I don't want to say it." Cho said firmly.

"Please. You need to tell us…"

"No…"

"Well, how about just Whitney?" Alyssia suggested.

"Fine." Cho agreed.

Alyssia and Hermione walked back inside, and Whitney gazed at Cho intently.

"I'm listening." She said.

"Harry, please, tell us." Ron urged.

"Why are you all so curious all of a sudden?" Harry demanded.

"Hey, chill out!" Ron said.

"Sorry…" Harry apologized.

"I think I know what it is…" Tom said.

"And what's that?" Ron asked.

"May I say it, Harry?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded.

"I think that Cho and him had a little _fun_…" Tom said.

"What do you mean?! Just say it in English!" Ron exclaimed, confused and irritated at the same time.

"Fun as in what Whitney and I did…that kind of fun…"

"You don't mean…?" Ron started, but he was lost for words.

"Yeah. Exactly. That's the one." Tom answered.

"So um…how was it?" Ron asked.

"What?!" Harry yelled in shock.

"How was it?" Ron repeated.

Harry punched Ron in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Harry isn't required to tell us that…it's not like Whitney and I went around saying to you what we did on our honeymoon…" Tom said, annoyed at Ron.

"Cho, please, tell me." Whitney pleaded.

"Whitney…I'm…afraid…" Cho said, softly.

"Of what?" Whitney asked.

"I guess I'm not sure…"

Eventually, they were able to pry out answers from Harry and Cho, but they didn't make fun of them or anything, which was a great relief. Tai wouldn't speak to them anymore, and the rest of the week went by, pretty quietly. It was the last day of August, and everyone was having dinner. Tai was eating in silence, his eyes glaring at his plate. Everyone was having a happy conversation. Cho was silently eating, not feeling much like talking. Whitney was talking happily with Akira.

"Oh so you've noticed!" Whitney said.

"Yeah…" Akira replied.

Cho had her fork halfway to her mouth, when she dropped it back onto her plate with a clatter that made everyone look up, even Tai.

"May I be excused?" She asked.

She left the table without waiting for an answer and ran to her room.

"She's been doing that a lot…" Akira said.

"What?" Whitney asked.

"She's been really ill lately…for the past two days…I don't know why though…"

Tai was listening intently now.

"What do you mean, ill?" Whitney asked nervously.

"Like if she's got the flu or something…maybe the food here is bad…" Akira replied.

"You idiot! Akira! You don't know do you?!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Know what?"

Whitney smacked a hand to her face and whispered something in Akira's ear. Akira turned pale, and went stiff and fell off her chair. Whitney was on her feet and running upstairs after Cho. Tai knew this reaction. The worst had come. He had to stop his history from repeating itself on his sister…He ran after Whitney. Harry was about to get up, but Akira stopped him.

"Just stay." She said.

Harry remained sitting, wondering what had happened…

Whitney had just reached Cho's room and saw Cho in the bathroom rinsing her mouth out.

"Cho, are you alright?" She asked.

Cho jumped a little bit and laughed a little.

"Oh Whitney…you scared me…uh yeah…I'm fine…"

"No you're not. I know you aren't…something's wrong. And I know exactly what it is…"

"What're you saying?"

"That you're going to have his child."

"Leave it to you to know everything…yeah…and that's exactly right too…that's why I was afraid. I was afraid that it would happen…"

"You're afraid that if Harry found out, he'd go away, and you're afraid that if Tai finds out, he'll do something awful…"

"A bit too late for that, Whitney…" Tai said, coming out of a corner.

Cho gasped and ducked into a corner. Whitney stood and looked Tai straight in the eye.

"Whitney, move aside."

"No. Only if you promise you won't hurt her."

"Move aside, Whitney. I'm not going to ask you again."

"No. I won't."

"I'm sorry, Whitney."

He took out his wand and Whitney was forced aside and into the bedroom, and the bathroom door closed and locked with a click. Cho silently cried, and was hugging her knees. Tai sat on the bathroom floor with his sister.

"I'm still mad at you…but now…I'm disappointed…I know I've been a dick lately, and a total pain in the ass. I know…but I can't just stop seeing that memory when I was fifteen over and over again…I keep seeing her in you. You and her are like one in the same…and look, I'm sorry…I just didn't want you to have to go through all the pain I did when I was in my fifth year. I wanted to prevent you from following my footsteps and my mistakes…but I guess…it's in our blood…and I need to accept that…and Cho, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything…really…I am…" Tai said quietly.

Whitney had her ear pressed to the door, and she caught every word and she cried happily.

Cho looked up at her brother, and saw a tear fall from his eye and watched him quickly wipe it away.

"I just thought…that I could be a great example for you, and a great brother for you if I could only protect you from it happening to you…but I realize, that you're your own person, and it's your life, and I can't always be there to save you. So I'm accepting this, and I'm sorry for what I've become these past few weeks…and if you really love Harry, I won't stand in the way anymore…"

"R-really?" Cho asked.

Tai nodded.

"Tai!" Cho cried.

She gave her brother a hug, and Tai hugged her back. They broke away and Tai stood up and helped his sister to her feet.

"You take care of that little life in you. Take care of it good." Tai said.

Cho nodded, and Tai unlocked the door and opened it. Whitney, Tom, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alyssia, Draco, and Akira were all looking at them. Harry walked over to her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine…and I'm serious, I'm fine." Cho replied.

"Cho is telling the truth. I was eavesdropping, I apologize…I wanted to make sure you were alright…anyway, Tai is accepting this all…" Whitney said.

"What do you mean?" The others asked.

"It means he's stopped being a emotionless jackass." Cho said.

Tai elbowed her lightly in the ribs.

"Hey!" Cho cried, elbowing him back.

Tai laughed and left the room.

"What the hell?" Everyone except Whitney and Cho wondered aloud.

"Harry, I have to tell you something…" Cho whispered.

"Alright, everyone clear out!" Whitney shouted. "And don't you try to eavesdrop! I'm putting a Sound-Proofing Charm on the door!"

Everyone grumbled and left the room. Whitney took out her wand and muttered a spell then closed the door. Harry was looking at Cho, concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

Cho took her hands into his and kissed him and then quickly broke away from him, looking into his eyes.

"Harry, I'm with child…your child…" She said.

Harry grinned and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. They broke away and were kissing again, against one of the walls, Cho running her hands through Harry's hair, and Harry moving his hands across her back. Cho took his hand and led them under her shirt.

"I know you want to…so go ahead…" She whispered.

They were constantly moving from wall to wall, as they both kissed furiously. Finally, they broke away.

"Maybe we should stop now?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah…" Cho agreed.

"I'm really happy about it, you know?" Harry said.

"I was afraid that you'd leave me…" Cho replied.

"I'd never leave you. I love you so much, too much maybe…and if I were to leave you, I would no longer have a reason to live or breathe." Harry said.

They kissed goodnight and Harry went to his room. Ron's trunk was closed, and Ron was bent over Harry's trunk and putting his things in.

"Ron, you don't have to do that for me." He said.

"Oh hey! We were all wondering what was keeping you." Ron answered, closing the trunk. "I just finished anyway…Hermione nicely offered to pack Cho's. So it should be ready too…anyway, we should get some sleep…and what did Cho tell you that was so important?"

"Ron, you worry too much." Harry said.

"Well…yeah, I guess…goodnight then…" Ron said.

With that, they turned out the light and went to sleep.

Cho was looking out the window, then turned away from it, and went to bed.


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

The next morning, Akira shook Cho awake.

"Quick! Hurry!" She said.

Cho got up and put on a long-sleeved navy dress that went two inches past her knees and put on some tall, tan colored boots that laced up, and had no heel. She brushed her hair and teeth then went downstairs to see her trunk waiting for her at the door of the pub. Harry was already there, eating breakfast and talking with Ron, and Whitney had just come out of her room, her stomach starting to show. Whitney noticed as everyone glanced at her stomach.

"Four months." She replied, sitting down.

Cho had been standing at the foot of the stairs and she had been staring at something, then came to her senses and sat down.

"Oh Cho, there you are! How are you? Feeling any better?" Whitney said brightly.

"Oh, I'm fine…" Cho replied.

They finished their breakfast and an hour later they took a cab to King's Cross and approached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. There weren't any muggles in sight. The station was very quiet.

"Um…Ron, Hermione you first…" Tai said.

The two of them ran at the barrier then disappeared.

"Harry, Cho."

They ran into the barrier, and the last thing they saw was Tai telling Tom and Whitney to go next.

Everyone got onto the platform and the scarlet steam engine was waiting. But the platform seemed less noisy. There wasn't happy chatter but students boarded the train in silence. Dumbledore was on the platform and he spotted Harry and walked over.

"Harry, I'm sure you've noticed the great change that's happened. Voldemort struck at King's Cross and killed every muggle a few weeks ago. The Hogwarts Express was nearly derailed upon its arrival to the platform this morning. Voldemort was attempting to stop the train so he could board it and hide, and when you arrived, he'd kill you. Luckily, I received a quick owl from one of the students and came here right away. The moment I arrived, Voldemort fled. Now, I think you all should get on the train…" Dumbledore said.

They boarded the train and grabbed a compartment. Their trip went by in silence. A small group of people passed by the compartment door. One of them slid the door open and the group of them walked inside.

"Oh…sorry…" said a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nick! Wait a minute! Harry Potter is in this compartment!" A red-headed girl said.

The boy named Nick spun around and gaped at Harry.

"Hi, my name is Nick Jennings, I'm a fourth year in Gryffindor." Nick said.

"I'm Angela Evans. That's Alicia Portland, and Katherine Kim." Angela said.

Alicia had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes and stood at five feet four inches. Katherine had black hair that flowed halfway down her back with brown eyes and stood at five feet two inches. Angela was the one that stood out from both of the girls. Her red hair went down to her waist and she had olive green eyes, and was five foot one.

"Hey Katherine, are you Asian?" Akira wondered.

"Yes. I'm Korean." Katherine replied.

"What house are you all in?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor." Nick, Alicia, and Angela replied.

"Ravenclaw." Said Katherine.

"You know, Nick, you're a bit tall for a fourth year…" Hermione noted.

"Yeah well, my parents are both pretty tall…" Nick replied.

"Who are all of you anyway?" Angela asked.

"I'm Cho Chang, that's my sister Akira, that's Ron Weasley, his girlfriend Hermione Granger, my sister's boyfriend Liam Merrick, Tom Felton, and his wife Whitney Felton, Draco Malfoy, and his wife Alyssia Malfoy. And you already know Harry." Cho answered, pointing to each as she said each name.

"Chang…hey isn't your brother the Quidditch instructor or something?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah." Akira answered proudly.

"And doesn't he also play for our team? The Lynxes right?" Nick asked.

"Yes. He's seeker and captain…but he's not going to be teaching all year…he still has to go with his team to play at matches. This year is the year they determine who goes to the World Cup." Cho replied.

"Wow! He's so cool! Could we have his autograph?!" Katherine, Angela, and Alicia asked.

"Who's autograph?" Tai asked, standing in the open compartment door.

"Oh my gosh! Tai Chang!" The three girls squealed.

"Yours." Cho answered, grinning at him.

The three girls took out quills and scraps of parchment that Tai signed.

"What year are you lot in?" Tai asked them.

"We're fourth years." Katherine, Angela, and Alicia replied.

"Ok…I think I'll go now…uhh…see you at Hogwarts!" Tai said as he ran out of the compartment.

Angela, Alicia, and Katherine followed him. From a place further down the train they could hear Tai yelling,

"Go away! Please, leave me alone!"

Everyone in the compartment snickered.

"Those girls…I swear…" Nick muttered under his breath.

"Looks like Tai has some girlfriends…" Akira said.

Everyone roared with laughter and Tai came back into the compartment again.

"Please, hide me. Those three…they won't stop chasing me…" He panted, sitting down.

Angela, Alicia, and Katherine came in.

"There you are!" The three said happily.

"Hey Tai, why don't you go have fun with your new girlfriends!" Akira and Cho teased.

"Wha-Hey! They're too young…I'm nineteen!" Tai shouted as the girls led him away.

Cho and Akira fell over laughing.

"That has got to be the first time that's happened! Ever!" Cho said.

"He's never been this popular! And yet who knew! Those three innocent souls have loved him all along!" Akira said in a fake dreamy voice.

Everyone started laughing again. They laughed for several minutes, and when they finally stopped, everyone had tears in their eyes and their stomachs hurt and they were out of breath. Angela, Alicia, and Katherine came back with Tai. Cho saw him first and she doubled over and started laughing insanely. Akira looked at her sister, very confused.

"What? What is so funny?" She asked.

Cho attempted to speak, but she couldn't stop laughing, so she pointed at the compartment door where Tai and the girls were standing. Akira looked, and so did everyone else, and started laughing just as hard as Cho was. Tai now had his arms tied in front of him with rope, he had a white handkerchief gagging him, and lipstick marks all over his face.

"He's our slave now." Angela said.

Tai spat out the handkerchief.

"Cho! Aki! Stop laughing and help me!" He hissed.

Cho stood up and was still laughing.

"Yeah…ok…" She said, still laughing.

She untied Tai and gave him a napkin.

"Thank you!" Tai exclaimed, giving his sister a kiss on the cheek.

He conjured a mirror and started rubbing the marks off his face.

"I'm not staying here more another minute…I'm going to stay with Remus and Sirius." Tai said, running off again.

"Aw, you're leaving?" Alicia asked.

"Come back!" Angela cried.

"We love you Tai!" Katherine said.

Akira burst out laughing and couldn't stop. She eventually did, and the train started to slow down, and Nick, Angela, Alicia, and Katherine left the compartment to go get their robes from their compartment and change into them. The others changed into their robes silently, and the train came to a halt and everyone disembarked.


	5. Hogwarts in Peril

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hogwarts in Peril**

They got off the train and looked around them. Teachers were everywhere. Larger boats accommodated the first years across the lake, and two teachers rode in each boat. Tai among them. They walked off to the horseless carriages and got inside, the strong scent of wet hay greeting them. In a rush of hooves, they set off for the castle. As Hogwarts loomed into view, everyone gasped. Hogwarts was no longer as they remembered it. A few of the turrets were smoking, and the castle walls looked like they were falling apart. The carriage stopped moving and everyone got out, staring at the castle. Cho and Harry were walking ahead of the others, and a piece of stone came hurtling down from the wall, towards Cho.

"Cho! Look out!" Akira screamed.

Harry grabbed Cho around the waist and pulled her backwards. The stone missed them by inches. Sirius ran over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"We're fine." Cho and Harry replied.

The two of walked to the castle as quickly as they could and they opened the oak front doors. The inside was no better than the outside of the castle. The walls were black with ash, and windows had panes of glass missing, doors were burned, and dust littered the floor. The others caught up with them and looked at the destruction. Together they headed into the Great Hall.

They took seats at their house tables and Dumbledore and all the teachers took their seats at the staff table, the first years walked in, and Professor McGonagall brought in the Sorting Hat. The hat didn't sing, it stayed silent, and the first years were quickly sorted. McGonagall took the hat away and returned to her seat at the staff table. Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm sure you've all noticed the damage to the school. It is the work of Voldemort. Last year's transfer student, Cianna Kelsey was taken by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Professor Snape, was the first to try and save her. He fought bravely, but was killed. Potions lessons will be cancelled. This is a very difficult time. I sent a group of students home together last summer. I believe each one of them very capable of helping defeat Voldemort in the front lines. We must stand together, unite our school. I expect that Voldemort will attack again…and Quidditch matches will still be on. In this time, we need something to keep our hopes up. I believe that now, we should get something to eat, so we can mull this information over." He said.

Food appeared on the tables and everyone ate quietly. After dinner, Dumbledore stood up again.

"I must also add that students in years fourth through seventh will be studying various forms of Defense Against the Dark Arts. And we have four head boys and girls…Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Alyssia Malfoy, Whitney Felton, and Tom Felton. Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Megan Reese. Ravenclaw, Mandra Vu, Ryan Ferninski, Minh Tran, and Annie Dinh. Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Cho Chang. Prefects…"

Dumbledore continued on, then finally they were excused and everyone headed to their dormitories.

The new head boys and girls quickly got up and lead the first years to their common rooms. The rest of the room followed the seventh years also because they were very scared about what was happening at the school. Once Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione got back to the common room, they waited on Akira and Cho sat them down to talk to them.

"I haven't been completely telling you all the truth. Well, only Harry knows the truth, but, I have to tell you two things…" Cho said.

"What would that be?" Ron asked.

"One, Harry and I, are engaged…" Cho replied.

"Oh congratulations!" Hermione and Akira squealed.

"Two, I'm…" Cho tried to say, but couldn't.

"Let's just say, she got the 'Whitney' path…" Harry finished. "And I'm not saying anything against her, but that's the only way I can bring myself to say it…"

Ron and Hermione's faces were full of shock. Akira wasn't too surprised. Whitney had told her about it yesterday evening.

"So…you're…?" Hermione began.

"With Harry's child? Yes." Cho answered.

"Oh…this isn't good…this can't be good…" Hermione muttered.

Ron hadn't said anything for a while. He was too shocked.

"I think I'll uh…go up to bed now…" He said finally, walking up the spiral staircase.

"We should get to bed too…" Cho whispered.

Harry, Hermione, and Akira didn't object. The four of them went upstairs to their dormitories and went to bed.

Classes started and everyone was rushing around. Plus there was Quidditch practice, and the upcoming NEWTs exams. Lessons were even more difficult and more complicated. Even Hermione was starting to feel the strain. After each week there was a pop quiz, and those who got more than half of the questions wrong lost house points and had to write an essay.

Several weeks passed this way. The first Quidditch match was to be held in February, the day before Valentine's Day. Everyone was excited, except Whitney. On the afternoon it was announced, the others asked her why she was so unhappy about it.

"What's wrong with the match being in February?" Akira asked.

"One, it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Two, that'll be my ninth and final month and the baby will be born around that time." Whitney answered.

"Then don't play." Ron said.

"I can't just not play! I love Quidditch! I'd never miss a match if I absolutely couldn't make it!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Well, it's not safe to play. We'll just have someone take your place…" Draco said.

"No. I'm going to play that match even if it kills me!" Whitney said, a trace of anger in her voice.

"Fine…have it your way, then…" Draco muttered.

Whitney smiled in satisfaction and started braiding her blonde hair. Cho wasn't really listening. She just sat in the grass of the school grounds, gazing at the lake, as a light breeze picked up. Her hair was in a messy bun that was secured by a chopstick. Stray hair whipped in the wind, and felt happier than she had ever been in her entire life. She felt bliss. Utter bliss. She continued to watch the lake in silence, watching the sun's light shine on its inky black surface, the way the water rippled from the wind, the way the trees and leaves swayed, the way the grass rippled with waves, the way the bees hummed joyously…the way everything was.

'I wonder what kind of person I will grow up to be…I wonder…what my child will become…' She thought to herself.

"She hasn't moved at all…she's just been sitting there…staring…" Akira said.

"Just let her be…she needs time to herself, you know?" Whitney replied.

Harry put a comforting hand on Cho's shoulder.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked.

She didn't answer right away, but still continued to stare at the things around her.

"My future…what I will be…what this child will be…" She replied, in a faraway voice.

She continued to watch the lake and the trees, and the grass. Then, if someone whispered in her ear, she clearly heard:

"The child of the light is within you…"

'What is the child of the light?' Cho wondered in her head.

"It is but a mythical child, born with many secrets, and many powers. Only it can withstand the wrath of Lord Voldemort…"

Harry put and arm around Cho, and let her lean against him. He could've sworn he heard soft music playing somewhere, and just as it played its last note, he felt a rush of power flow into him. Cho fell asleep, and the chopstick in her hair fell, letting her hair whip softly in the wind.

Harry was in a whole different world. He looked around him, and saw a small girl standing on a gray hill. He approached her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The girl had raven black hair, and she was no older than three.

"Cho?" He asked.

The girl turned around, she had beautiful hazel eyes, and her face was splotched with tears.

"Please, help me. He came and killed them." She said.

"Killed who?"

"My mummy and daddy! He killed them!" The girl wailed.

"Who killed them?"

"Mummy and Daddy called him Voldemort."

"Who are you?"

"Cho-Lin."

The world disappeared and he blinked and saw the Hogwarts grounds around him.

"What happened?" He said aloud.

"It was really strange…once Cho was leaning on you, a light connected the two of you, and a beam came from Cho and hit you. Then you kept muttering. Cho hasn't moved at all…" Hermione replied.

"Weird…I think somehow, she transferred power into you…" Tai's voice said from behind them.

"Why do you say that?" Akira asked.

"Well it sounds like the Angel's Prophecy is right about completed, and Harry's prophecy, is going to begin soon…" Tai replied.

Akira furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Makes sense…after all, I remember hearing something that when Cho's prophecy ends, Harry's begins." She said finally.

"Exactly. But I don't know why she isn't moving…that's really strange…" Tai muttered.

Tai continued to think, but nothing came to him. Harry gently took Cho into his arms, and kissed her awake. Cho stirred and held Harry close to her.

"Hey Tai, I got her to wake up." Harry said.

"Oh good…I wonder what happened…" Tai replied, starting to mutter again.

"I'm so tired…" Cho said.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"I haven't got the slightest idea…" Cho replied.


	6. Weakness and Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Weakness and Shadow**

Cho tried to stand up, but fell down. Harry helped her up and made sure she could stand.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" Cho replied.

Everyone decided to turn in and go to their common rooms.

Cho ended up falling asleep once she reached her dormitory. She was late to Defense Against the Dark Arts the following morning. Remus or Professor Delacour weren't angry at all. They excused her and told her to take her seat. She looked very tired, and was paler than usual. They started to take notes, and Cho's hand shook slightly as she wrote. Harry took her hand and it stopped shaking instantly. He wrote the notes for her. Cho was greatly appreciated this, and thanked him.

"Now today class, we'll be learning…" Professor Delacour began.

Cho couldn't focus on the lesson. She felt extremely tired. She fell out of her seat and onto the classroom floor. Remus, Fleur, Harry, Whitney, Alyssia, and Hermione rushed over.

"Everyone back up! Give the girl some room to breathe!" Professor Delacour shouted.

She stepped forward and kneeled down by Cho. Cho suddenly awoke, screaming.

"GET HIM AWAY!!! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!!! MAKE VOLDEMORT GO AWAY!!!" She screamed.

Cho continued to scream, and Professor Delacour grasped Cho firmly by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"Miss Chang! Please, calm yourself! There is no one here! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named isn't here!" She shouted.

Cho stopped screaming immediately, and she looked at her classmates faces. Each one had looks of shock and surprise upon them. The faces of her friends and teachers held the same expression as the students but also had worry marked upon them as well.

"Looks to me, that Chang's snapped. Professor, I think it'd be best if we carted her off to the mental ward at St. Mungo's. Don't you agree?" Slytherin Pansy Parkinson snickered.

At those words, Cho flew at Pansy and threw her at a desk. Pansy staggered and went back to attack Cho, but Cho moved out of the way and Pansy ended up hitting Whitney instead and knocking her down.

"Whitney!" Cho screamed, running to help her friend.

But Pansy had grabbed Cho, and flipped her in the air and flung her at the wall. Cho grabbed a table and landed on it. Harry was about to rush forward, but was stopped from doing so.

"Potter, you stay there! This is between me and Chang!" Pansy said rudely.

"Harry, you should stand back…we don't know if helping Cho might end up doing more damage." Remus said quietly.

"Stand back?! I can't just pull up a chair and watch this! I have to do something!" Harry shouted angrily.

Cho was feeling weak again. Then she knew there was one last hope for her.

"Lumé…get Tai…" She whispered weakly.

Pansy had grabbed Cho by the front of her robes and threw her into a corner of the wall, and had her by her throat.

"Miss Parkinson! Cease this behavior at once!" Professor Delacour ordered.

"No. This bitch has ruined our Slytherin four! She's turned them all into Gryffindors!" Pansy retorted.

Running footsteps were heard and several students were being shoved aside. Pansy had turned away, and Cho had gotten free from her grasp on her neck, but was thrown into the corner again, and was hit by several fists. Then all of a sudden they stopped. Cho had crawled into a ball, and she looked up and saw her brother standing over her, his wand out, and Pansy frozen on the floor, her eyes darting angrily about the room.

"You ok?" He asked.

Cho got up and walked toward her brother. Cho had a bruise on her face and neck, and on her arms and legs.

"This will help…_Helios!_" Tai muttered.

The bruises disappeared, and Harry ran forward and hugged Cho tightly.

"Ni hao." Cho said to Tai.

Tai smiled and walked away.

"How's Whitney?" Cho asked.

"She's fine." Harry replied.

"Oh good…I was worried when she fell down…" Cho said relieved.

"You don't have to worry about me! I'm fine!" Whitney said. "Honestly, Pansy can't throw a decent punch. But I sure as hell can…so really, it felt like nothing."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better…" Cho murmured.

"Oh lighten up! Honestly, I was more worried about you, than I was about myself." Whitney said kindly.

"She's not joking either. When she saw you by the wall at your throat, she was shaking like mad!" Tom added.

"Well…class dismissed! And none of you have to go to your other lessons today. I will inform the staff. And Miss Parkinson, please come with me." Professor Delacour announced.

The class left and Cho decided to go to the common room. She invited Whitney, Tom, Draco, and Alyssia to come along. As they walked down the hall they saw Josh Davies walking by. Josh saw Cho and he grinned and started walking toward their group.

"Hey Cho." Josh said smoothly.

"What do you want?" Cho asked coldly.

"Not the greeting I expected…but…oh well…I was wondering…you doing anything late this afternoon?" Josh asked.

"Josh, I'm taken. Get it through your cement-thick skull and into your pea-sized brain!" Cho snapped.

"Oh come on, don't be like that! You know you want to." Josh snickered.

"You disgust me."

"Really? I thought you found me charming!"

"Where the hell did you get that fucked up idea?"

"When you were smooth-talking me at the Quidditch match last year."

"Uh huh…I see…"

Cho slapped him then kicked Josh right between the legs, making him double over, his eyes watering in pain.

"What was that for?" Josh asked, his voice abnormally higher.

"It serves you right. You honestly need to stop hitting on me." Cho said lightly, standing over him.

Cho and the others walked away, and Josh called after her,

"You know you want me! So stop playing hard to get!"

Cho's eyes flashed, and she was about to turn around, when Harry stopped her.

"Just let him stay there and look like an idiot…" He said.

"I guess…" Cho sighed.

They walked away to the seventh floor and stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"_Hikari!_" Cho whispered.

The portrait swung open and they entered the common room.

"What the bloody hell does the password mean, anyway?" Ron wondered.

"If you're wondering, I picked it, and it's Japanese for the word 'light', 'ray', or 'brilliance'." Cho answered.

"What a cool password!" Whitney said.

Dean Thomas looked in the direction of the portrait hole of the common room.

"Slytherins? Four of them? Why the hell are they all here?!" He demanded.

"Slytherins?! Where?!" Several other Gryffindors chorused.

"Over there! By the portrait hole!" Dean roared.

"Let's get them!" Several Gryffindors shouted.

"STOP!" Cho screamed. "I brought them here. I wanted them to come here. You will not hurt them. They are friends. They are harmless…and they will not hurt you unless you provoke them…so don't try anything that would cause you to get into a fight with them."

"But it's Malfoy and his wife! How can they not be bad?! And Felton! Both of them!" Dean shouted.

"Do not judge them by what you see! They may be of Slytherin house, but they are very kind and generous." Cho replied softly.

"They've offered you money! The Malfoys! Everyone knows they're rich snobs! They've made you keep your mouth shut! And they also made you lead them here so they can get rid of all the Muggle-Lovers and Muggle-Borns!" Dean yelled.

"That's not true!" Draco, Alyssia, Tom, and Whitney shouted.

"Let our friends go, you ruthless snakes!" Seamus yelled, coming out of a corner.

"SHUT UP!!! JUST LISTEN TO YOURSELVES!!! YOU ONLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!!! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!!! THEY ALL DESPISE VOLDEMORT AND HIS WAYS!!! AND IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT, THEN LET ME ASK YOU, WHO'S THE _REAL_ SLYTHERINS HERE?!!!" Cho screamed.

She had run completely out of breath and leaned on Harry so she could stay standing.

The common room was silent, Cho's words still sinking in.

"Then the real Slytherins would be you." Dean said quietly. "You've become their friends."

"So be gone from this place…Slytherins!" Seamus shouted.

The Gryffindors in the common room ran forward and Akira came down from the spiral staircase wondering what all the shouting was about, and saw the Gryffindors running forward at a small group. She saw her sister's face in the small group, and she saw her sister get thrown aside to the side of the room by Dean and Seamus. She saw Harry fighting Dean and Ron fighting Seamus. Hermione suddenly tumbled out landing on the opposite side of the room from Cho. Alyssia flew out, and hit a small table. They were about to reach for Whitney, but Cho raised her arm into the air and held her wand high above her.

"_Mera Neferti!_" She cried.

A light blue light came from her wand tip and soared three feet above her and burst into several small blue sparks that surrounded the entire common room. Then Cho dropped her arm, her wand slipping from her fingers and lay a few inches from her fingertips. The room froze for a moment. The Gryffindors stopped attacking Ron, Harry, Whitney, Tom, and Draco for a few seconds.

"Whitney, hide while they're still frozen. That way you won't get hurt." Tom said.

Whitney nodded and crawled past several frozen students. She got into a corner and sat there just as the spell wore off and a girl hit Tom in the face. Then Ron was tossed out, then Tom. Leaving Harry and Draco the only ones left. Both took out their wands. They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes and nodded.

"_Stupefy!_" The two of them started yelling.

Students started dropping, and some boys grabbed girls to shield them. After the stunning spells stopped, Dean, Seamus, and several other boys remained. Harry and Draco raised their wands again, then Dean and Seamus backed away then came back a few minutes later, Seamus holding Cho, his wand pointed at her neck, and Dean with Alyssia, his wand pointed at her. Alyssia was still conscious and she was looking at Draco.

"What're you waiting for?! Do it!" Alyssia screamed at him.

"I can't!" Draco yelled.

"Just do it!!!" Alyssia shrieked.

"What're you going to do now, Harry? You can't hurt her can you? You don't have it in you to hurt her, do you?" Seamus teased.

Cho suddenly opened her eyes and she felt a wand at her neck, and someone heavily breathing by her ear.

"Harry! Stun him already!" She shouted.

"Cho, I can't." Harry replied.

Cho stepped roughly on Seamus's foot, and he fell over, and Cho found herself pinned between the floor and Seamus. Then she looked around, and she saw her wand lying a foot away. She freed one of her arms, and tried desperately to reach her wand. Seamus saw this and took Cho's arm that he still had hold of behind her back, and pulled it backwards. Cho screamed, but still tried to get her wand.

"Wand…wand…wand!" She whispered.

Her wand flew to her hand, and she pointed it at Seamus. A red light was shining in front of her. Akira. She had let Kashya free. Akira now looked very different. So did Kashya's form. Akira had red eyes, red hair, a red vinyl catsuit that had short sleeves and shorts. It was completed with a long flowing red cape that had a high collar. Akira raised her hand, and Seamus flew off of Cho, and against a wall. Alyssia came free from Dean, and flew next to Seamus. The other boys looked on fearfully, and started to run for the dormitories, but Akira disappeared then reappeared in front of them and then snapped her fingers, and they were soaring to the wall next to Dean and Seamus. Then Akira fell over, and she returned to normal, all the red disappearing, and her school uniform taking place of the red clothes she wore moments before. Cho got up and clutched her arm painfully. Alyssia flung her arms around Draco and held him tightly. Tom had run over to Whitney and held her close. Ron and Hermione were in each others arms, and Harry walked next to Cho.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…just really tired…and my arm hurts like hell…" Cho replied.

"Wow…look at this mess! McGonagall's going to be furious!" Ron said loudly.

"Oh shut up, Ron…she'll never know…watch this…_Evanesco!_" Hermione said, taking out her wand.

The broken tables and burn holes in the wall disappeared. Whitney went around repairing the tables, and then rid the common room of the white dust that covered the floor and walls. Nick, Angela, Alicia, and Liam came rushing out of their dormitories. Liam saw Akira and was horrified.

"What the hell just happened?" Nick asked.

"Liam, Akira became Kashya again…" Cho said quietly.

"Who's Kashya?!" Alicia, Angela, and Nick asked.

"Nothing of your concern…" Cho answered.

"Whoa! Why's everyone look so beat up? And what happened to Dean, Seamus, Aaron, Adam, Kayla, Jessie, and Ashley?" Angela wondered.

"Oh um…because they didn't like the fact that we brought four of our friends along with us." Ron replied.

"What house are they in?" Alicia asked.

"Slytherin. But they're really nice people." Cho said quickly.

"So anyway, this lot attacked us…" Harry said.

"Are you all ok? Because you all look pretty badly hurt." Angela asked, her olive green eyes round as saucers.

"We're alright, but I think Tom, Alyssia, and Draco got hit the worst…although I think it's mostly Tom…" answered Ron.

"Tom Felton, right?" Alicia asked.

Tom nodded.

Cho walked over and tapped him with her wand.

"_Helios!_" She whispered.

"Thanks…" Tom muttered.

"No problem." Cho said.

"Well, I think we should be going now…" Draco said.

"Yeah…I don't want to be around when that lot wakes up…" Tom agreed.

The four of them left. Akira came round and rubbed her head.

"Oi…my head hurts…" She mumbled.

"Aki, are you alright?" Liam asked.

"Oh…I'm fine, Mez…just fine…" Akira replied.

She got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to bed…" Hermione, Ron, Liam, Akira, Alicia, Angela, and Nick said in unison.

They split up to their dormitories, leaving Harry and Cho alone in the common room. Harry shot Cho a mischievous grin. Cho grinned back, her eyes flashing mysteriously.

"We're alone." Harry said.

"Not really…they're all still here…" Cho said, nodding toward the unconscious Gryffindors at the wall.

Harry grinned and took her hand and let her upstairs to his dormitory. Ron was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, totally oblivious of what was going on. Harry sat down on his bed, and Cho sat next him. They closed the scarlet curtains around his bed, and Cho created a soundproof bubble around the bed. Both started kissing passionately, and Harry started to unbutton Cho's shirt, then went for the zipper on her skirt.

"No, Harry…we can't…" Cho whispered.

"I know…" He replied, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Cho laid down on his bed, feeling quite comfortable.

"Come here…" She said quietly.

Harry was confused but went over anyway and laid down next her. Cho pulled him closer to her, then kissed him softly. She rested his head on her chest, and gently ran her fingers through his messy black hair. They quietly talked to each other, and Cho even sang to him.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know?" Harry commented.


	7. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hogsmeade**

"Oh shut up!" Cho said, grinning.

"But it's true!" Harry said.

Cho hummed a tune quietly to him, then continued to run her fingers through his hair. They fell asleep minutes later.

Sunlight filtered through the dormitory. Harry opened his eyes groggily. He was still over come with sleep. Cho stirred and her brown eyes opened, and looked into his own. The scarlet curtain moved aside, to reveal a red haired and freckle-faced boy.

"Whoops! Am I interrupting anything?" Ron asked.

"Erm…No!" Harry and Cho answered quickly.

"Well…breakfast is going to start soon…and I know you forgot, or didn't even check the notice board, but today is the first Hogsmeade trip. So um…just…wear whatever…since it's Sunday…" Ron said nervously.

He closed the curtain, and Cho took out her wand and changed her uniform into an off-shoulder long bell sleeved peasant top in dark blue, and dark blue flare jeans with her black Vans®.

After Harry had changed, the two of them went downstairs into the common room. Hermione, Ron, Akira, Liam, Nick, Alicia, and Angela were all downstairs chatting animatedly with one another.

"So when's the bachelor and bachelorette parties?" Hermione asked.

"The what parties?" Ron asked.

"Oh…we forgot to tell you…Harry and I are engaged…" Cho said brightly.

Alicia and Angela clapped happily.

"Congratulations!" They cooed.

"Thanks…well…as for the parties, we've got to tell Tom, Whitney, Draco, and Alyssia." Cho answered.

"Very true. So when is it going to be?" Hermione wondered.

"Why not today? At Hogsmeade!" Cho suggested.

"Sounds great!" Akira and Hermione said in unison.

They all hurriedly rushed off to breakfast and found their four Slytherin friends just entering the hall. Cho pulled Whitney and Alyssia aside, and was talking so fast, but the girls must've understood her. When Cho finally stopped, Whitney and Alyssia screamed with joy.

"Really?!!" Whitney asked.

"Yeah. I'm serious. So will you both come? Hermione and Aki are coming. Then Harry can go with Tom, Draco, Ron, and Liam." Cho replied.

"Sounds perfect! We're going!" Alyssia said.

"Just tell Tom and Draco, alright?" Cho called after them, as they went to their house tables.

Breakfast had begun and quickly ended, and the group of ten rushed out the front doors and split up into groups of five. The girls went off to a tea shop, and the guys went to sit behind the Shrieking Shack, away from the people.

"So what should we do?" Liam asked.

"I dunno." Ron answered.

"Oh you both are really thick. You play strip poker!" Tom said sarcastically.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Liam exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow…you both are _really_ thick. I was just joking…although I wouldn't mind a round when the girls get back…" Tom replied.

"Well…that wasn't funny…" Ron said.

"Oh lighten up! I was having a bit of fun…man, I'm thirsty…I could sure go for a butterbeer…" Tom said.

Draco took out his wand and gave it a flick and five mugs of butterbeer appeared.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Honestly! I learned it from Alyssia…she's always summoning pumpkin juice in the common room…" Draco replied.

"Hey, Harry, you've been kind of quiet…what's on your mind?" Tom asked.

"Oh…um…nothing…" Harry lied.

He had been feeling his scar prickling for the past few minutes, the pain wasn't too bad, but he thought that he must be imagining it…

In the tea shop, Alyssia had turned Akira's tea into a large mug of butterbeer. The two of them were having a contest. Cho, Hermione, and Whitney watched interestedly.

"Alright, ready? Set. Go!" Alyssia cried.

Akira picked up her mug and started drinking it.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Whitney, Cho, and Hermione cheered.

Akira kept swallowing the butterbeer, and finally slammed the empty mug onto the table.

"Well…that's your fifth one…want to try again?" Alyssia asked.

"Oh…no…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Akira replied.

"Hey, Alyssia. You only drank three! Akira won." Hermione noted.

"Damn it!" Alyssia said loudly.

Several people looked around, and Alyssia laughed nervously. Cho sipped quietly at her tea. Hermione was talking to her at the same time.

"You know, we'll have more fun if we go find the guys…" Whitney said.

"Very true…but where would they be?" Cho wondered.

"We'll go look!" Alyssia said brightly.

They got up from their table and left a sickle each to pay for their tea, then went out the door.

The guys were talking, and lying on the grass, drinking butterbeer and staring up at the sky. Harry was half asleep. He heard several footsteps heard a pair stop right next to him. He looked up and saw Cho.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Great! Now we can play strip poker!" Tom shouted.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'Lyss. You should've heard him earlier…he was getting so excited about it…" Draco said.

Alyssia laughed.

"How do you play strip poker anyway?" Whitney asked.

"Um…" Tom answered.

"He doesn't know…" Draco said.

"I know Blackjack." Cho said.

"Then we'll play Strip Blackjack!" Tom cried. "And the rules, the loser gives the article of clothing to their boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, or fiancée."

"Haha…In your dreams!" Alyssia said.

Minutes later…

Each of them had cards in their hands. Tom was dealer.

"So Alyssia, you gonna hit or stay?" He asked.

"Hit me!" She replied.

"Ok!" Tom said, lightly hitting Alyssia in the arm.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Alyssia whined.

"I know that!"

He handed her another card.

"Anyone else? Hit or stay?" He asked.

"Stay." The others replied.

"Ok, flip your cards." He instructed.

They all turned their cards over.

"What's everyone got?" Tom asked.

"Seventeen." Cho replied.

"Nineteen." Harry said.

"Sixteen." Liam said.

"Fourteen." Akira said.

"Twenty." Draco replied.

"Eighteen." Ron and Hermione said.

"Thirteen." Alyssia cried.

"Ok, Alyssia, give Draco something…like your shirt or something…" Tom said gleefully.

"My shirt?! Hell no! Not in front of all you people!" Alyssia snapped.

She tossed a rubber band at Draco. Tom took everyone's cards and he gave them new cards. Everyone took their turn, and then flipped their cards over. Nick came walking over.

"Hey! What're you guys and girls up to?" He asked.

"We're playing Strip Blackjack." Draco answered.

"Ooh! Sounds like fun! Can I play too?" Nick asked.

"Sure…" Tom said.

He gave Nick his cards, and then he flipped them over. He was smiling. Hermione was pouting. Everyone made their call, and Hermione lost, and Nick won.

"Hermione! Come on! Give something to Ron!" Tom teased.

Hermione turned red and handed her shirt over.

"Now that's more like it!" Tom said.

Whitney elbowed him in the ribs, and Tom smiled and laughed. He gave them new cards…

"Cho! You lost!"

"Yeah…yeah…give something to Harry…" She muttered.

She tossed her shirt at him. But she also laughed at all of them. She had a strapless undershirt on underneath her blue peasant top.

"No fair, Cho!" Hermione complained.

They played several rounds, and drank butterbeer, and then they had to leave Hogsmeade. Everyone got their clothes back and put them on, then they walked back up to the castle.


	8. Halloween and Fear

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Halloween and Fear**

Everyone had so much fun at the party. The days at school seemed to whiz by. It was Halloween. Cho's seventeenth birthday. Cho had awoken and found gifts waiting on her bedside. She opened each parcel and loved each gift. She dressed and went down to the common room. Dumbledore had given them the day off today to unwind, and so the students could have an extra study day. Harry and the others arrived in the common room and together they set off to breakfast, then Cho and Hermione set off to the library.

They were taking quick notes, and Cho left the library early, and was heading out to the grounds when she was pulled into a broom closet on the second floor. Her robes were forcefully taken off and were left outside the broom closet door, then the door was shut hastily and locked, and someone was kissing her. And it wasn't Harry. She shoved him off, and was looking at Josh Davies.

"You asshole!" Cho screamed.

"You can scream all you like, but no one will hear you. The door is soundproof. Not even your precious Potter can save you now!" Josh cackled.

"Well someone's been thinking pretty hard…" Cho said coldly.

"Oh shut up…now, my little tart, I'm going to make you my slave!" Josh said, grinning.

"You wish!" Cho replied.

Josh took out his wand and cast a placement charm on her, so she was stuck to one of the walls. Josh was smiling and laughing insanely.

"My dreams will come true at last!!!" He shouted, as he removed Cho's socks and shoes.

"I don't even want to know what you dream about…" Cho muttered.

"What's that, darling?" Josh asked.

He kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth. Cho bit his lip, making him draw back.

"You're rather feisty today, aren't you?" He asked, licking her face. "It'll make what's about to happen even more enjoyable…did I mention you taste good?"

"You're sick! Let me go!" Cho shouted fiercely.

"No…I like you…I've liked you for a while now…and I'm going to take my chance to get close to you while I can…maybe your feelings will change after the few minutes you'll spend in this room…" Josh said hopefully.

"I will never love you."

"That should all change…"

He tore off her clothes and admired her figure in her underclothes.

"Nice…I never knew you looked this good."

"Josh, go fuck yourself, ok? Just leave me alone, and let me go, alright?"

"That's no way to talk to me…"

"Well get used to it!"

Josh kissed her again, and touched her chest, then dug into the pocket of his robes and took out a small knife. Cho saw the blade and shuddered.

"Oh don't worry…I won't hurt you…as long as you be a nice girl for me…"

Harry had just walked into the library.

"Where's Cho?" He asked Hermione.

"I don't know. She left a while ago." Hermione replied.

"I'll check the common room." Harry said.

"I'll help, I'll go get Alyssia and Whitney…" Hermione said.

Both left the library and walked in different directions and met up in the hall again.

"She's not in the common room. I asked Akira to check if she was in her dormitory. She's not there." Harry said.

"Get Tai." Hermione, Alyssia, and Whitney answered in unison.

They rushed off to the fifth floor and went into the office that Tai was using.

"Tai! Cho's missing." Harry said once he was in the door.

"What?" Tai asked.

"We can't find her. She's not in Gryffindor Tower. She has to be somewhere in the castle." Hermione replied.

Josh had taken the knife and cut the straps on Cho's bra, and he cut the piece of fabric by the clasp that held it closed.

"Nice…" He muttered.

Cho's bravery was not to last for much longer…fear was starting overwhelm her, and it only made Josh grin some more.

"Oh it looks like you've calmed down now…" He said, grinning.

Cho suddenly felt cold and started to shudder. Her eyes were burning, dying to let a river of tears flow. But she wouldn't let Josh see her cry. That's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see her weakness, and he'd take advantage of the moment, and she'd be helpless to do anything.

'Harry…where are you?' Cho thought.

Currently everyone was scouring the third floor now, and they had run down to the second floor. Harry was in the lead, and then he saw a small black pile.

"Tai! Over here!" He yelled.

Tai ran over.

"What is it?" He asked.

Harry picked up the small black pile. And held them up, showing black Hogwarts robes with a Gryffindor badge on the chest and a small silver Head Girl pin above it.

"It's Cho's robes…" Harry replied.

"And it's right outside…" Tai said.

"A broom closet." Harry, Whitney, Alyssia, and Hermione finished.

The five of them put two and two together.

"Uh-oh." The five chorused.

Tai tried to open the broom closet door. It was locked.

"She's definitely in there. This broom closet is always unlocked." He said. "_Alohomora!_"

The door unlocked with a click, and Tai put his hand on the knob, Harry ran forth, his wand drawn. Tai nodded at Harry.

"One. Two. Three!" He counted.

He turned the knob and the door flew open.

Light spilled into the dark broom closet, and Cho saw two faces that she was so happy to see. She was saved.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry shouted, his wand at Josh.

Josh fell stiff as a board, and hit his head on an overturned metal bucket, and ended up knocking himself out. Tai examined the way Cho was being held to the wall.

"Placement Charm…counter charm…oh yeah…_Unplacetonium!_" He muttered.

Cho fell off the wall and into Harry's arms, where she cried. Harry held her close and stroked her raven black hair. Cho stopped crying and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I was…so…scared!" She choked.

Tai handed Cho her robes. She slipped them on and took her wand out of the pocket and tapped a part of her stomach and a t shirt and shorts appeared. She pointed at her feet and she had sandals. The rest of her uniform that Josh had forcefully taken off was lying in a crumpled heap.

"_Evanesco!_" She whispered.

Her clothes disappeared, and she put her wand away, then Whitney, Hermione, and Alyssia bustled into the closet and gave her a hug.

"Oh Cho! Are you alright?" Whitney, Hermione, and Alyssia asked.

"I think I should be…" Cho replied.

"Ok, could we like, get out of here? Because it's getting really stuffy in here and there isn't much room in here for all of us!" Alyssia asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes…let's get out of here!" Cho agreed.

They all stumbled out of the broom closet and lay sprawled in the hallway. Each of them stood up and Tai revived Josh, and seized him by the ear and was about to take him away.

"No. Tai, wait. Let me…" Cho said quietly, grinning evilly.

Alyssia, Hermione, and Whitney had to hold their laughter in, and Harry fought to keep a straight face.

"Um…ok, sure…" Tai replied in an obviously fake uncertain voice.

He let go of Josh's ear, and Cho shoved him at the wall. Josh was confused, but went with it. He started grinning, and Cho grinned and put herself against him. Cho leaned her face towards his, and raised one of her legs slightly. Josh leaned forward towards her, and Cho raised her knee so it collided right between his legs. Josh fell over, and Cho kicked him several times in the small of the back, so he'd start rolling. She kicked him one last time, and Josh went rolling down the stairs that led to the first floor. Cho and the others burst out laughing.

"Tai, you'd better give me bonus points for getting _that_ close to him." Cho said.

"Yeah…Ok um…ten points to Harry for helping me, and fifteen to you. Five for charming him with you good looks and distracting him from your evil plot, and ten for taking your evil plot into action. Sound fair?" Tai replied.

"Sounds good…now um…we should be getting back to the common room…"

"Nonsense. Dinner's about to start."

"Oh fine…"

They went down to dinner and Dumbledore made the usual Halloween speech, and the school ghosts flew in and out of the Great Hall, and Peeves would occasionally blow in someone's ear or make a honking noise. Students laughed, and smiled and everyone had fun with wizard crackers, and happily ate pumpkin pasties, Cho got even more presents, including one from Josh. She didn't open it, but made sure that Josh could see, and she set fire to the parcel with her wand tip, and grinned. Everyone had a great time that Halloween. The feast ended, and everyone turned in and went to bed early. November arrived, and the winter came in, harsh and cruel…


	9. A Friendship Broken

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Friendship Broken**

On a late November day, during break, Cho was in the girls lavatory and was toweling her hands dry. The lavatory door swung open, and several girls could be heard chatting away. Cho paid no attention to it, until she heard Harry's name mentioned. She hid in one of the stalls just as the girls came around the corner to the very spot where Cho was seconds before.

"Now that Harry Potter…he's really something…" said a girl.

"But it's a pity we can't have him…he's with that Chang girl…" said another.

"But you know, over the years, we've watched Potter grow, and I mean, look at him now! He's drop dead gorgeous!"

"Well yeah…I mean, Harry is really good looking, but he's in love with Cho. That'll never change." Parvati said.

"I've personally had fantasies…I have to admit it…" Lavender said quietly.

"Ooh! Here's something really good! I heard that Chang and Potter had a little fun in the summer!"

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.

"What I'm saying is that…oh…I can't say it…well…it involves a bedroom ok?"

"You're saying that…that Cho and Harry…?" Parvati asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Exactly!"

"Well…you all are idiots! Haven't you seen the ring on Cho's finger? She's obviously engaged to him! I wonder when they're going to get married…" Lavender said.

"How sweet! But I also must say…I heard a rumor…a bad one…" Parvati said, her voice suddenly losing its girlish height and dropping to a low serious tone.

"What is it?" The girls chorused.

"Cho will kill me if she knows I said this…but I heard…she's going to have Harry's child…" Parvati whispered.

Cho couldn't listen to it anymore. She left the stall and strode forward.

"Enough already! Enough, I say!" She snapped.

The girls saw her and backed away.

"You…you were listening? How much did you hear?" Lavender asked.

"All of it! Even the bit about you fancying Harry!" Cho said angrily.

"Cho, we're really, really sorry." Parvati said.

"You know what? Your apologies are useless to me! I can't believe all of you! Parvati, Lavender, consider yourselves my enemies."

With that, she ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, and into a corner against the wall, and broke out into tears and sobbed softly.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know…" Parvati answered.

Harry was walking down the hall, looking for Cho, when he heard someone crying. He ran down the hall and saw Cho sitting with her back against the wall, and hugging her knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"T-they know!" She choked.

"Know what?"

"About what happened during the summer! And everything! The secrets I've been trying to keep from everyone!"

"But how could they know?"

"They heard they were rumors. But no one knows except all of our friends…someone's broken their silence…but who?"

"I don't know…but we can find out later. I've been looking all over for you. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about it…just don't do that too much ok?"

"Alright."

With that, he helped her off of the floor and onto her feet. He put an arm securely around her waist and they walked down the hall to the common room…

Unknown to them, they were being watched. The pair of eyes that watched them welled up in tears. A red-headed girl ran away in tears. She had heard the rumors in the bathroom, and heard Cho confirm them herself. She couldn't believe it. She ran all the way out to the grounds and into a small area that students didn't pass by much and cried there.

The break ended and everyone went to their next class. Harry, Cho, and Ron headed up to the North Tower for Divination. They took seats on the poufs at the very back of the class, and saw Lavender and Parvati walk in. Cho glared at the two of them menacingly. She dug into her bag and took out the diary that Harry had gotten her. The diary would write whatever was on her mind for her without having to write it herself. All she had to do was open it. She opened her diary, and stared at it for a moment, and the silver quill that came with it began to whiz across the page. The room was pretty much silent except for the sound of the quill scratching angrily at the parchment pages. The quill lay flat and the diary closed and locked. Cho put it away, feeling much happier than she was a few minutes before, and then Professor Trelawney's misty voice rang out from the front of the room.

"I sense many secrets flitting about…terrible secrets…and-"

She gasped, then continued.

"And the secrets are about someone in our class…"

Lavender raised her hand.

"Miss Brown?"

"Professor, what you are sensing are just rumors. And they're about Chang." She said.

Cho's fingernails scraped angrily at the desk.

"About Miss Chang?" Professor Trelawney asked, sounding horrified. "What ever could the rumor be?!"

"Oh nothing of much importance…it kind of involves Potter too…" Parvati added helpfully.

"Mr. Potter too?!"

"Yes, Professor! The rumors are dreadful!" Lavender wailed, in a fake pained voice.

"My child, this burden must be difficult to bear! Please, tell me!"

"Why do you need her to tell you? Why don't you just use your Inner Eye and read her mind?" Cho asked coldly.

The whole class looked up at her.

"Miss Chang! This is unusual behavior!"

"You may think so, but I believe my behavior is perfectly rational…considering what Brown and Patil said about me in the lavatory before class."

"Miss Brown! Miss Patil!"

"That's a lie! You were listening in!" Lavender snapped.

"You weren't minding your own business! You should've stayed out of our affairs!" Parvati interjected.

"Well I wasn't the one who was stupid enough to not look around and make sure the one you were talking about wasn't in the same room! I wasn't the one stupid enough to talk about Harry at the top of their voice! And I wasn't the one stupid enough to say such awful wretched things about your friends!" Cho screamed at them.

"Well…at least I wasn't the one that was stupid enough to go have a fun tumble with Potter during the summer!" Parvati and Lavender screeched.

"Keep your fat mouths shut! That's a lie!"

"Don't deny it Chang! You know it happened!" Parvati said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up!" Cho shrieked.

"How's this to shut you up?! We're not the one's stupid enough to be having Potter's baby!" Lavender taunted.

'Don't do anything. Or else it'll prove it's true…' Cho thought to herself angrily.

"Oh we got you now…" Lavender said, pleased with herself.

"Pathetic isn't it, Lavender?" Parvati asked.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Cho screamed.

She was on her feet and didn't even realize it.

"Oh yeah, you've got that thing where you can't stand the word 'pathetic'. What's up with that anyway? It's just a word…" Lavender said evilly.

"It is not just a word. It is much more than that. It means pain and anger to me. It means suffering and sadness. It means much more than you can ever imagine!" Cho said, trying to remain calm.

Her voice shook with anger. She slowly sat down again, and clutched her stomach. Harry looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" She replied softly.

"Well…lesson dismissed!" Trelawney said, her voice no longer airy or light, but high and squeaky and full of shock and fear.

Everyone left the classroom, and the whole class except Lavender, Parvati, and Ron surrounded Cho and Harry.

"So is what they said in there true?" Seamus asked.

"Shut up." Cho replied.

"Is it true?"

"Shut up."

"So was it fun?"

"Shut up!"

"Did it seem worth it?"

"Shut UP!"

"Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Are those two girls just making it all up?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Was it enjoyable?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

They fell silent, and Cho, Harry, and Ron walked away quickly and met up with Hermione, Akira, Liam, Angela, Alicia, Nick, and Alexa. Whitney, Tom, Draco, and Alyssia joined them a few minutes later.

"I heard the rumors!" Whitney said.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly having the best day today as you can see…" Cho replied.

"What rumors?" Angela asked, her eyes darting around suspiciously.

"Oh about Cho. How she's engaged, and what she did during her summer…" Whitney answered.

"I've heard those too!" Angela exclaimed in shock, clapping a hand to her mouth, her olive green eyes widening.

"We've heard them too…" Alicia, Nick, Tom, Draco, Alyssia, Akira, Liam, and Alexa admitted glumly.

"Great! The whole school knows! My day only keeps getting better and better!" Cho said sarcastically.

She ran to the seventh floor and screamed the password at the fat lady then ran up to her dormitory and hurled her bag at the carpet and flung herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow and started to cry.

Akira and Hermione followed her and ran after her and into the seventh year girls dormitory.

"Cho, aren't you going to come to class?" Hermione wondered.

"No…tell Hagrid and Tai that I'm not going to lessons because I don't feel well…" Cho replied through her pillow, her voice slightly muffled.

"You have to go! You'll be missing an important lesson! Today we're learning about phoenixes, and Hagrid would probably like to borrow Lumé!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah well…I'm not…going…you can take Lumé, and go to class. But I'm not going." Cho said.

"You're the only one that can control her! Well…the only one that would be present in the class to control her." Hermione persisted.

"Aki and Tai can control her too…but she'll listen to anyone if they're my friends."

"Cho, please, I'm really worried. What's wrong? Please tell me. I'm your sister!" Akira pleaded.

"Look, just go to class. You both are going to be late."

Cho muttered something in Chinese to her sister then took out her wand and conjured some tea. Akira and Hermione took this as a hint and left. They had five minutes to get to their next lessons. Both of them tore down the spiral staircase and out the portrait hole and down seven flights of stairs.

"Lumé!" Akira whispered.

Instantly Lumé appeared at Akira's side.

'What will you be needing Aki?' Lumé asked.

"I need you to help us get to class. Take me to Herbology, and Hermione to Care of Magical Creatures. Drop me off first, and obey Hermione until I come back from Herbology. When you drop Hermione off, stay there and become your phoenix form. Understand?" Akira explained.

'I understand.' Lumé replied.

"Good." Akira said.

Lumé took both of the girls hands and they flew out the door and to the greenhouses. She dropped off Akira, then flew over to Hagrid's cabin. She dropped off Hermione, and remained there. The students oohed and aahed at her, then she turned into a phoenix and perched herself on Hagrid's garden fence.

Hagrid came out of his hut and saw Lumé and admired her for a moment.

"Tha's a very nice phoenix. Who's is it?" He asked.

"That would be the Chang family's phoenix, Lumé. Cho let me borrow her." Hermione replied.

"Speakin o' which, where is Cho anyway?"

"She's not coming to lessons today. She's feeling ill."

"Ah…well, I hope she feels better…"

Hagrid approached the class and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Thanks to Miss Chang, we've got a very rare phoenix to study today. Hermione, would you mind fetching young Miss Chang? You know, Akira?" Hagrid said.

Hermione nodded, but Lumé vanished and reappeared with Akira at her side.

"Uh…so why am I here?" She asked.

"Yeh'll be helpin' us with the lesson today." Hagrid replied.

"Oh. Cool." Akira said, with little enthusiasm.

"So jus' go ahead and tell the class 'bout yer phoenix." Hagrid said, looking very excited.

"Er…right…anyway, this is Lumé. She's a gold phoenix. She has two forms. A woman and a phoenix. She's been in the Chang family just recently. My late parents got her just before Tai, my older brother, was born. She was fully grown when Cho was born, and has aged like a normal person. So she's just a little older than Tai is. She's got really unique powers. But I can't exactly say it…oh yeah, you already know about the Angel's Prophecy…so anyway, when she sings the Phoenix Song, Cho changes into the angel of light, a.k.a. Angel Serenity, and Rochelle, turns into the angel of darkness, a.k.a. Angel Genesis…now um…she'll obey everyone that are friends of everyone in the family. But if one of us in the family doesn't like you, Lumé might attack. So just be warned. So who wants to pet her first?" Akira explained.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Tom, Whitney, Draco, and Alyssia all stepped forward. Akira smiled at them and motioned for them to come over.

"Thank you for volunteering." Akira said brightly.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"Just pet her. I know for sure she won't hurt you. I think that she might listen to Harry the most though…because it depends on the feelings of all of us. And well, Cho is in love with Harry, so that's a strong emotion, and Tai and I both consider him a friend, so we have positive feelings about him too, but Cho's emotion overrules ours. Heck, Harry might be able to control her! But I'm sure all of you will pretty much be able to control Lumé." Akira answered.

Gently, each of them stroked Lumé's golden plume. Her feathers were like silk, and shined in the bright afternoon sun. Everyone petted her except Lavender and Parvati. When it was their turn, Lumé shrieked a cry of warning.

"Lavender, Parvati, back away, real slowly…then-" Akira began.

Her words were lost as Lumé shrieked again and swooped down towards the two girls.

"No! Lumé! Stop! Don't!" Akira screamed.

Lavender and Parvati were running through the students and were trying to get to the castle. Lumé followed them, and Akira ran after the three of them.

"Lavender! Parvati! Do NOT run!" Akira shouted.

But Lavender and Parvati didn't listen and kept on running. Akira rolled her eyes, then ran quickly and jumped onto Lumé, making the bird fall out of midair. Lumé scratched Akira's face with a golden talon, making Akira release her and letting her fly away towards Lavender and Parvati. Akira had a gash on her cheek that was bleeding badly.

"LUMÉ! STOP!!! STOP IT!" She screeched.

But Lumé didn't listen. She kept going after Lavender and Parvati. The two girls stumbled and fell, and Lumé positioned herself into an attack formation, and the two girls cowered, knowing that it would be the end.

"STOP!!!" Akira yelled one last time, hoping her phoenix would listen.

"_Iru de heion, sukoshi tori! Iru de heiwa, sukoshi tori! Musubu anata no kanjo! Iru de heion ima, sukoshi tori…iru…de…heion…_" came a voice.

Akira turned around and saw her sister. She took a look at Lumé. The phoenix had stopped moving completely.

"Lumé, do not harm them. Leave them be." Cho said.

"Cho!" Akira exclaimed.

"Aki." Cho replied.

"What did you use on her?" Akira asked.

"It's the Japanese calming spell. The words say 'Be at peace, little bird! Be at peace, little bird! Bind your emotions. Be at peace now, little bird…be…at…peace…'" Cho explained.

"I knew that! But that was amazing…totally awesome." Akira said beaming.

"Lumé." Cho called.

Lumé flew over to Cho's shoulder.

"Heal Aki's wound." She said, pointing to the cut on her sister's face.

Lumé nodded and cried a few pearly tears, and the wound was healed.

"Go to the forest. Remain there until I call for you." Cho said.

Lumé chirped a note of understanding and flew off.


	10. Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Christmas Holiday**

Hagrid dismissed the class and gave them no homework and sent Lavender and Parvati to the hospital wing. By then, Thanksgiving had come and gone, Christmas was upon them, and snow covered the grounds. Cho and Harry would spend nearly every night together sitting by the fire in the common room. Ron and Hermione were in the library 'studying', and Akira and Liam had made the mistake of walking underneath mistletoe, making Ron grin. Last year, Peeves had disguised himself as the Fat Friar and had a sprig of mistletoe in his hand and made Ron kiss Hermione. The Gray Lady had also flown over to Akira and Liam with mistletoe, but they avoided having to kiss by Akira directing her over to Cho. But now there was no escape for them. Ron was laughing, and several people looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey! Liam! You have to kiss her now! No tricks this time!" Ron snickered.

"Hey, it's not like I mind anymore." Liam replied.

He put an arm around Akira's shoulder pecked her on the lips, then walked away and saluted Ron and took a seat in one of the soft squashy armchairs. Akira smiled nervously and joined Liam in a vacant seat nearby. Ron stood there thunderstruck and in complete shock.

"Oh come off it, Ron. It's too late to get revenge now…" Harry said from behind him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ron agreed.

"But it isn't too late to keep someone company…" Cho said, motioning at Hermione.

Hermione was sitting at a table hiding behind a mountain of books.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Just…be yourself, don't be an idiot, help her, alright?" Cho said, pushing him in Hermione's direction.

"Whoa! Stop!" Ron shouted, as he was almost knocked into the giant stack of books inches from Hermione's head.

Cho giggled and sat down.

"Ok…I shouldn't be doing anymore of that…" She said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…just fine." Cho replied.

Harry glanced at her, trying to find any problem on the surface, but suddenly noticed she looked just the same as she always had been. There was no sign that she was gaining any weight or even expecting a child for that matter.

"Hey um Cho, shouldn't your stomach be like um…?" He asked, his words failing him.

"It's a charm. It makes the seer except myself see me normal. I see myself as I really am. Everyone else sees me just like as I was last year. The charm makes the seer see what I want them to…rather, it mirrors their eyes so they can't see what is really there. With all these rumors going about, I don't want people to have them confirmed for them…" Cho answered.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…but that's cool about that charm thing." Harry replied.

"I'm really tired, and I want to get some rest…Christmas is coming…and I have a few questions for Whitney…she should be having her baby soon, you know?" Cho said.

"Yeah…so when do you think it'll be born?" Harry wondered.

"Well, I heard from Alyssia, everyone's placing their bets on what day it'll be born. The funny thing is, Whitney, Alyssia, Tom, Draco, Hermione, and I all guessed sometime in late January to early February…"

"When you go visit Whitney tomorrow, let her know I'll bet five galleons that it's going to be born on a holiday." Harry said, pressing five gold coins into Cho's hand.

"That I will. Goodnight." She said, kissing him on the cheek and rushing off to the girls dormitory.

Harry grinned and turned in shortly after.

The following morning was Christmas Eve, and Cho woke bright and early, and woke Harry up.

"Morning!" She said brightly.

"Morning…" Harry replied sleepily, putting on his glasses. "What time is it?"

"It's about seven o' clock…" Cho answered.

"Ok…I'll be downstairs in about an hour…besides, you need to go see Whitney don't you?" Harry said.

"Yeah…well, I'll see you at breakfast…or either that, just have breakfast on the grounds. Because that's where I plan on going to talk with Whitney." Cho said.

Harry nodded, and Cho rushed off downstairs…

A few hours later, Cho and Whitney were talking on the grounds by the lake, and Harry and the others were a little further away, eating breakfast that Tai whipped up, and they were accompanied by Sirius and Remus.

"I wonder what those two are talking about…" Tai thought aloud.

"Why don't you go ask?" Alyssia suggested.

"That'd be plain stupid. It'd be like meddling into their privacy." Tai replied.

"Oh…" Alyssia said.

"Well…if you really want to know, then you should ask…if you're concerned…" Remus said, sipping some tea.

"You know I wouldn't do that…I can't be nosing into my sister's business all the time. She needs her own personal time, and time to spend with people that are going through the same things she is." Tai said.

"So Tom, how's Whitney been?" Alyssia asked, changing the subject.

"Oh she's been good…" Tom answered.

"Tai, you never did tell us her name." Sirius said.

"Who's name?" Tai asked defensively.

"The one you fell in love with." Sirius responded.

"Oh…her…Ushio Yamazaki." Tai answered.

"Taichi! You've never ever told any of us anything about her!" Akira exclaimed.

"Yeah well, it's been bottled up for a while, and I guess…now…I feel ready to talk about it…" Tai said shrugging his shoulders.

"So this Ushio girl, what did she look like?" Akira wondered.

"Probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" Tai replied, his voice sounding far off.

"Hey! Lover boy! Snap out of your dream and tell all of us who can't read your mind what the hell you're thinking about!" Akira snapped, annoyed.

"Oh um…right…anyway, she had very pretty long dark brown hair that was straight and flowed down to her waist and she had these gorgeous almond-shaped lavender eyes. And I met her in our third year…She was carrying loads of books, and Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathroom again. I had just come in from Quidditch practice, and she slipped on a wet spot on the floor, and her books went flying out of her arms, and I caught her from falling, and saved her books. When I first looked into her eyes, and I looked into hers-" Tai said, being interrupted.

"Ok thank you! You don't need to tell us in such a detailed way!" Akira said, still annoyed.

"Hey, it looks like Cho and Whitney have finally finished talking!" Ron said, sounding slightly excited.

All of them whirled around and saw the two girls approaching them. Both sat down in the snow and remained silent for a moment.

"So er, did you get all of your questions answered?" Tai asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Oh…yeah, I did." Cho answered.

"You alright? You both just seem kind of quiet now…" Tai said.

"We're just fine…Honestly!" Cho said.

"If you say so…" Tai muttered.

"It's really cold out here…perhaps we should go inside?" Whitney suggested.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

They all went inside the castle and went to either their offices or dormitories.

Cho fell asleep early that night. When she awoke, it was almost noon on Christmas day. She saw a stack of present for her at the foot of her bed, and opened each one. Hermione had got her a book, Ron got her lots of chocolate frogs, Akira and Tai sent her a silk scroll with a beautiful picture painted by the both of them, Whitney sent her a hand knitted scarf and little socks for a baby, Remus and Sirius gave her a package of Honeydukes chocolate, and Harry had put together a photo album with pictures from their fifth year and sixth year, as well as two silver bracelets that would alert her of important events. She dressed and put the photo album away in her trunk and slipped the bracelets on and went downstairs to the common room.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Akira, Liam, Alexa, Alicia, Angela, and Nick were all downstairs talking. They looked up when they saw Cho on the stairs. They waved and motioned for her to join them. Cho walked over and took a seat in an armchair next to Harry.

"Well good morning! Happy Christmas to you!" Akira said brightly.

"Oh…yeah, well thanks…and I got the gifts…they were beautiful." Cho replied.

"We're glad you liked them." Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Akira said.

Cho smiled at them all. No one said anything after that. It was a complete awkward silence. Cho admired the silver bangles on her arms, and before she even realized it, her hand was in Harry's. He gently caressed her fingertips, and kissed her hand.

"Hey, umm, why don't we go and get some butterbeer and eggnog from the kitchen?" Hermione suggested.

Everyone took the hint except Nick.

"Wha-why?!" He asked.

Angela dragged him away forcefully by the collar of his shirt. Once out of earshot, she released him and looked at him, thoroughly annoyed.

"You're so thick, you know?! We're merely giving Harry and Cho some time to themselves! Honestly! You and your girlfriend-if you had one-wouldn't be caught dead snogging in front of your best friends!" Angela said through gritted teeth, her olive green eyes flashing menacingly.

"For your information, I have a girlfriend!" Nick replied.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Angela asked, sounding amused.

"You wouldn't know her." Nick said defensively.

"Try me." Angela said, grinning.

"Alright. She's a Ravenclaw-" Nick began.

"It's Katherine Kim, isn't it?!" Angela exclaimed.

"No. You've never met her." Nick finished.

Angela pouted, and stared Nick in the eye.

"So who is she? Who is this girl? Is it one of Cho's childhood friends? That Yuri girl I heard stories about?" Angela wondered.

Nick sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't know any of us except me and Alicia. Yeah, that's right, Alicia knows her. They're good friends…"

"Could you quit blabbing and tell me her name?!"

"Fine! God! Her name is Kira Kumiko. Are you happy now?"

Nick was very annoyed, and Angela was happy and dancing with glee that she finally got the answer she wanted.

"Yes. I'm very happy now." Angela said, twirling her long red hair between her fingers.

Nick suddenly felt like he was being watched, and looked around. Everyone in the common room was staring at them. Angela started laughing, and couldn't stop. She started pointing and laughing and backed away a few steps, and finally ended up tripping over a small table and falling over onto her back. Then Nick started laughing, but not for long. Angela got up and rubbed her back then walked over to Nick and pushed him into a chair, making him fall over. Then everyone in the common room started laughing.

In the end, Nick and Angela were badly bruised and several chairs and tables were broken. Plus, they had several splinters, and their bodies were aching, so they decided to turn in and go to their dormitories. Once the atmosphere had returned to normal, everyone went down to dinner, now realizing that Nick and Angela's quarrel had made them all miss lunch and leave them a few minutes until dinner. Cho, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Akira, Liam, Alexa, and Alicia went out through the portrait hole and were halfway down a flight of stairs, when a pretty fourth year Ravenclaw approached them.

"Have you seen Nick?" She asked.

"Hi Kira! Nick is in his dormitory right now. He kind of got into a fight with Angela…" Alicia said.

"Oh…well…when you get a chance, give him this. It's a Christmas present for him." Kira said, putting a parcel into Alicia's hand.

Kira walked away and joined a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"So that's Nick's girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Alicia answered.

"Wow…" Ron said.

Hermione elbowed him forcefully.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione grinned, seeming very satisfied. Alicia spotted one of her other friends and ran off with them. Alexa also saw one of her many friends in a pack and joined them. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Cho, Akira, and Liam were left alone together. They all proceeded down to dinner and were joined by Whitney, Tom, Draco, and Alyssia.

No one said a word. The group went to dinner, and to their surprise, Tom, Whitney, Alyssia, and Draco joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Pansy and the others have kicked us out of our own house. They've disowned us. So we aren't allowed at the table anymore. We can only stay in our dormitories…but I doubt that we'll be staying in the Slytherin dungeon for very long…" Draco explained.

Dumbledore suddenly stood up from his seat, and the hall fell silent.

"There has been an attack…"


	11. Confusion and Death

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Confusion and Death**

Whispers rang out through the room, and then quickly died away, eager, but afraid to know what Dumbledore was going to say.

"A few hours ago, over twenty muggle families were murdered. Several Death Eaters were responsible. But also, Voldemort attacked St. Mungo's, and killed everyone. He also had a few Death Eaters with him…Rochelle, the angel of darkness attacked over seventy wizarding families, leaving no one alive. Cianna Kelsey is now being controlled by the Imperius Curse, and she attacked the Ministry of Magic this evening. Lucius Malfoy was accompanying her, and half of the Ministry was brutally slaughtered. Every auror was either killed or injured. Voldemort's army of Death Eaters grows larger. He is getting more followers every day. His army is up to at least two hundred already. But the real threat is this school. Voldemort has his eye on Hogwarts. Many powerful witches and wizards reside in this very room. They are the one's that will help bring Voldemort to his downfall…Voldemort wishes to kill these gifted members of our magical community. We cannot let this happen. Therefore, I am forced to shorten the school year for the very first time. The exams shall be taken in March, and the school year will end on the last day of April. Please stay alert and keep your guard…now, I believe I have delayed you all from your feast long enough, so tuck in." Dumbledore said.

Once he had said his final words, the golden plates and goblets filled before them with food. The news was so shocking, that no one really ate much during dinner. Harry scarcely ate anything.

"Please Harry, you have to eat. It isn't good for you to not eat! Please, eat something!" Hermione stated.

Harry did eventually eat, but he didn't feel hungry anymore…his hunger had evaporated…along with his happiness. Voldemort and his followers had killed so many innocent people today. And it was all because he had been born. It was his fault that all these deaths were happening…and he would be the one to stop it. It was his responsibility. He caused this mess, and he was going to put an end to it before it could get any worse. He was deep in thought, Dumbledore's words still fresh in his mind and ringing throughout his brain. He didn't even realize that the feast had ended, and Cho was trying to get his attention. He felt ice flowing through his veins. He felt completely numb. Paralyzed. He was staring moodily at his now empty and sparkling clean plate. Footsteps approached and only then did he look up. Towering above him he saw none other than Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster took a seat across from him and surveyed him through his half-moon spectacles.

"Harry, I know this new information is difficult to process, and I also know that you must be thinking that this is all your fault. It isn't your fault or mine. It is no one's fault. Tom Riddle merely became the way he is now because he was destined for a life of bloodshed and destruction. But Harry, you are also destined. Destined for a life of peace and light. Cho is destined to guide you, Akira was destined to succumb to the dark, but survived with her belief in her family and hope in the light. Whitney is destined to bring peace, Tom is destined to bring calm, Draco is destined to turn the Death Eaters back to the light, Alyssia is destined to bring harmony, Hermione is destined to be the bringer of knowledge and love, Ronald is destined to a life of riches that don't exist only in gold, Liam is destined for a life of happiness. You all are the hope of the worlds. Muggle and Wizard alike. You are the most powerful and skilled witches and wizards of your year. There will be a time when you will all have to fight and show Voldemort the ways of the light, that day is both far but very near. But until that day comes, stay alert and out of trouble. Now I advise that you all get to bed." Dumbledore explained.

He walked away, leaving the others to dwell on the new information that they had just learned. They did as Dumbledore had advised and went to their common rooms and up to bed.

For the next couple of days everyone was just letting the information sink in. Classes were the same old thing, because teachers were trying to keep everyone calm 'just in case anything unexpectedly or something occurred.' they had said. The Head Boys and Girls were asked to watch the first and second years and help them if they were scared. Things were starting to get back to normal. The next day in the common room Harry was reading the events calendar and saw that there was going to be a Hogsmeade trip. He called everyone over there and they read the message together.

"'This Saturday, January 23, There will be a Hogsmeade trip. This will be for third year and above. NO EXCEPTIONS!! In light of current events, every student must be in a group of 10. This group must be in company of a professor at all times. Please come to Professor Dumbledore and select your teacher. Thank you for accepting these rules.'"

"Well what teacher do you want?" Harry asked Cho.

"How about Dumbledore?" Cho suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Hermione agreed.

"But who will be in our group?" Ron asked.

"Well me and Cho, you and Hermione, Akira and Liam, Whitney and Tom, and Alyssia and Draco." Harry explained.

"Sounds good…How about me, Hermione, and Akira go talk to Whitney and Alyssia, and then you and Ron go talk to Tom and Draco and make sure they like everything and meet us at the steps to Dumbledore's office. Then we can ask him to be our to be our professor assistant." Cho explained.

"Ok let's do it!" Ron replied.

They got to the Slytherin Common room and said the visitor password. After they were in they found who they were looking for right off the bat. They all went to Dumbledore's office. Cho called Lumé to take a message to Dumbledore saying they were down there and to let them up. In four minutes they were all in his office.

"So what brings everyone here today?" asked Dumbledore.

"We have come to ask you something, sir." Draco replied.

"Alright, go ahead." Dumbledore said.

"We were wondering if you would go with our group to Hogsmeade this Saturday." Whitney explained.

"Especially since we have a lot to look after in our group. Cho and Whitney are pregnant. So that's four lives." Tom explained.

"I would be honored to go with you, so I will of course go with you. Now what do you want your group to be called?" Dumbledore asked.

"Let's think about that for a minute…" Cho said.

"Alright." Dumbledore said.

They huddled and finally thought of the perfect name.

"Professor I think we have it…" Tom said.

"We want to be called Team Hope." Whitney said very quietly.

"That's a very good name, especially since everyone in this room has a prophecy to live out. We already know Cho's, Harry's, and Akira's but everyone else's starts this year. Be careful this year and watch your backs. See you on Saturday." Dumbledore said brightly.

They all walked to the Library talking about what prophesies they each had.

Time passed quicker than ever…it was Hogsmeade weekend before they even knew it. Dumbledore was waiting for them in the entrance hall, and when they approached, the headmaster beamed at them. The eleven of them walked down the long, winding, cobblestone road to the village. Little houses and thatch roofs appeared over the crest of the hill. They were there. Hogsmeade. Only now…it was…quiet…and it just gave them an eerie feeling in the pit of their stomach. Harry glanced at Dumbledore and noticed that he looked very grim, and the usual twinkle in his blue eyes weren't there.

"Er…Professor? What happened to the village?" Cho asked.

"It appears that Voldemort has been trying to get into Hogwarts yet again. But the villagers of Hogsmeade delayed him and fought back, their shops either burned, or completely destroyed. I'm sure that many brave witches and wizards fought and died gloriously in battle for keeping the peace in our world…may god rest their souls…" Dumbledore muttered.

They were passing a shrub when it rustled, and a hooded figure stumbled out of it. Dumbledore and the others raised their wands and the hooded figure removed his hood and stood up. They were looking right into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Professor Snape! We thought you were dead!" Whitney, Draco, Alyssia, and Tom exclaimed in surprise.

"Severus, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster, Voldemort most definitely has his eye on the school. And this lot…but please, you must assemble a defense line! He's going to attack! And soon! But you must not let the members of the Light Defense go into the front lines and go into combat. That is exactly what Voldemort wants. He wants to lure them out of the school and into his clutches to his old home where he will fight them all to the death!" Snape replied.

"So you've been alive all this time?! Professor Dumbledore told us that you were killed!" Ron said.

"Weasley, quiet. I've been on an important mission spying for Dumbledore. I was almost found out, so I had to run. Now all of you, keep this day secret. You never met me or saw me here at this very place. I'm dead. And you can't care less about me. Because if you disclose any information that I am alive, Voldemort will come after me. He thinks I'm dead also. So do the Death Eaters at his side. I've been hiding in the shadows of buildings or trees where ever they have their meetings. Last night I was sighted, but no one knew who I was. But I ran for it. And I'm here now, and I must return to the countryside to the Riddle mansion. Voldemort and his Death Eaters, every single one, is appearing there in five days to discuss their plans to break into the school. I personally should like to be there to know of their plans beforehand so I can alert the school before it is too late. I must get going!" Snape said, running off.

"Light Defense?" Whitney wondered.

"That is what you all are. You all make up the Light Defense League. You all have many extraordinary powers, even if you may not think it, but it resides within you, and it is only an ability that not many have…" Dumbledore answered.

"What kind of power?" Alyssia asked.

"I'll show you later…but first I must find Mr. Chang to explain it…" Dumbledore said, falling silent.

"What do you mean?!" Akira demanded.

Tai came walking by, with Angela, Alicia, Katherine, Nick, Kira, and a few other students with him.

"Mr. Chang!" Dumbledore called.

"Yes?" Tai asked.

"Come here a moment. I have received a disturbing message from our messenger." Dumbledore answered.

Tai became serious.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Voldemort plans to attack the Light Defense. And unfortunately let it slip about their powers, and now they are all wondering…I was hoping you could give them a demonstration. I will take your group temporarily, if you'd like." Dumbledore said.

"You mean, the Protection of Light Amulet?" Tai asked.

Dumbledore nodded. Tai's group looked extremely confused.

"Cho, Harry, you still have those amulets from last year?" Tai wondered.

The two of them nodded.

"Well, let me borrow them for a minute…" Tai said.

Cho and Harry put the two amulets into Tai's hand. Tai took the two amulets and said an incantation and the two amulets joined. The amulet was a beautiful silvery-white orb attached to a beautiful gold chain. It glowed and shot beams of white light into the sky. Everyone looked at the sky in awe, like it was some type of fireworks show. Tai gave the amulet to Dumbledore, and closed his eyes, his hands folded in prayer.

"I wish…I wish I had wings…" He whispered.

His words echoed and reechoed several times, his voice louder and louder each time. The ground shook, and the sky seemed to fall. He yelled, and threw his arms out to his sides. The back of his shirt tore and large, elegant, silver angel wings sprouted from his back.


	12. The Mysteries of the Light Defense

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

**Chapter Twelve: The Mysteries of the Light Defense League**

Cho and Akira looked upon their brother, both shocked and afraid, yet, mystified. Ron, Hermione, Liam, Harry, Draco, Alyssia, Whitney, Tom, Angela, Alicia, Nick, Kira, and the others around them looked upon Tai in shock.

"How-how did he do that?" Akira asked, her eyes wider than usual.

"That is the power I wanted to explain to you. It is one of the mysteries of the Light Defense League. But now you have seen the powers it holds. Your wishes, can come true…if you concentrate and wish hard enough, all of your dreams will become a reality…each one of you, has a special strong point. That strong point is your ability. When all of you are together, you are invincible. Because nothing can harm you. But when divided, you are nothing. Strength is in numbers and in the hearts of all of you. Your friendship is the strongest bond that each of you holds. Break the bond, and we have nothing to live for. Keep your friendship true and strong, you will be together for a lifetime…" Dumbledore explained.

Suddenly witches and wizards in black hooded cloaks surrounded them.

"So…this is the Light Defense? It's so pitiful! They're all children!" A woman sneered.

"Draco, what did I tell you? You obviously didn't listen to me…" A soft cold voice said.

"Lucius Malfoy! Leave here and never return!" Draco shouted.

"My dear son, I'm your father! Yet you call me by my name…why?" Lucius asked.

"You are no father of mine! My father is a coward! A cold ruthless killer with no heart or cares about innocent people!" Draco replied coldly.

Lucius growled and raised his wand at Draco.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Potter, Chang, Weasley, Mudblood, Merrick, Another Chang, Felton, Daughter-In-Law, and Dumbledore! The old crackpot himself! Master will be very pleased if we were to bring back all of their heads…don't you think Avery?" Lucius said, smirking.

"Oh yes Malfoy…Master would be terribly pleased…especially if we brought Potter and Chang's heads!" Avery replied.

At those words, Tai flew in front on the group, his wings outstretched.

"Who're you? The club guardian angel?" Avery asked.

"Something like that…not really though…" Tai replied.

"Ah, the eldest Chang…Taichi-Yanagi…" Lucius said softly.

Tai's eyes widened in shock, and he felt himself start shaking.

"How do you know my real name?" He asked slowly.

"The Dark Lord knows all of your names…thanks to our little friend, Rochelle…" Lucius replied. "Now, stand aside and let us murder your sister and Potter."

"No. You aren't going to hurt any of them!" Tai yelled.

"Move out of the way!" Avery barked.

"No! I won't!!!"

"Fine! Then you shall die!" Lucius hissed. "Lestrange! Nott! Crabbe! Goyle!"

Four figures in hooded cloaks stepped forward and drew their wands. Dumbledore and the others raised their wands.

'This can't happen! I can't let it happen! There's one thing that might be able to help us…' Cho thought.

"Professor! I have a plan…" Cho said suddenly.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Phoenix Song. Of the Angel's Prophecy. Only then, I'll have enough power!" Cho replied.

Dumbledore looked into her eyes intently, then nodded in approval.

"Do it." He said.

"LUMÉ!!!" Cho screamed.

The golden phoenix appeared on her shoulder.

"Lumé, sing the Phoenix Song. Aki, let Kashya free, everyone, use the best spells you know. Cast shields first, that way you won't get hurt." Cho ordered.

Everyone nodded, and Lumé began to sing the shrill notes of the Phoenix Song, and Cho felt herself being lifted off the ground, and into the sky. She started to spin very fast and glowed like a white star in the bright afternoon sky. She floated gracefully down to the ground again. She was once again the angel she had been the previous year.

Akira found herself surrounded in red and silver light. It formed an orb, and she had dark blue sorceress robes and a long silver staff topped with a crescent moon shape and a sapphire floating above it. Kashya had taken her form.

The two sisters stepped forward, the Death Eaters recoiling slightly. Akira raised her staff, and clouds formed in the sky and lightning started striking the Death Eaters. They split up and ran all over the place, avoiding the bolts. Cho raised her arm and threw a white bolt of fire at the Death Eaters. It hit a few of them, but they extinguished the flames with water from their wands. Tai flew in front of his sisters and some of the feathers fell from his wings. He whipped out his wand pointed it at the sky.

"I wish these fallen feathers were knives!" He whispered.

The feathers turned into knives and flew right at the Death Eaters. A few of them were pinned at walls, or the earth. Dumbledore drew his wand and used a banishing charm on the Death Eaters, making them disappear. He waved his wand at Tai, Cho, and Akira. The two sisters were turned to normal, and Tai's wings retracted into his back.

"You all can lower your wands now…the Death Eaters are gone. Light Defense, be on your guard. I suggest that we all head back to the castle. It's almost time for us to leave…" Dumbledore said.

Harry and the others put their wands away. Cho and Akira walked back to their group, and Tai returned to the group he was escorting. Lumé was perched in a tree and flew onto Tai's shoulder. Together the twenty-two of them headed back up the road to the castle.


	13. Quidditch and a Valentine's Gift

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Quidditch and a Valentine's Gift**

The rest of the day passed, and January faded into February, and soon it was time for the first and probably only Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Madam Pomfrey could constantly be seen pulling Whitney into the hospital wing for regular check ups, as it was her final month of pregnancy. Although, it irritated Whitney having to go to the hospital wing everyday, she knew she had to…so she never complained or whined, she just went without a fuss. It was soon February the 13th, the day of the Quidditch match, and everyone was in the locker rooms changing into their Quidditch robes, and the team captain discussing tactics. Madam Pomfrey was on the field with a back-up keeper and a stretcher. The nurse nervously wrung her hands as the two teams stepped out onto the field and Madam Hooch and Tai brought out the crate that held the balls.

"Now, I want a nice clean game. No cheating at all. Avoid at all costs hitting Mrs. Felton, and help her out. Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Chang, and I will be on the sidelines keeping watch on Mrs. Felton. Now, Captains, shake hands, mount your brooms, and let's begin the game!" Madam Hooch said.

Draco and Harry shook hands, then fourteen players mounted their brooms and rose into the air as Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and Tai released the bludgers, the quaffle, and the snitch. Lee Jordan had left the school, and Nick and Kira instantly volunteered to do the commentating for the Quidditch matches. Professor McGonagall agreed, and the two of them got the job.

"Alright, bludgers, quaffle, and snitch released, Granger has possession of the quaffle, approaches the goal, and takes a shot at the middle post, it's saved! Felton passes to Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, that is…" Nick said into the magic megaphone.

Alyssia had the quaffle and was headed right at Ron. She took a shot at the far right goal, Ron wasn't expecting it, he stretched his arm and just as the scarlet ball was two inches from going through the goal, Ron's fingertips batted it out of the way, right at Akira. She flew off and passed to Cho. Both sisters kept passing repeatedly to one another, very quickly, confusing everyone. Cho had the quaffle and threw the quaffle quick and fast. Whitney almost missed it, but she was able to save it, and passed to Tom.

"This is amazing! There have been a total of three scoring attempts, and both keepers have saved each one! If this goes on like this, the only way to determine who'll win, is which seeker catches the snitch…" Kira exclaimed.

Tom flew at Ron, and caught him off guard and was able to score.

"About time! Slytherin scores the first goal of the game after ten minutes in!" Nick said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Ron passed to Hermione, and she evened the score and threw the quaffle at the left goal post. It went in. Whitney passed the quaffle to Alyssia, and missed the goal she was trying to score at. Ron blocked it, and sent the quaffle shooting right into Cho's hand.

"'Lyss! Don't worry about it! Stay close to Whitney!" Draco yelled.

Alyssia nodded and flew towards the Slytherin goal posts.

"Hey Whitney! How's-Are you ok?" Alyssia said, concerned.

Whitney looked a little pale, and somewhat tired.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, really…" Whitney replied.

"Take it easy…here comes Cho…" Alyssia said.

Cho had the quaffle and tried to score, but Whitney saved it. Tom had the quaffle again, and also tried to score, but this time, Ron was ready, and saved it. Akira had the quaffle, just as she was flying across the field to get to the goal posts, Crabbe and Goyle flew onto either side of her and tried to steer her into the stands. Liam sent both bludgers at the Slytherin beaters, Akira looped them and flew higher up to avoid the collision, and smiled at Liam, then proceeded to the goal posts.

She scored a goal, breaking the ten point tie. Alyssia was watching Whitney even closer, and noticed that she was looking even more fatigued, and she also noticed rain clouds hovering above the field.

Harry was searching for a glint of gold, when droplets splattered his glasses.

"I'll never be able to see a damn thing in this…" He muttered.

As if on cue, Cho came flying over and took out her wand.

"Here, I'll make them repel water." She said.

He handed her his glasses, and she tapped them with her wand, and whispered a spell then gave them back to Harry, and flew off, and caught the quaffle.

Thanks to Cho, Harry could see. The rain had just started to pour down in sheets, and in minutes, everyone on the field was soaked. Draco came flying over, and waved. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face, then flew off, continuing to scan the field. Harry watched below as he saw Hermione, Cho, and Akira passing the quaffle between them in a triangle formation, he watched Tom curse at Crabbe and Goyle for almost hitting him with a bludger, he watched Cho score a goal, and then, he saw the snitch fluttering ten feet from very bottom of the field by the Gryffindor goal posts. He dived.

Cold gusts of wind blew at him as he made his descent. He was almost there. Then, his hand clasped the struggling snitch. He turned around and saw Whitney fall off her broom, several green and scarlet blurs speed toward her, Madam Hooch taking out her wand, using a spell to slow her down, Tai taking out his wand and making the stretcher soar over to catch Whitney, and saw Tom, Alyssia, Cho, and Hermione touch down. Ron, Alexa, Liam, and Akira wondered what was happening, and looked around, and saw several students standing up to get a good look. Harry touched down next to Cho's side.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Whitney. She's going to have her baby. I'm really sorry, but I have to go with her. I'll see you when I get back." Cho replied.

Madam Pomfrey and Tai rushed Whitney to the hospital wing quickly, while Tom, Alyssia, Cho, and Hermione followed in their wake.

Ron, Alexa, Liam, and Akira had just touched down.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, where's everyone going? It's not like Whitney hit the ground or anything. She didn't get hurt or anything…" Alexa wondered.

"Maybe her baby…oh…I see…" Akira said suddenly.

"What?! What is it?!" Ron and Liam asked.

"Ron, you're the thickest person I've ever known…Mez, you're not thick, just confused…" Akira said, rolling her eyes.

"So what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Keyword, baby. Next keywords, final month of pregnancy. And the next keywords, final month plus baby equals birth!!!" Akira replied.

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.

Akira slapped her forehead, and rolled her eyes again.

"Ron, you're impossible…" She muttered.

Whitney was in the hospital wing, Tom was there, but was sitting at the far side of the room. Tai also with him.

"Let the girls handle it…" Tai said quietly. "Besides, Whitney will be fine…"

-

The following day, everyone was still in the hospital wing. It was Valentine's Day, everyone was tired, and sleeping in chairs around the room. Madam Pomfrey was already up and she brought breakfast for everyone. The scent of food, woke everyone, and they all ate quietly in the bright room. There was a knock at the door, and Cho got up and opened it. Harry, Draco, Akira, Ron, and Liam were on the other side.

"Oh hi…we're all eating breakfast right now…" Cho said.

"So how's everyone?" Ron asked.

"We're all fine…" Cho replied.

"Has the baby been born yet?" Akira asked.

"No…not yet…we're still waiting…"

There was a muffled moan coming from behind Cho.

"Oh it looks like Whitney's up…well, I guess you can stay if you want, or go…do whatever…" Cho said.

Everyone decided to stay, and they all went over to Whitney. Harry put an arm around Cho's shoulders.

"You know, you look really tired…and worried." He said.

"I know…" Cho whispered.

The others started to leave, and Harry gave Cho a quick kiss before leaving. She waved goodbye, and went to check on Whitney.

"Hey…how're you holding up?" Cho asked.

"I'm fantastic!" Whitney replied sarcastically. "No, really…I'm ok, really tired…feel like I've run a million miles…"

The rest of the day went by pretty quietly…until the sun started to set, and everyone in the hospital wing was rushing around, getting prepared for what was about to happen. Tom gave Whitney's hand a squeeze, and she took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

"Ok, Mrs. Felton, I'm going to remove the pain relieving charm. When I do, you're probably going to feel a great amount of pain, so just hold your husband's hand." Madam Pomfrey instructed. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Whitney bit her lip, and made her grip on Tom's hand a little firmer. Closing her eyes, she nodded, letting Madam Pomfrey know she was ready. The nurse waved her wand, and Whitney screamed.

"Mr. Felton, you'll have to leave the room now…Chang! Malfoy! Granger! Get the supplies! Quickly!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

In a few hours time, everyone was exhausted. And Whitney held a tiny baby girl in her arms. Tom at her side, beaming at his wife and daughter.

"What do you want to name her?" Tom asked.

"Mercadez Lynn Felton. It has a good ring to it…don't you think?" Whitney replied.

"I like it. Mercadez Lynn Felton she is!" Tom said triumphantly.

Whitney smiled at him and held Mercadez close to her, then gently handed her over to Tom to hold. Tom took little Mercadez, and kissed her forehead, loving his daughter at once.

Cho watched them.

'They're so happy…' She thought.

She continued to watch as Madam Pomfrey said that the three of them should get some rest, and came over and woke Alyssia, who was fast asleep, leaning on Cho's side. Hermione was also asleep, and on Cho's other side.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please, wake up…Miss Granger, wake up…Miss Chang, oh good to see you're awake…" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes well, it's pretty hard to fall asleep when you're being squished." Cho replied.

Hermione and Alyssia woke up and saw Tom holding a baby in his arms.

"Who's that?" Alyssia asked sleepily.

"That's Mercadez Lynn Felton. Whitney and Tom's newborn daughter." Cho replied.

At those words, Alyssia leapt up and rushed over to her friend and cooed over the new baby. Hermione and Cho stood up, and went over to say hello to the baby. The hospital wing door swung open, and Tai walked in, followed by Harry, Ron, Akira, Liam, and Draco.

Several days later, Whitney and Tom were finally allowed to leave…


	14. NEWTs

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: N. E. W. T.s**

By the time they left, it was almost the end of February, and none of them had studied for their upcoming exams, except Hermione. They spent the rest of the month taking notes and studying everyday every chance they had. Whitney and Tom were twice as busy, taking care of Mercadez and studying for their exams. Cho, Hermione, and Alyssia had all been very helpful by taking care of her for a certain day of the week. Whitney and Tom were very grateful for their help and were amazed that they were even able to manage. When the N. E. W. T.s arrived that March, every seventh or fifth year could be seen studying in the library or the grounds, even in the hallways and lavatories. Sometimes you could see some students studying at mealtimes and scarcely touching their food.

Cho, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, Draco, Akira, Liam, and little Mercadez were on the grounds, studying.

"Ok, name and define the three of the uses of unicorns in our world." Hermione said.

She loved quizzing the others, but was disappointed when no one answered.

"Oh come on! This is the easiest one!" Hermione exclaimed.

Cho sighed, and Ron quietly whispered, "She's just being herself. Again."

"Unicorn hairs are used in wands for their magical properties and ability to draw out a person's magical power to its fullest extent. Unicorn horns are used for…um…potion making I think…I forgot which potions, but I've got the idea, and I should remember later on…and unicorn blood can be used to give someone life even if they're about to die. But at a price. Their life is cursed, because for slaying something so pure, and drinking its blood is uh…a crime? Right?" Akira answered.

"Wow Aki, I'm impressed…" Cho said.

"And the best part about it, Akira, you're correct!" Hermione replied.

"Oh joy!" Akira said sarcastically.

"You'll do really well on your N. E. W. T.s! I'm sure of it!" Hermione commented.

"Whatever…I only learned that because when Tai was about ten, he went on and on about unicorns…he kept taking books from our parents study and he would read about unicorns to me…he even made me memorize some paragraphs…and they're still stuck in my head…Cho really wasn't interested, she found more fun playing tag with the fairies in the maze…But when she did come back in from the yard, Tai would have her sit down as he told some amazing story that he saw a unicorn that day…" Akira explained.

"Good times…" Cho sighed.

"Can we get back to studying now?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"No." Ron replied.

Hermione scowled at him, then crossed her arms angrily over her chest and pouted.

"Oh come off it, Hermione! You're the last person that needs to study! You've only read every book in the library…" Ron said.

Hermione slammed her book shut, then grinned.

"All this studying, you know, I could use a break…how about all of you?" She said.

Everyone was shocked, but cheered happily, and slammed their books shut and stuffed away the several parchment pieces that they were taking notes on. Someone approached them from behind and cleared their throat.

"Can I have a private word with Cho please?" A male voice answered.

"Piss off, Davies." Cho replied.

"Well I was being polite!" Josh said angrily.

Everyone turned to glare at him. By now they had all found out what he had tried to do on Halloween.

"Yes, I did happen to notice…but Davies, I'm not interested!" Cho said coldly.

"What's Potter got that I don't?" Josh demanded.

"Hmmm…let me think…A heart. Unlike you, he actually respects people, and isn't a low scumbag that is sick in the head." Cho replied.

Everyone started laughing, while Josh glared angrily at them all.

Suddenly, everyone had a funny idea.

"Lumé!" They called.

The golden phoenix appeared.

"Please take Mr. Davies up to the highest tower possible, and make sure to drop him into the lake." They said.

Lumé nodded, then her golden talons clasped Josh's shoulders and lifted him into the air.

"Have a nice flight!" Cho called.

"Put me down you stupid bird!" Josh yelled.

The phoenix flapped her wings and soared away, taking him to the north tower and dropping him into the black lake with a loud splash. Everyone burst out laughing. Ron was howling with laughter and was pounding the ground with his fists…

After days of studying and taking notes, it was time to take their final exam. Every seventh year was gathered in the Great Hall, with several exam papers before them. They were to take an exam for each subject for one hour. Then they would get a ten minute break. Then it would be more testing until lunch, when they would have an hour and a half to themselves, then back to testing until dinner, when they would finish up the next day, depending on how much they got done the first day. Today it was Cho's turn to watch Mercadez, and she was in the middle of her Transfiguration exam. Hermione was a few seats away, her quill eagerly zooming across the parchment. Harry was sitting in front of her, and the others were scattered elsewhere. Mercadez was looking around the room, her big blue eyes gleaming with joy. Her long, pretty eyelashes made her eyes seem even larger, but it made her look absolutely adorable. Whitney was on the other side of the room, and would glance up at Cho and Mercadez every few minutes.

Cho was on the third to last question, and there was only five minutes left.

"What is the effect of an improperly cast simple transfiguration?" Cho wondered aloud.

Mercadez was blowing little bubbles, and Cho glanced at the infant and smiled. The answer was right in front of her. Bubbles! The item you were transfiguring would froth with bubbles!

'Of course! How could I be so stupid?!' Cho thought.

"Thank you, Mercadez!" Cho said, lightly patting the baby's head and ruffling the small fluff of blonde hair on her head.

Cho finished the exam without any trouble, and Professor McGonagall collected their answer sheets and sent them off on their break. The Great Hall filed out, and Whitney made her way through the passing students and found Tom then went to search for Cho. They found her packing her bag, and Harry holding Mercadez. Whitney smiled and approached her friend.

"Wha-hey! Don't do that!" Harry said quietly, as Mercadez took off Harry's glasses and tried them on.

Mercadez quickly took them off and held them in her hand. Cho looked up and giggled, then gently took Harry's glasses from the baby's tiny hand and gave them back to Harry, and scooped Mercadez into her arms.

"Now, now, Mercadez, you shouldn't do that…because Harry can't see if you take off his glasses…" Cho said softly.

Whitney laughed lightly, making Cho look up, and Harry turn around also, his glasses now back on.

"Oh hi Whitney! Hi Tom! Didn't see you there…" Harry said.

Tom and Whitney laughed, and Cho put Mercadez into her mother's arms. Mercadez giggled and squealed happily.

"Mummy!" Mercadez said.

Tom, Whitney, Cho, and Harry looked on in amazement.

"She just said her first word! And she's scarcely a month old!" Whitney said, surprised.

"Well, she's really smart…she even helped me on question seventeen on the exam!" Cho replied.

"Did she? Fascinating!" Tom said.

"It was like on cue, and she just started blowing bubbles…and then the answer hit me!" Cho said.

"Wow!" Whitney and Tom said.

"When do you reckon we should teach her to walk?" Tom wondered.

"Maybe when she's a little older…" Whitney replied.

They didn't even realize that their ten minute break was over, and their Charms exam was getting prepared. It was only when Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and told them the exam was about to start, when they ended their conversation. Whitney gave Mercadez back to Cho, and they took their seats that they had minutes before, then prepared to take their exam.

"Wands out please. This will be a practical exam." Professor Flitwick said.

Everyone in the room took out their wand.

"We'll be trying the Hovering Charm that you all learned last year. Then a Disillusionment Charm, and Summoning and Banishing Charms." Flitwick explained.

Flitwick called everyone's name in alphabetical order and asked them to perform all four charms. Cho, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alyssia, Draco, Whitney, Tom, and Alexa were the only ones to receive top marks.

The day went on, and their last exam was History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on about instructions, no one really listening, but they got the general idea of what to do and most of them passed. Luckily, they had finished over half of their exams, and they were all exhausted. When they were excused, everyone received a short break, so the Great Hall could be returned to normal for dinner. Cho, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alyssia, Draco, Whitney, and Tom all walked out onto the grounds.

"Now I know how the 'N. E.' in N. E. W. T.s got its name…these exams _are_ nastily exhausting!" Ron complained.

"Agreed." The others responded.

They fell onto their backs and gazed up at the purple sky. Dinner had begun, and they didn't even notice it. Mercadez sneezed, and Whitney took out a small white blanket adorned with pink butterflies and wrapped it around her daughter.

"We should get back inside before she catches a cold…I'll bet she'll be wanting something to eat soon too…" Whitney said.

Everyone agreed and decided to visit the school kitchen. Besides, it had been a while since they'd seen Dobby…

As they walked into the castle, all of them except Ron, Harry, and Hermione wondered something.

"How do we get into the school kitchens anyway?" Cho wondered aloud.

"Just follow us…we visited in our fourth year, so we know the way…" Ron replied.

They continued to walk down a long hallway, and opened a door, then walked down another hallway, and stopped in front of a large portrait of a silver bowl holding a variety of fruit. Hermione touched a pear and tickled it, making the pear shudder and shriek with laughter. A silver door handle appeared out of no where, and Harry turned the handle and motioned the others to follow. They stepped inside, and they were almost knocked over. A small elf with large bat-like ears, a pencil shaped nose and green tennis ball-sized eyes bounded upon Harry and gave him a tight hug around the middle, making the teen fall over in surprise.

"Harry Potter sir! You've come to visit Dobby at last! Dobby's been hoping for this day for a long time! Dobby missed Harry Potter! But now Harry Potter has come to visit! And Dobby is overjoyed!" The elf squeaked.

"Yeah, well, it's nice to see you too, Dobby…" Harry said.

The elf squealed, noticing the others behind him.

"Harry Potter sir! You brought friends! Wheezy and fair Miss!" Dobby cried, giving Ron and Hermione a hug.

"Hi Dobby!" Ron said.

"It's really great to see you, Dobby. We're glad to know you're doing well…" Hermione added.

"Harry Potter sir! Who are the others?" Dobby asked.

"Oh well, that's Cho behind me, then there's Akira, Cho's sister, Liam, Whitney, Tom…" Harry began.

The elf spotted Draco and started howling.

"Young Master Malfoy!" He said, his tennis ball sized eyes nearly popping out of its socket.

Draco avoided the elf's eyes. Dobby was his family's old house elf. But Harry had set Dobby free. Draco was pretty sure that Dobby still had the memories and scars from the past, forever etched into his memory. Draco, now realizing how cruel he was, felt regret and guilt.

"Dobby, I'm not your master anymore…Dumbledore is. I've changed, I'm one of Harry's friends now. And I'm sorry about the past and what my family and myself, all the things I've done, I regret it all…but now, I just hope that you can forgive and forget…" Draco said.

He hoped the elf wouldn't hate him, he hoped Dobby would accept his apology. Dobby's eyes flickered for a moment, as the words registered, he looked his former master in the eye, then blinked a few times.

"Dobby forgives Young Malfoy. Dobby is glad that Young Malfoy has apologized. And because Young Malfoy is now a friend of Harry Potter, Dobby can trust you. Dobby knows you are a good person." The elf said quietly.

Dobby gave Draco a hug as well, and the other house elves appeared, and started bringing tons of food toward the group.

"Dobby, we actually had a reason to come here…you see, Whitney's got a daughter, and her name's Mercadez…anyway, Mercadez is probably hungry, so that's why we stopped by-" Tom began.

"BENTO!!! OH MY GOSH! CHO! THEY'VE GOT BENTO!" Akira shrieked, interrupting Tom.

"Bento? Really?!" Cho asked.

Akira nodded vigorously and motioned her sister over.

"What the hell is bento?!!" Ron wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Harry replied.

"Bento is Japanese for 'box-lunch' and usually has really good stuff in it…it's Aki's favorite…Cho's pretty fond of it too…" Tai said behind them.

"Tai!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Seems like you all know your way around this castle pretty well…I just stopped in for some pumpkin juice…why weren't you at dinner?" Tai wondered.

Akira was eating a piece of crab sushi and was holding a piece with chopsticks. She looked up from her plate to her brother, and swallowed her food, and graciously downed a glass of juice that an elf brought to her on a silver tray.

"Oh um, we were to busy doing some star gazing to even care…but this kitchen has a better selection of food than what's on the house tables…because here, we can eat anything…I just might visit everyday because they've got bentos here." Akira said.

An elf walked over to Tai with a plate.

"Wow! You all are really good at this! You just know our favorite things or something! I love rice-filled omelets!" He said.

Another elf gave him chopsticks and another gave him some pumpkin juice.

"Although I just ate about an hour ago, and I'm pretty full, I'll live…I can just do extra practice for the team to work it off…" Tai muttered.

Akira started putting little packages in everyone's hands.

"Bentos for everyone!" She cried.

Cho passed out chopsticks, and all of them were confused.

"I'll teach you all how to use them. But if you don't get it, I'll give you all forks." She said.

She quickly went to each of them and gave them a lesson on using chopsticks. She returned to Harry and picked up a piece of shrimp, and fed it to him. Harry did the same, and Whitney watched and broke into giggles.

"You both are too _cute_!" She squealed.

"Well, maybe you all should get going to your dormitories…" Tai suggested quietly.

He checked his watch, and yelled.

"We've been here for nearly two hours!" He exclaimed.

Dobby pressed a milk bottle into Whitney's hands, then they all attempted to leave, but the elves were insistent that they took food with them. Before they could even get within a foot of the door, their arms were full with sweets and other food. Finally, they got outside the portrait, and Dobby waved goodbye, and everyone rushed down the hall as fast as they could and upstairs just barely missing Mrs. Norris on their way.

-

The next day they finally finished all their exams. The rest of the day was spent having fun and playing games. It was a fun afternoon, Tai even swam a few laps across the lake. The giant squid twirled its tentacles merrily. As quickly as that day had gone, it was over, and replaced by April.

Nothing really happened in April. Everyone found that they were packing up their things, for the end of the school year was upon them. The teachers no longer seemed to care about all the rule breaking going around. They no longer took off house points, or gave out detention. But one day, Professor Snape burst into the Great Hall during dinner, and was soaked in blood.


	15. War and Defeat

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: War and Defeat**

"Professor!" He gasped, clutching his chest, gasping for air.

"Severus, what is the matter?" Dumbledore asked urgently, rising from his seat.

"The Dark Lord! He is going to attack the school! He is no more than twenty miles from Hogwarts! I was caught, they nearly killed me, but I had no choice to return here and warn you all! You must set up a perimeter! The Light Defense in the back, sixth and seventh years at the front lines, fourth and fifth years behind them, work out something!" Snape shouted.

"Students gather up! First, second, and third years, go to your dormitories immediately. Fourth year and above, remain here." McGonagall ordered.

The students began screaming bloody murder, and were scrambling up the stairs.

"Heads of houses, seal your dormitories! No one leaves, and no one enters!" Dumbledore said.

McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape escorted their students to their dormitories and in twenty minutes, they returned.

"Seventh years, up front, sixth years, behind them, fifth years, fourth years, you know the drill! Light Defense, at the back!" McGonagall shouted.

All the students lined up and drew their wands. Two members of the staff stood at each end of each row of students.

The doors of the Great Hall were burst open, and at least two hundred figures approached.

"Professor! It's impossible! We'll never live!" A student cried.

"Stand at the ready! Seventh years! When they reach the Slytherin table, hit them with stunners!" McGonagall commanded.

A row of Death Eaters approached and an echoing cry rang out from each of the seventh years mouths, '_STUPEFY!_' they cried, red jets of light going through the air and bouncing off of glass and soaring in a completely different direction.

Several of the figures went down. But others remained, some Death Eaters, and the others, not even human. They drew long rattling breaths, and a cold, bitter, chill crept into their chests, and all happiness and hope plunged into darkness and sorrow. There was only one creature that had this horrible ability. Dementors. Harry reached for his wand, but Dumbledore held him back.

"We must keep the defense line! We can't have you get hurt!" The headmaster explained.

Akira Chang didn't know what came over her. She pushed through her fellow students until she was in the very front of the row, facing the Death Eaters and Dementors.

"Kill her! Get to the back of the line, leave no survivors to tell the tale!" Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out.

Akira stood her ground and drew her wand.

"AKI NO!" Tai and Cho shouted.

Lucius sent out a blinding flashes of green light, when someone yelled, "_Angela Protetaime!_"

Tai had run as fast as he could, and he had his wand raised over his head. Angel wings of light appeared on everyone, shielding them from the killing curses.

The staff table and house tables were demolished. Students shielded themselves with their arms and screamed.

"DUMBLEDORE!!!" A cold voice shrieked.

The voice could belong to none other than Voldemort himself. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Professor!" Students protested.

"Albus!" Teachers cried.

Dumbledore showed no sign of fear as he briskly stepped forward, like a soldier striding bravely into battle. Voldemort also stepped forward and the two met in the middle of the room, so everyone could see.

"Albus Dumbledore…" Voldemort hissed.

"Tom." Dumbledore replied.

Voldemort recoiled at the sound of his muggle name.

"I'll make a bargain with you, Dumbledore, give you a chance to save the school…bring me the Light Defense, every single member, I won't harm you or the school, or these things you call students. Bring me the Light Defense, and I will let you free." Voldemort said calmly.

"I have no intention whatsoever of giving you any of my students for you to keep, Tom. As headmaster of this school, it is my duty to protect the school and the students that reside in it." Dumbledore replied.

"Then you will die!" Voldemort said, in a snake-like voice.

"He will not!" Harry heard himself say.

"Potter…" Voldemort said angrily.

Tom, Liam, Whitney, Alyssia, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Cho stepped forward, as well as Harry.

"Potter, now it's time to make a bargain with you…I know how much you miss your parents. We can bring them back…just give me the power! Join me, and you can see your mother and father again." Voldemort said.

"No! Even if I may never see my mum and dad again, I will never join you!" Harry shouted back.

"Have it your way then…" Voldemort replied, snapping his fingers.

Two Death Eaters strode forth and seized Cho and dropped her onto the stone floor, making her wail and clutch at her stomach. Harry instantly ran over, so did Whitney, carrying baby Mercadez.

"One Ultima, where's the second? It seems, that there is more than meets the eye here…" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Cho.

"Ultima?" Everyone wondered.

"Dumbledore, you mean to tell me you haven't even told them about the impossible prophecy?!" Voldemort cackled.

"I haven't told them merely because of their own good. They wouldn't want to hear of what is to happen in the Ultima Prophecy." Dumbledore replied.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I did not want you all to find out the fate of your children like this…but I must let you all know…" Dumbledore said.

"Fate of our children?" Tom wondered aloud.

"Yes…I remember this one…" Tai replied. "It was the impossible prophecy that was created just in case the impossible happened…Cho is pretty much impossible…see, the prophecy writers, they got an idea that what if the descendant of the Chang bloodline lived, instead of died. Then they did some future divining, and saw what Cho was. They had to create a new prophecy, just because Cho defied the bonds of the world of possible. So they created the Ultima prophecy. The child of the angel of light and the heir of Gryffindor would be the most powerful being to walk the planet. The child of the trusted friend, meaning Whitney, your daughter is also really powerful too…so everyone's destinies kind of intertwine…Only the children are a part of an unknown organization that will help the world, or…destroy it…the prophecy writers still live to this day, but they don't know the fate of everyone's children…the most powerful of them will be Cho's child and Whitney's child." Tai explained.

"Very good Mr. Chang…" Voldemort said, applauding.

"I only know, because I was told of it…a year ago…" Tai said.

"The two strongest links of the Ultima chain are to be born around the same time…Looks like Miss Chang is hiding something…" Voldemort said, snickering and pointing his wand at Cho again.

The students started to whisper, Cho started to cry, Harry wrapped his arms around her and reassured her that everything would work out, while Whitney said soft words of comfort.

"But…they'll know! They'll know the rumors are true!" Cho whispered.

"Cho, don't worry! We won't let them find out!" Whitney said reassuringly.

Cho gave her a watery smile as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Stand aside! Stand aside! Move it! Out of my way!" Came a female voice.

A blonde haired girl shoved her way through the Death Eaters and Dementors. Rochelle.

"Hello Cho, Harry. Everyone. Glad to see you are still alive…Akira, absolutely wonderful to see you! You're just who I was looking for…" Rochelle said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Akira asked coldly.

"There's no need to be rude…I just want to give you a gift. A parting gift, you see, Voldemort and all of us, we're just visiting…just to make sure you all are doing good…now we're about to leave, so I want to give you a gift of friendship." Rochelle replied.

"Oh?" Akira said, raising an eyebrow.

Rochelle took a box from her robes and gave it to Akira.

"Open it." Rochelle said.

Tai recognized it. It was a box of great destruction that when opened, it would suck out the soul of the one who removed the lid.

"AKI DON'T OPEN IT! IT'S THE BOX OF ETERNAL DAMNATION!" Tai yelled.

At those words, Akira shoved the box back into Rochelle's hands. The box opened, and landed on the floor. It spilled out black blood.

"Quickly! Get away from it! If it touches you, you'll burst into flame…" Tai said, ushering everyone away.

Dumbledore and the teachers created levitating platforms and everyone stepped onto them and was safe from the black blood on the ground. The Death Eaters and Dementors remained stuck on the floor, and were bursting into flame and ash.

"Tom, return my student." Dumbledore said.

"I have none of your students." Voldemort replied.

"I believe you do…Miss Kesley. Please return her." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort seethed, then went to the back of the group and returned with Cianna.

"You'll get her back once the Light Defense falls!" Voldemort shrieked.

Then the remaining Death Eaters and Dementors disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, Voldemort and his followers were no where to be found. The box and the black blood were gone as well. The levitated platforms returned to the ground.

"Staff, proceed to your houses, open the dormitories. Students, take your things, and report to Hogsmeade station." Dumbledore said.

The students ran in every direction, screaming and crying, the staff helpless to prevent the commotion.


	16. The Wreckage

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Wreckage**

The students had gone into their dormitories, and were messily shoving their possessions into their trunks. They ran out of their house towers and were still packing as they ran, trying to close their trunks, not even caring that their clothes were spilling out of the other end of their luggage bags. The whole school spilled out onto the grounds, and the teachers waited, escorting the students to Hogsmeade Station. Only when they arrived, the station that they once remembered, was no more.

"The train! Look at the train! They've wrecked it!" A girl sobbed.

"How're we going to get home?" A boy wondered.

"Everyone, please do not panic. Proceed back to the school and back to your dormitories. The teachers will put up extra safety measures, and we hope that the school can return to normal. You will all be permitted to write owls to your families, but include nothing of our plans in case the letters should be intercepted by dark hands." Dumbledore explained.

Nearly half the school had tears in their eyes. They sadly returned to the school and went back to their dormitories. The only house that didn't seem at all affected by this were the Slytherins. They showed no sign of worry or fear. In fact, they were quite smug about it. Only the Slytherin head boys and girls were concerned. The moment the Slytherins returned, Alyssia and Draco started making announcements.

"You all have to listen! You-Know-Who has come to attack the school! We're all in danger." Alyssia began.

"Because we're Slytherin, the Dark Lord will try to convince us first to join him. We must resist the temptation and stand against him and stay beside Dumbledore." Draco added.

"Malfoy! You shut up! No one cares!" A Slytherin third year shouted.

"Well, you can tell that to me when the Dark Lord kills your parents!" Draco snarled.

"They're on Dumbledore's side! The Malfoys and Feltons!" Pansy shrieked.

"You're not welcome in our dormitory, house, or even near us ever again! Get out! Now! Out! You're through! History! Go join your Gryffindor friends! Go have fun with Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and the Changs! Just get out of here!" Millicent Bulstrode trilled.

The Slytherins opened the portrait hole, and threw Draco, Alyssia, Tom, Whitney, and baby Mercadez out into the stone hallway, then left for a few minutes and returned carrying four trunks and heaved them out after them, with cages for their owls and everything that belonged to them. Then they shut the portrait hole forcefully, and Pansy's shrill laughter could be heard from the other side.

"LOSERS!" Goyle shouted through the portrait.

Draco started shouting foul insults at his two former bodyguards, including rude words. Whitney gasped.

"Draco! Innocent ears!" Whitney whispered, motioning at Mercadez.

"Right…sorry…" Draco apologized.

"So…we've been kicked out…" Alyssia said, sighing.

"Yeah…this sucks…" Tom replied.

"I guess we should start to go look for Gryffindor Tower…any of you lot remember where it is?" Draco asked.

"No idea." The three others replied.

"Let's at least get out of the dungeon. I'm getting sick of this place anyway…" Draco said.

They nodded, and started heaving their trunks up. It took them twenty minutes to reach the entrance hall. All four of them were exhausted.

"Maybe we should attach wheels or something to the bottom of our trunks…and make the handle longer…" Whitney suggested, out of breath.

"Sounds good to me…" The others agreed.

They took out their wands, and suddenly Whitney slapped herself in the head.

"I'm an idiot! _Locomotor Trunk!_" She said.

Her trunk started to float away with ease. The others had their trunks in the air and approached the stairs.

"I think it's on the seventh floor…" Alyssia said.

"It is…Oh now I remember! Over by the portrait of that fat lady in that pink dress!" Whitney replied.

They proceeded up seven flights of stairs, and finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Umm…" Whitney said.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"We don't know. Could you please let us in? We've just been kicked out of our own house. This is the only place we have friends." Alyssia replied.

"No password, no entrance. Sorry." The fat lady said.

"That's not fair!" Tom protested.

"You have to let us in!" Draco argued.

"If you continue to force entry to the Gryffindor Common Room, I'll be forced to alert a professor."

"Oh come _on_!" Tom exclaimed.

Just then, the portrait hole opened, revealing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho.

"Honestly! What is going on here?!" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Ron! Cho! Harry!" Alyssia added.

"Thank you!" Tom said.

"We're saved!" Draco said.

The four Gryffindors looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The other Slytherins kicked us out of our own house." Draco replied.

"I see. Well, come on in…we'll make sure there aren't any wars or anything. You and Tom can stay in our dorm if you like, then Alyssia and Whitney can stay with Cho and Hermione." Harry said, standing aside so their four Slytherin friends could walk into the scarlet colored common room.

"Girls dorms are upstairs to the right, boys dorms are upstairs to the left." Ron added as the four made their way up the spiral staircase.

"Thank you!" Tom and Whitney called.

In a few minutes, the four of them had their trunks upstairs in the dormitories and they came back down to the common room and made themselves at home.

"It's going to take a while to get used to all the red in here…we're used to green, but I'm sure we'll live…it's not that big of a deal…" Whitney said, holding Mercadez.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower!" Hermione said brightly.

The four Slytherins beamed.

"The current password is '_Amaryllis belladonna_' by the way." Cho said.

"Great!" Tom replied.

"Well, we should all be going to bed…besides, I don't let Mercadez stay up past eight." Whitney said, heading up the stairs.

Tom and the others agreed. Harry and Cho stayed behind, Draco kissed Alyssia goodnight, as did Tom to Whitney and Mercadez. Ron merely waved. He wasn't exactly ready to express emotion towards Hermione in public. The common room was now empty, and the dorms above them were silent.

"Finally!" Cho breathed.

Harry laughed. Cho pulled him closer to her with his tie, and their lips met and they engaged into a passionate kiss. They broke away, and laughed together, then said their goodnights and went up to bed.

Morning came, and it was another day of boring classes. Finally, things started to settle down after the attack that had taken place in the Great Hall. Things were finally starting to return to normal…


	17. A Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: A Nightmare**

Care of Magical Creatures had just finished, and they were headed to Potions, which was reinstated since Professor Snape returned.

"I realize that the class is very far behind because of my absence. We will proceed to the most advanced potions that you all will ever learn. Today, we start with the Veritaserum. The Truth Potion…only three drops…and you'll be telling us all your deepest secrets…" Snape said. "Instructions are on the board. Begin. You have one hour."

The Truth Potion was the most unusual the class had ever brewed. It had the most complicated ingredients. It required cut roots of milk weed, lacewing flies, cherry wood sapling, and other odd things. Cho was cutting her milk weed roots, when her knife cut her index finger.

"Ow!" She whispered.

Harry looked over. Cho's finger was bleeding and she took out a scrap of parchment and transfigured it into a small piece of white gauze. She wrapped it around her wound then continued to work in silence.

Snape was worse then ever before. Several students purposely brewed their Veritaserum wrong so they wouldn't have to say their deepest secrets aloud to the class. Because of that, Snape docked off twenty points each student. He even took points off of his own house, (which was an all-time first) because the other Slytherins ever so kindly informed the Potions Master that the Malfoys and Feltons became friends with Harry and the Gryffindors. For that, Snape despised them all. Their hour was up, and Snape walked around and instructed the class to put their potion into a vial and then divide into pairs.

Luckily, when everyone scooped their samples into their vials, the potion was clear as water. Snape was walking around the Slytherins grading their work. He stopped first at Millicent and Pansy, who had paired up instantly.

"Miss Bulstrode, distribute three drops of the Veritaserum to Miss Parkinson." Snape instructed.

Millicent took a small dropper, and dipped it into the vial and dropped three drops into Pansy's mouth.

"Ask your question. The potion should take effect immediately." Snape said.

Millicent nodded. Pansy's face had taken on a glazed over expression, and her eyes stared unblinkingly at Millicent.

"Right…Pansy, what were you doing after you finished dancing with your date at last year's Halloween Ball?" Millicent asked.

"I went outside to the grounds, with a Ravenclaw and into the bushes with him and-" Pansy began in a hollow voice.

"Alright! That's enough!" Snape roared.

He dropped the antidote into Pansy's mouth. She snapped back to normal immediately.

"Oh no! What did I say?! What did you ask?!" Pansy demanded.

"Nothing important…just where you went after you left the Great Hall at last year's Halloween Ball…" Millicent cackled.

Millicent broke into booming laughs of mirth and Pansy's face flushed red and she slapped Millicent, who stopped laughing instantly.

"What the hell was that for?!" Millicent shrieked.

"I can't believe you!!! I thought I told you to respect my privacy!!!" Pansy screamed.

At that moment, Mercadez stirred from a peaceful sleep in her mother's lap and started crying. Pansy and Millicent were screaming too loudly for anyone to hear Mercadez. Whitney was trying to get Mercadez to calm down, but with no avail. There was too much noise. Soon, Whitney found herself shouting herself hoarse trying to get everyone to quiet down. Tom, noticing his wife's struggle, took out his wand and conjured a glass of water for his wife before raising his wand towards the ceiling of the dungeon where the wand tip emitted several multicolored sparks with loud cracks. The class only quieted down a little bit.

"QUIET! SHUT UP! EVERYONE!" Tom yelled.

Pansy and Millicent were fighting now, and several students gathered around and were cheering them on.

"Oh for God's sake!" Tom muttered angrily.

He raised his wand into the air again, this time, sending a shower of red sparks with extremely loud booms. Finally the class fell silent and looked at Tom.

"Thank you." Tom said, out of breath.

Mercadez was still crying, but she was calming down now. Whitney smiled and kissed her husband and whispered a gracious 'Thanks' into his ear.

"Mr. Felton! What was the meaning of your usage of your wand in this class?!" Snape barked.

"There was too much noise. Our daughter was napping, and the shouting woke her, and my wife was trying to calm her down, but because of all the noise, it was impossible, so I used magic." Tom replied.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin." Snape spat.

Pansy raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked.

"Wouldn't that be fifteen points from Gryffindor? Because The Feltons and Malfoys are currently staying in the Gryffindor dormitories, and they no longer hold up to expectations of a Slytherin." Pansy answered.

"Miss Parkinson, you're right…Fifteen points to Slytherin, fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape agreed.

Tom gritted his teeth angrily and quietly fumed in his chair. Everyone was glad when class ended. Tom was the first one out the door. He waited for Whitney and the others to come up to the entrance hall. It was lunch, and everyone headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down and ate. Tom was still angry about Potion's class and all during lunch he was silent, and he gripped his goblet of pumpkin juice very firmly.

"Hey Tom! Are you trying to crush a perfectly nice cup?" Draco asked.

"No…Damn that Snape…I wonder what crawled up his ass these past few months…" Tom muttered.

"Tom!" Whitney scolded. "Innocent ears!"

"Sorry…" Tom whispered.

"It's alright…you're upset…But why should you care about Snape? He's a jerk. And Head of Slytherin house…I mean, yeah, we're Slytherins too, but that's all in the past for us…We're practically Gryffindors! I sometimes wonder if all of us were sorted into the wrong house…" Whitney replied.

"I have to agree…" Cho added. "When I first met you, I didn't really know you…but after I learned more about you, you were the sweetest person I ever met!"

"And what am I?" Harry teased.

"An attention-seeking prat, that's what!" A voice said from behind them.

It was Josh.

"Oh no! Not you _again_!" Cho complained.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Josh asked.

"No I'm absolutely excited to see you!" Cho said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No. I'm utterly outraged that you have the nerve to actually come over and pester me!"

"Am I a bother to you?"

"No, really! I'm absolutely disgusted to see your ugly face you-"

Cho used very foul words that were carefully chosen, that made Whitney clap her hands over Mercadez's ears and everyone's jaw drop. Josh walked away, looking extremely stupid, since he couldn't come up with a decent comeback. Whitney scolded Cho in a harsh whisper for at least five minutes.

"Cho! I can't believe you just said that! Now Mercadez's mind will be poisoned! She'll remember those words for the rest of her life!" Whitney hissed.

"Whitney, it's not like Mercadez actually heard anything…I'm sure you didn't notice, but before I said anything, I put a soundproofing barrier around her, and then you covered her ears, so I honestly don't think she caught a single word…" Cho replied calmly.

"Oh…well, you aren't supposed to get worked up like that! It's bad for you!" Whitney whispered.

"Yes, I know! But I couldn't help it! I've been wanting to say that for a long time! I can't stand him! And you all can't blame me for feeling that way. We all think he's a perverted freak that needs to get a life. Not to mention some serious mental help…" Cho said, laughing.

"Well, you're in a much better mood now…" Whitney noted.

"Yes, well, after I let all of that out, it's not bottled up anymore…so I feel quite happy…I don't have any of those dark emotions stuck inside anymore."

"And it never is good to keep your thoughts and emotions bottled up under the surface…anyway…enough of that…"

"Ahem." A voice said.

They all turned around and were looking into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Cho gasped and muttered apologies.

"I'm sorry about what I said just now! About Mr. Davies! I'm really sorry Professor!" Cho apologized.

"Miss Chang, as I was passing by, I found that I went temporarily deaf again…so I have no clue what you are talking about." Dumbledore replied, a slightly mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Um, ok…so is there something you'd like to talk to us about?" Cho asked.

"Nothing at all. I'm just passing by…enjoy your lunch…" Dumbledore answered, walking away.

"That was…odd…" Ron said.

"Agreed." The others replied.

And with that, they finished their lunch and headed to their next lesson, Double History of Magic. Meaning, they'd be in class for a whole two hours! They didn't complain, since whenever you were bored, you could just sneak in a copy of "_Teen Witch_" or the famous "_Witch Weekly_" to read. Professor Binns would always be too absorbed in his lesson to care about what the rest of the class was doing. Although, the students that read magazines, usually got near perfect scores on exams and pop quizzes…They walked into the classroom and saw Professor Binns sitting-hovering, rather- in his chair at the front of the room behind his desk. The rest of the class assembled, and the Professor began the lesson.

"Today we'll be learning about the great war between Dumbledore and the great dark sorcerer Grindewald. You'll need to take notes, so quills and parchment out please." Professor Binns said.

There was a great rustling sound as students pulled rolls of parchment out of their bags and their quills and ink bottles. Professor Binns began explaining how Grindewald was such a threat to the wizarding world. Lavender and Parvati had taken out a copy of "_Teen Witch_" in the romance edition ten minutes after the lesson began, and the two girls silently read, shaking with silent laughter…

Another ten minutes went by…over half the class was asleep. Cho was drawing Chinese characters on the parchment she was supposed to be taking notes on. Suddenly, Lavender and Parvati turned around and had big grins on their faces. They handed the magazine to Cho and pointed out a few pages that the two wanted her to read. Cho rolled her eyes after Lavender and Parvati had turned their backs, then glanced at the article title.

'_**HARRY POTTER: THE BOY WHO LIVED, FOUND TRUE LOVE AT LAST?**_

_Yes, it's very true. Harry Potter, has indeed found love at Hogwarts. The one that's captured his heart, is Chinese student, Cho Chang, former Ravenclaw, and first to be resorted into a new house. We've been told by numerous sources that this relationship between young Mr. Potter and Miss Chang has been going on for a couple of years now. Rumors have spread about the school saying that Miss Chang is engaged to Potter. But another disturbing rumor, Miss Chang is supposedly expecting a child. I went to find out and interviewed several students. Childhood friend of Chang is Yuri Wang, whom I talked to. I asked her about Chang and her response, "Cho is a really nice person, but she wouldn't do something like that…Never! After all the years I've known her, it's totally out of her character to do anything of that nature. Besides, when I pass her in the hallways, she looks the same as she always has…there's not even a single sign that she's expecting a child…the only thing that she would be expecting is a decent N. E. W. T.s grade." But other students say differently…Slytherin Pansy Parkinson quotes: "There are lots secrets that Chang has. But I've heard them. And all the rumors are true. No matter what anyone says." When I confronted Yuri with this revelation, she went into a heated outburst. But there is still no possible way to confirm the rumors…So the mystery still remains…and another mystery, if the rumors are true, who is the father? Perhaps, Chang may be using Potter, and maybe she's out with someone else, (rumored to be Joshua Davies) satisfying "other needs." But I guess we'll just have to wait until rumor becomes fact…Written by reporter Maya Cornwall.'_

Cho scowled at the article, and words appeared at the bottom of the page. 'So…are the rumors true?' they read. It was Parvati's handwriting. When Cho looked up from the magazine, Lavender and Parvati we grinning at her.

"No!" Cho mouthed.

Lavender pouted, then snatched the magazine back and turned her back at Cho. Parvati also followed suit…

With nothing to amuse Cho, she simply stared blankly at Professor Binns, scarcely listening to what he was saying…the bell rang, and everyone exited the room, except Harry. Cho was packing her bag, and didn't notice Harry lock the door. He walked up to her and kissed her passionately, and running his hands between her thighs.

"Harry, what're-oh…I get it…" Cho said mischievously.

Harry grinned at her, and they found themselves on a desk, tearing at each others clothes. It was then, the two had another session of passion…when it had ended, Harry kissed Cho once more. Cho blinked, and she saw Josh lying on her. He was grinning insanely.

"I've finally had you! You're really good, you know?" Josh teased evilly.

"Wow, Josh…I'm impressed…you got her sooner than I expected…" A voice said.

Cho shoved Josh off of her and saw Roger Davies standing in a corner.

"Thanks Bro. That really means a lot to me." Josh said.

"Mind if I give her a go?" Roger asked.

"Go ahead, she's real good, you know…" Josh replied.

Cho's eyes widened in shock. Roger walked over to her, and her eyes snapped open and she screamed.

"AHHHH!!!" She shrieked.

She fell backwards out of her chair and hit the stone floor.

Harry and the others were somewhat tired, but their eyes became alert once Cho screamed. Professor Binns turned around and stopped the lesson. Everyone saw Cho fall out of her chair and hit the classroom floor.

"Cho!" Hermione gasped.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione agreed. Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, and Draco rushed over.

"We're coming too." Whitney said firmly.

"Right…well, come on, let's go." Ron said.

Harry lifted Cho up and they all exited the classroom and headed for the hospital wing.

"Wait! Granger! Felton! Malfoy! Potter! Weasley!" Professor Binns called as they walked out the door. "Class isn't over yet! I haven't excused you!"

The group ignored him, and continued down the hall to Madam Pomfrey.


	18. Hospital Wing, Bed Number Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Hospital Wing, Bed Number Fourteen**

Cho woke up in a brightly lit room, painted white. Realizing where she was, she moaned. She noticed that her friends were sitting around her, and she caught their attention. Harry was holding her hand and he looked up.

"Cho, how're feeling?" He asked.

"Better…but my head hurts…" Cho replied.

"Madam Pomfrey says you got a mild concussion…you hit the floor pretty hard."

"What happened? I just remember…"

Cho wailed again and burst into tears.

"Harry! I have to tell you something! It was awful, wretched! I can't believe it happened! Josh Davies! He used a Polyjuice Potion, or something, he pretended he was you, and after class ended, it was just like last August, and then Roger was there, and he wanted-" She began, but Harry had kissed her gently, and embraced her.

"Cho, it was just a nightmare. You fell asleep in class, and you just dreamt all that happened." Harry replied, as Cho cried into his shoulder.

"But, it was…so real…" Cho said in a muffled voice.

"It never happened, it was just a nightmare…it wasn't real…"

Cho felt comforted by his words, and she relaxed and fell into his soft embrace. They held each other for a little longer. Cho felt safe in Harry's arms. They released each other, and Madam Pomfrey came over, and shooed Harry, Ron, Tom, and Draco away and out the door.

"How's your head, dear?" the nurse asked.

"It's fine…" Cho replied.

"And your stomach? Mrs. Felton was kind enough to tell me about you…"

"It's fine too."

"Well, you may go. But when it happens, come here straight away."

"I will."

The girls left and joined the boys outside the door. They filled them in about the conversation, and then they proceeded to the Gryffindor common room.

They took seats by the hearth, and talked quietly amongst themselves. A girl of about sixteen with flaming red hair approached them.

"Hi…" Ginny said nervously.

"Hi."

"Did you happen to see the article in "_Teen Witch_" in the romance edition?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Cho replied.

"What article?" The others asked.

"It was an article about Harry and I…and after reading it, it gave me a reason to create a list of people to kill…" Cho said.

"Could we see?"

Ginny took the magazine and put it on the right page, gave it to Hermione, then ran up to her dormitory. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Alyssia, Draco, Whitney, and Tom were reading the article, surrounding the armchair that Hermione was sitting in. They looked up from the magazine, all of them looking angry and surprised.

"I'm so going to _kill_ Pansy Parkinson!" Alyssia and Whitney said angrily.

"We'll help fire this Maya Cornwall…" Tom and Draco added.

"And we'll get the editors of this magazine suspended." Ron and Hermione continued.

"Well, that leaves Harry and I to kick everyone's ass…" Cho finished sarcastically.

The group started laughing, and decided to turn in. They headed to their dormitories and went to sleep…

Cho woke up in the middle of the night. She glanced at a clock in the dormitory. It read '3:44 AM'. She had no idea why she had woken up so early. But her question was answered, as she felt a horrible pain in her abdomen. She got out of bed as quietly as she could, then put on a dressing gown. Her hand was on the doorknob when Hermione rushed over to her.

"Where are you going so late?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Cho replied.

Cho felt the pain again, and Hermione noticed it happened in a pattern. Her brown eyes widened, and her mouth formed a large 'o'. She hurriedly woke Alyssia and Whitney. The two girls woke groggily. Alyssia checked her wristwatch and groaned.

"Hermione! Look at the bloody time! It's nearly four in the morning!" Alyssia hissed.

"Quiet. Cho woke up in the middle of the night…I think it's time…" Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

Whitney nodded. She took Mercadez, scribbled a quick note, put on her dressing gown, went to the boys dormitory and returned. All the girls were ready to go. Quietly, they left the girls dormitory and descended the spiral staircase and went out the portrait hole and into the hallway.

It took them a while, but they reached the hospital wing, and knocked on the door. Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway looking flustered, holding a candle.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's Cho…" Whitney began.

"You don't need to say anymore. Put her over in bed fourteen, by the window…I'll put a silencing charm on the ward, that way we won't wake anyone…Now each of you have an important job to do. Granger, get all the supplies, Mrs. Malfoy, you'll help me with one of the most important jobs. Mrs. Felton, you're going to have the most important job of all…you're going to walk Miss Chang through this, since you already know what to expect…" The nurse explained.

The girls nodded, Madam Pomfrey put a silencing charm on the room, rushed around getting things. Cho had been moved into the hospital bed, and the nurse approached her.

"She really doesn't look like she's even carrying a child…" Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"It's a charm…image charm…" Cho gasped.

"I see…now try not to talk too much, you're going to exhaust yourself more…"

Cho nodded. Madam Pomfrey cast the counter charm, then gave Cho a potion.

"Drink this. You're terribly low on energy. It'll make you sleep for a few hours. You need all the strength you can get…you won't feel any pain while you're sleeping…but once you wake, the potion's effects will cease instantly and the pain will return, but you'll have lots of energy…"

Cho nodded, then drank the contents of the bottle, and fell asleep instantly.

Harry woke at about seven in the morning. Ron was up, as well as Tom and Draco. Liam suddenly came in the dormitory.

"What's up?" Harry asked, putting his glasses on.

"Well, Hermione, Whitney, and Alyssia are gone. And it looks like Cho is too." Ron replied.

Tom stooped down and picked up a small infant off the floor. Mercadez.

"Whitney left Mercadez with me. She left me a note, but didn't say anything that could give us a clue as to what's happened." Tom said.

"So Liam, what's the word from Akira?" Draco asked.

"Aki, Angela, Alicia, and Alexa have been searching the whole girls dormitory for an hour, and they've found nothing." Liam replied.

Akira came running into the dormitory and right into Liam.

"Oops! Sorry Mez…" Akira apologized.

"It's fine really…so what's new?" Liam asked.

"Cho is definitely gone. But we probably aren't looking hard enough. We all have been working on empty stomachs…so how about breakfast?" Akira replied.

Everyone agreed, and headed down to breakfast, and ate quickly. Afterwards, they went to the grounds and started searching for the girls…

It was almost noon, and Akira left for an hour to search the castle, Tai had come by and the guys were eating an early picnic lunch. They were resting from their long search, and talking about places where the girls might be.

"They could be in the library…Hermione might've talked them all into some huge assignment…or got them to join S. P. E. W. or something…" Ron said.

"Not likely…Hermione gave up on the house elves ages ago." Harry replied.

"Maybe they're helping the teachers?" Liam wondered.

"No…that sounds more like Hermione…" Ron and Harry answered.

Just then Akira came rushing over, red splotches on her cheeks and severely out of breath.

"I found them!" Akira gasped.

"Where?!" They all asked.

"Hospital wing." Akira replied.

"WHAT?! Why?"

"I don't know! Wait…" Akira said, going into thought and ignoring the others. "August, September, October, November…" She suddenly gasped.

The others caught on and they scrambled to their feet and ran to the castle leaving Akira and Liam behind.


	19. Ultima Child

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Ultima Child**

It took them nearly five minutes to reach the hospital wing doors. The doors were locked, and Tai used a special charm, that made them fly open. Harry and Tai tried to get through the doors, but three pairs of hands pushed them back. Alyssia, Hermione, and Whitney.

"Come on! Let us through!" Tai yelled.

"We can't! We aren't supposed to!" Alyssia protested.

They could hear Cho screaming in the background, which made Tai and Harry try even harder to push through. But that also made the three girls shove them out even more. A couple of times the guys found that they'd get hit, either by the girls, or by Tai and Harry. Cho could still be heard screaming in the background…Alyssia and Whitney were shoving the boys out, and Hermione took out her wand and created a barrier charm and the boys found they couldn't move past the doorway. The three girls made to shut the door, and just as it was about to close, Cho stopped screaming, and Madam Pomfrey could be heard muttering something softly. The doors were shut and locked. Five minutes later they opened, and Hermione, Alyssia, and Whitney stood to the side, as Harry and Tai ran into the ward at a quick speed over to Cho's bedside. The nurse was holding a small bundle in her arms then gently handed it to Cho, and conjured two chairs at the bedside. Harry and Tai took seats in them.

"So who've we got there?" Tai asked.

"Well, _Uncle_ Tai, this is my daughter." Cho replied.

"Oh yay! I'm a monkey's uncle!" Tai said sarcastically.

Cho elbowed her brother in the ribs, and smiled at Harry. The others had gathered around, and were surrounding the bed.

"What are you going to name her?" Whitney asked.

"Hmmm…well, I haven't really thought about that one, yet…" Cho said, laughing nervously.

"Wait! Doesn't that mean that Akira's an auntie?" Alyssia wondered.

"Correct." Cho answered, nodding.

"Whoa! Freaky!!!" Alyssia said.

"I've just thought of a name for her…" Cho said suddenly.

Everyone's eyes looked at her and focused their attention on her.

"I'll call her Cho-Lin…Lin for short…But she'll have a true name…one that only Harry, Lin, and I will know…" Cho said.

"Would you like to tell me what that name is?" Harry asked.

"Later…" Cho replied.

"She needs rest! I need to write up the birth certificate anyway! Now, leave Miss Chang in peace." Madam Pomfrey said stubbornly.

Everyone walked away and sat in chairs scattered through the room, and eventually, everyone in the room -except Madam Pomfrey- fell asleep.

Cho, Harry, and Baby Lin fell asleep instantly. Tai watched through the corner of his eye and smiled.

'What a perfect family they are…' He thought.

He chuckled to himself, then quickly went back to sleep. Madam Pomfrey was writing up the birth certificate, and placed it on the bedside table where Cho, Harry, and Lin were asleep.

When they woke up, Harry saw the birth certificate first, and unrolled it.

"Hey Cho, look…it's Lin's birth certificate." He said.

Everyone's eyes focused on him interestedly.

"Well, what're you waiting for?! Read it!" Alyssia urged.

"'_Chouri-Lin Potter, born on May 1, 1997 at 12:45 pm. Parents are Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang. Relatives are Mr. Taichi Chang and Miss Akira Chang. Child's True Name:-_' And it ends there…So I think we're supposed to fill out that, then list more people as guardians and all that…"

A quill appeared on the certificate.

"Harry, may I see it please?" Cho asked.

Harry nodded and handed Cho the certificate and quill. She smiled at him then crossed something out on the certificate, and wrote in a few things.

"Here's the revised edition: '_Chouri-Lin Potter, born on May 1, 1997 at 12:45 pm. Parents are Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Cho Potter.­-_'"

"What?! 'Mrs. Cho Potter?!'" Tai and the others exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what I am now…it's not official yet, but, whatever…anyway…Can I continue, please?" Cho replied.

"Go on…"

"As I was saying: '_Relatives are Mr. Taichi Chang (Uncle!), Miss Akira Chang (Aunt!), Mr. Sirius Black (Godfather/Uncle), Mr. Remus Lupin (Uncle!), Mr. Tom Felton (Guardian), Mrs. Whitney Felton (Guardian), Mr. Draco Malfoy (Guardian), Mrs. Alyssia Malfoy (Guardian), Mr. Ron Weasley (Guardian), Miss Hermione Granger (Guardian), and anyone but Davies, Parkinson, Bulstrode, etc._'" Cho finished.

Everyone gave a laugh at the last part, and then once they stopped laughing Ron thought of something.

"Hey Cho, what about Lin's true name?" He asked.

"It's only for Harry and I to know. Lin will know it too…But I won't tell any of you what it is." Cho replied.

"So what's Lin's true name?" Harry wondered.

Cho whispered something in his ear, and Harry nodded in understanding. The two whispered something in Lin's ear, then they smiled at each other.

"Well, Harry knows, and Lin knows. But none of you know…anyway…I'm starved!" Cho said brightly.

They all laughed again, and Madam Pomfrey set a tray with food on it.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey! Thank you! You're a lifesaver!" Cho said.

"You're welcome, dear. Now eat up. You need as much strength you can get." The nurse said warmly.

Dumbledore walked in a few minutes later, just as Cho had a spoonful of egg noodle soup halfway to her mouth. She put her spoon down and waved at the headmaster.

"Hello all of you…Now Miss Chang-I mean, Mrs. Potter- Lin is an Ultima Child. Mercadez, is one, and all of your children, all of you, your children, they will have unique powers. But Lin will be the strongest, because she has inherited the powers of Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Her own prophecy, Her parent's prophecies, not only that, but she will have some of Harry's finer abilities, like her father, she is a Parselmouth. Then she also has her own magic that is in her blood…" Dumbledore began.

"Albus, I think you should tell them…everything." Tai said.

"Yes, I believe I should…but not today…not now…when the time and day is right…"

"I understand." Tai replied.

"The Light Defense has the advantage. On Voldemort's previous visit, he was looking for the leader of the Ultima Children, meaning, Lin. But because Lin has been born after he left, he doesn't know what she looks like, or if Lin's a boy or a girl. In fact, he has no idea Lin exists. We have the advantage, because we can trick Voldemort into a trap, and he'll lie dormant for quite some time…but when he emerges, and lives again, Lin should be old enough to stand up to him. But be ready for the day when you will put Voldemort in his place. The fight will be long, and many may perish. But if you believe, the light will shine through, and we can destroy Voldemort once and for all."

They nodded and Dumbledore left the hospital wing. Cho finished eating, and Whitney walked over with Mercadez in her arms. She pulled a chair up to her friend's bedside and set her daughter on the bed.

"Look, Mercadez. This is Cho-Lin Potter. She's going to be your new best friend." Whitney said in a soft voice.

Mercadez squealed, and reached out her tiny hand and grasped Lin's own tiny hand.

It was an odd sight. A light shone from the two of them and faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"What was that?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Cho and Whitney replied.

"Whatever it was, it sure freaked me out…" Tom said.

"Same here!" The others agreed.

"My patients need rest! Off with you now! Go to dinner or engage yourselves in some sort of activity!" Madam Pomfrey said stubbornly.

No one made a fuss, and they headed out the door. It was at least an hour too early for dinner, and no one was hungry at the moment.

It was only late that Saturday evening, Cho was allowed to leave for the night. But the next morning, she had to return to the hospital wing for a routine check up.

Cho had Lin in her arms, and crept silently into the seventh years boys dormitory. She quietly thanked the thick carpet on the floor for deafening the scraping sound of the door sweeping across the floor. She crossed the room and went over to Harry's bed and found him sleeping peacefully. She slipped into the bed with him and kissed his lips. He stirred instantly.

"Who's there?" He murmured, slightly opening his eyes and reaching for his glasses.

"It's me." Cho replied.

Harry put on his glasses and smiled at Cho.

"It's great to see you're out of the hospital wing."

"I have to go back tomorrow morning, but Madam Pomfrey was nice enough to let me stay the night with you."

They fell asleep shortly after, Cho holding Lin lightly, and Harry holding Cho, with his arms wrapped around her waist…

Both woke up to a bright and sunny Sunday morning. Tom, Draco, and Ron were standing over them glancing at them from the right side of the bed.

"Finally! You're up!" Ron said.

"Quiet! You'll wake Dean and Seamus!" Harry hissed.

"They've left long ago…they're down at breakfast now." Ron replied.

"But I have to admit, you looked like a very happy family right there a minute ago." Tom said.

"Oh really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It was…how would a girl put it? Oh yes, _cute_." Draco said.

Cho silently watched their conversation, then glanced at the clock in the dormitory.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to go see Madam Pomfrey!" She exclaimed, quickly sitting up. "Here, Harry, hold Lin for a second…" She put on her shoes. Then took out her wand and tapped her clothes and they turned into a loose off-shoulder peasant top and khaki capris. She took Lin into her arms, then kissed Harry and was rushing out of the dormitory.

"Well…that was…really odd…" Draco, Tom, and Ron said.

Harry nodded and dressed, then the four boys headed down to breakfast.

Cho walked briskly down the hall, and took the long way to the hospital wing. Luckily everyone was down at breakfast, so she didn't run into anyone. She reached the hospital wing and opened the door, thankful that the ward was empty. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, but she looked up when she heard the door shut. The nurse quickly strode over and checked the clock on the wall.

"You're five minutes late." She said.

"Madam Pomfrey, I apologize for my tardiness…I woke up late, and I had to avoid being seen in the halls. I took the long way around." Cho apologized.

"It's alright. Well, the sooner we finish with the check up, the sooner you can get down to breakfast."

"I don't really know if I want to go down there…what about Lin? I'll get asked so many questions…"

"Not to worry…I'll let you borrow an invisibility cloak. You can wrap Lin in it, and I'll fasten it over your shoulder."

"Thank you, so much, Madam Pomfrey."

Not another word was said. The nurse checked Lin for a fever or if she was ill at all, and she checked Cho to see if she was alright. Ten minutes later, Cho was out the door, with Lin wrapped in an invisibility cloak, and slung over Cho's shoulder. She walked down to the feast slowly. She reached the Gryffindor house table and took a seat next to Harry. He glanced at her then looked confused.

"Where's Lin?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Cho pulled the invisibility cloak back a little so Harry could see Lin's head. He nodded, and Cho carefully put the cloak back into place. She ate breakfast nervously, with one hand. The other hand was holding Lin securely at her waist.

Breakfast ended, and no one noticed anything different about Cho. Everyone headed out to the grounds, Cho rushed off, saying she had to get something for Lin. Harry nodded in understanding, and went with the others to the lake.

Akira and Liam had joined the group.

"So…where's my niece?" Akira asked.

"Quiet!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh…sorry…" Akira replied, downcast.

Amanda Diggory was walking around the grounds, carrying a basket, and she was handing out slips of parchment to Ginny, Melly, Nick, Angela, Alicia, Katherine, and Kira. She spotted Akira and Liam and walked over.

"Hi! You two look bored! And I know just how to make your day un-boring. There's going to be a party today in the Ravenclaw common room. I'm inviting you two. It starts in about two hours, and I know this is totally short notice, and I'm real sorry to press you for time, but this is a kicking party that you can't miss." Amanda said, handing Akira and Liam two pieces of parchment with flashy ink.

"Well, I'm going!" Liam said.

"I'm in." Akira said.

"Well, you two had better hurry…oh and there's a dress code enforced. Just open the invitation and it'll tell you what you can and can't wear." Amanda explained.

"Thanks." Akira replied.

"You're welcome! Have fun!" Amanda said brightly, walking away.

Akira suddenly took hold of Liam's arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Come on Mez! We have to hurry! Besides, I need to find out what you're going to wear so my clothes will coordinate with yours! There's like no time! Let's go!" Akira squealed.

"Aki! Wait, hold up! Ow! Don't pull!" Liam protested.

But Akira had already dragged him halfway to the oak front doors. The others laughed for a while, but stopped instantly, when Akira glared at them with an evil look.

Cho came back about five minutes later. She sat down next to Harry and they all talked excitedly. Soon after, Tai came over and brought Sirius and Remus along with him.

"Tai says that we've got ourselves a niece." Remus said.

Cho nodded.

"And I hear that she's my niece and goddaughter." Sirius added.

Cho nodded again.

"So um…may we see her?" Remus asked.

"Oh right! Sorry…my mind's been wandering lately…" Cho apologized.

She looked around and checked to see if anyone else was around that shouldn't be there, then she took the invisibility cloak off Lin. Sirius and Remus looked on and smiled happily. Cho gently placed Lin into Sirius's arms. He held her for a while then let Remus hold her before Lin was returned to Cho.

"So…the rumors are true, then…you and Potter _have_ shagged." A voice said behind Tai, Sirius, and Remus.

Cho gasped as she saw who it was peeking behind the three professors. Tai, Sirius, and Remus whirled around. Tai grasped the front of the student's robes and held a raised fist.

"Now listen up, Davies, and listen good, 'cause I'm only going to say this once…Leave Cho alone, and speak nothing of what you've seen here. Because if I get a single word that someone's confirmed the rumors, I'm going to look for you and I'll personally see to it that Mr. Filch gets to oil up his chains in his office…that way, they can be put to good use on a sick prat like you." Tai said softly, in a dangerous voice.

Tai shoved Josh away and ordered him to go away.

"You know, you could've just given him a memory charm…" Cho said.

"Teachers aren't allowed in anyway, to cast any spell upon a student unless it is to be used for teaching purposes." Tai recited.

"But it _would_ be used for teaching purposes! Because then Davies wouldn't have a bad thing to say about anyone!" Cho replied.

Tai snorted.

"Ha! I wish…I swear, I'd have him down so fast, he wouldn't know what hit him…" He said, his eyes glazing over, as he envisioned himself levitating Davies on a stretcher, only Davies was severely deformed.

Cho laughed, which made her brother snap out of his dream world.

"What?" Tai asked confused.


	20. The Ravenclaw's Party

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Ravenclaw's Party**

Akira was rushing about in her dormitory. She checked her invitation to see what was required to be worn.

"'Guests are to wear nothing drab or boring. Muggle dance/party dress. No fancy stuff. We're not hosting a dinner party! This is a dance party, with lots of illegal items that wouldn't be allowed past Filch…or even our head of house!'" Akira read aloud.

She furrowed her brow about the 'illegal items' part, but shrugged it off as she opened her wardrobe and furiously started taking clothes off of their hangers. After about half an hour later, she finally decided on a black halter top (that exposed a lot of the skin on her stomach) with tight khaki capris, and black high heels. She put on pale red and gold eye shadow and ruby red lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror. She liked how her shirt showed off her body, and she liked how her make-up made her look elegant, yet mysterious. She liked how her capris made her look thinner, and how her shoes made her legs look longer. She was about to walk out the door, when she tripped on her heels.

"Maybe I should make them a little shorter…" Akira said, blushing.

With a tap of her wand, the heel lowered by half an inch. This time when Akira walked in them she didn't trip or fall. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall over, she exited her dormitory and saw Liam was waiting outside the door for her. He took one look at her, and just kept staring.

"Umm…Mez? Earth to Mez! Hello! Can you read me?!" Akira asked, waving a hand in front of Mez's face.

He snapped out of his trance quickly. Ginny, Nick, Alicia, and Angela joined them.

"Going to the Ravenclaw party?" Alicia asked.

Akira and Liam nodded.

"So are we. We'll go together." Ginny said.

"Where's Kira and Katherine?" Akira asked.

"Both of them will be waiting for us when we get there." Nick answered.

No one said a word after that. All of them (except Akira) were confused. They couldn't figure out the directions to the Ravenclaw tower. After five minutes of standing in the hallway waiting for Angela to reread the directions, Akira sighed.

"Oh for god's sake! Follow me!" She said annoyed.

"You know the way?" Nick asked.

"Of course I do!" Akira replied.

"How?!" Ginny, Angela, Alicia, and Nick wondered.

"Honestly! My sister was in Ravenclaw! You really don't think I wouldn't visit her every so often? She told me how to get there…what's the password?" Akira answered.

"It says here it's '_Arithmancy_'" Angela said, reading the parchment invitation.

Akira nodded and led them down two flights of stairs, turned right, left, right again, up a thin spiral staircase and found themselves in front of a large portrait of a maiden in a midnight blue gown with soft black locks that flowed down her back. The woman in the portrait was reading a book.

"Hello Rowena." Akira said brightly.

Rowena looked up from her book and smiled.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Miss Chang. I assume you're here for the party?" Rowena asked.

"Yes." Akira replied.

"Well, I know we know each other, but it's my job to ask you…Password?"

"_Arithmancy._"

Rowena's portrait swung forward, and a roar of sound reached their ears. The group of them stepped inside and someone pressed a bottle of butterbeer into their hands. Music was blaring in their ears, and everyone was dancing. It was unlike any party Akira had been to. (Ginny was taking several swigs of her butterbeer, and dancing with several boys. She looked rather tipsy.) Akira took a sip of her butterbeer, then instantly spat it out.

"Ugh! Gross! This isn't butterbeer…it's tequila!" She muttered.

"Hey it looks like we've got an anti-alcoholic!" a boy shouted, pointing at Akira.

"Yeah! She's not drinking the wonderful beverages we've supplied for her!" said another.

Akira rolled her eyes, and went to the corner of the room where a makeshift bar had been set up. Several boys were sitting on barstools around her, and were glancing at her interestedly while smoking their cigarettes or joints. Akira rubbed her forehead and tried to make her migraine go away.

'This party…it's just way out of hand! They disguised tequila in butterbeer bottles, there's so much noise and music, and they've got a bar, with lots of crack heads sitting around, looking at me…and smoking their weed or whatever…Cho and Tai would _so_ kill me if they knew this was the party I was at…I'd probably be murdered on the spot…' She thought to herself.

The bartender walked over to her.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

"You got any foreign stuff?" Akira asked.

"Like what?"

"You know, like, different kinds of alcoholic drinks from around the world."

"Oh yes."

"Good."

"So what would you like?"

"Sake."

"Coming right up!"

He set down a small glass and took out a bottle and poured it in and set it in front of Akira. She downed it all in one gulp. It took effect immediately, and her migraine went away. Liam soon walked over to her and sat down in an empty seat.

"Hey Aki, are you alright?" He asked.

Akira poured herself another glass then took a few sips of it then set it down on the counter and turned to Liam.

"No Mez. I'm not alright. That's why I'm going to sit at this god forsaken bar all night getting wasted." Akira replied.

"Now you aren't going to do that! Come on! Let's dance!" Liam said, pulling Akira to her feet.

"Oh alright…"

The two got onto the dance floor, and Akira noticed that the group of friends she came with were already intoxicated. Ginny was dancing but tipping over, Nick and Kira were laughing and swaying, Angela and Alicia were sitting in a corner, not really drunk yet, mostly sober, and they were talking to each other, yelling over the music.

After a while, Angela and Alicia walked over to Liam and Akira.

"Hey! We're leaving! We're going to miss the feast if we don't! And we're starved! So we'll see you later!" Alicia shouted, to be heard over the roaring music.

"Ok! See you!" Akira yelled in reply.

The two girls pushed open the back of the portrait and walked out.

After Angela and Alicia left, the next few hours went by in a blur. More and more students were arriving for the party, making the dance floor cramped. Everyone was dancing closer than liked to the others in the room. The sky grew dark, then lightened later on. Akira and Liam had to drag Nick out of the Ravenclaw common room. Kira barely made it to her dormitory…

The two supported Nick for most of the walk back to Gryffindor tower, but a little while later, Nick assured them he could walk on his own. The three walked as quickly as they could, and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was asleep in her frame. Akira cleared her throat loudly. The Fat Lady woke with a start.

"What're you doing out this late?!" She snapped.

"None of your business. _Celandine Valor._" Akira replied dully.

The portrait swung forward and the three of them walked in. Staring at her was Cho and her brother. Both looking very furious. Akira stepped forward slowly and tried to make a break to her dormitory.


	21. Disgrace to the Noble Name of Chang

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Disgrace to the Noble Name of Chang**

"No. Stay here…the only one allowed to leave is Mr. Jennings. I'll deal with him later." Cho said quietly.

Akira finally realized that Whitney, Alyssia, Tom, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in the room also.

"Ron, please escort Mr. Jennings to his dormitory. Have a seat Liam. You too, Aki." Tai said, also in a quiet voice.

Ron led Nick away and returned a few minutes later.

"Harry, please hold Lin for me, put a silencing charm on the common room, and a soundproofing charm on Lin and Mercadez." Cho said.

Cho gently handed him a small bundle, then Harry took out his wand and tapped the common room wall, then lightly tapped Lin and Mercadez with his wand.

"Thank you." Cho replied.

Akira could feel herself shaking. She knew what was going to come next. She stood, frozen with fear and anxiety.

"Sit, Aki." Tai said in a forced calm.

Nervously, Akira took a seat.

"Where were you?" Cho asked.

"Party." Akira replied.

"A party?" Cho repeated.

Akira nodded.

"Aki, I believe that party you got invited to this afternoon was scheduled to end around ten. I asked Professor Flitwick…and that's what he said. Do you know what time it is now?" Tai said.

"No."

"It's only…just past four in the morning on Monday May 3rd." Tai answered.

Akira gulped, and started wringing her hands in her lap.

'At least they haven't started shouting yet…' She thought.

"And if I might ask, why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Cho wondered.

"The invitation said that's what I was supposed to wear."

"May I see the invitation?"

Akira nodded. With a shaking hand, she pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to her sister. Cho read it, and when she lowered the parchment from her eyes, she was gritting her teeth angrily. She passed the invitation to Tai. He read it, and scowled.

"'Illegal items?'" Cho asked.

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Muggle drugs and alcohol…and some other things…fire whiskey…"

"WHAT?!" Cho and Tai exclaimed.

'Uh oh…here they go…they're going to go on their shouting rant any second now…' Akira thought to herself.

"I don't believe it! This is nothing like you, Aki! Did you drink?! What happened?!" Cho demanded.

"Yes, I did drink…I danced with Mez…a lot…but more people kept arriving so we were packed in."

"What did you drink?"

"Just a few glasses of Sake…"

"SAKE?!"

"Yes…they had Sake there…"

"Did you pass out, any black outs or memory loss of the night?"

"No. I was awake the whole time…Honestly, you can't pass out from drinking a few glasses of Japanese rice wine."

"Sake is very strong…and if you drink enough of it, then you can pass out…"

"And the worst could happen…"

"What would the worst be?"

"Some freaky guy getting his jollies off of you while you're unconscious, that's what!"

Akira shuddered.

"EW! EW! EW!" Akira exclaimed.

"Well, welcome to the real world!" Cho said.

"Real world? Ha! Out of all three of us, I'm the only decent one! Look at yourselves for once! Tai, in your fifth year, you got your girlfriend pregnant, and you were scared and ran away! Cho, just last August, Harry got-" Akira started.

"Leave Harry out of this!" Cho snapped angrily.

"As I was saying…Harry got you pregnant, and you had your baby oh say…" Akira checked an imaginary watch on her wrist. "Two days ago!"

"Well, what kind of decent sister would insult their older siblings?!" Cho screamed.

"A sister that doesn't lie!"

"Are you implying that I lie?!"

"Of course you lie!"

"No I don't!"

"See, you're lying right now!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No…I've just got started! I'm not done with you yet, Cho…But it's Tai's turn to feel the sting of truth!"

"The sting of truth?!" Tai said.

"Yes. Open your eyes! You left your one true love! But you didn't leave because you were afraid! You left because you never did love her! You left because you used her!"

"I DID NOT USE HER! I really think the one here that really needs a dose of reality is you! Listen to yourself, Aki!"

"Well whose fault is it that Cho got kidnapped?! Whose fault is it that Mum and Dad are dead?! Whose fault is it that Cho turned out so bad?!" Akira shouted.

"I didn't turn out bad!!!" Cho shrieked.

"Oh yes you did, Cho…Tai, it's all YOUR fault Mum and Dad are dead! Your fault Cho got kidnapped! Your fault Cho turned out so messed up! You couldn't set a good example for her! But me…I turned out perfect in every way! Because Mum and Dad were the only perfect ones and they spent more time looking after me then they did for either of you!" Akira retorted.

"It's not my fault or Tai's fault. It's Voldemort. He's done all of this…" Cho said, calming down.

"Voldemort?! Why do you always dump the blame on the guy who's evil?!" Akira asked.

"Because it _is_ his fault!"

"No, it's Tai's fault! Everything! That's why Mum and Dad looked after me more than they did you two because they had hope that I wouldn't turn out to be a screw up!"

"Oh yeah?! Well here's a reality check for you, Aki! You know why Mum and Dad looked after you?! Because they were in debt and you were born, and they couldn't support you! So Mum decided to get rid of you! She tried to drown you! I watched her! She waited until the dead of the night when Cho and I were both asleep! And she took you out of your crib and into the bathroom and set you in the tub and turned on the water and let it run. She sat and watched as the water level rose higher and higher, and still she didn't do anything. But I woke up in the night. I wanted a drink of water, and so I went into the bathroom with the glass I always have on my nightstand! And when I walked in, I saw Mum staring and watching you! You were up to your neck in hot water! And I loved you so much! You were my second sister! I did the only thing a brother could do. I saved you! I pushed Mum aside and I took you out of the tub and Mum was furious! I still remember her words to this day! 'Taichi! You've ruined everything! How're we supposed to live now?! I can't support this one too! It was going to be a quick and easy death for her! But you just had to be the hero, didn't you, Taichi?!' And I couldn't believe her! So I went and got some lame muggle job! Delivering the newspapers to the muggles. And eventually I saved our family. I got us out of debt. Hell, I _named_ you! Mum didn't even care enough at the time to give you a name! I named you Sakura. Cho pitched in, and named you Akira. And Dad he grew to love you, so together the three of us named you Aki-Cho Sakura Chang! It was only later when Mum finally grew to realize she loved you back! There! The mystery is solved! Now you know!" Tai shouted.

Akira found tears streaming down her face.

"M-mummy tried to k-kill me? No! I won't believe it! Mummy loved us! All of us!" Akira said.

"Fine. Then don't believe it! Believe what you want!" Tai said, sighing.

"Well I'm going to bed!" Akira replied, storming off.

She ran up the stairs, and cried more. As Tai told the story, she could faintly remember being in a giant sea of water, and she saw her mother's face looming high above her, and she remembered the bathroom door being swung open, and she saw a younger Tai walk in, shove mother aside and pull her out of the great sea. She opened her dormitory door and flopped face down onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"Oh hi Ginny…" Akira said, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing…"

"Well, you just tell me whenever you want, ok?"

"Yeah…I will…"

Ginny was a really good friend. She always seemed to understand everything that she felt. Ginny was always so easy to talk to…it was almost like talking to Mez…

"So is what you said, true? About your mum almost drowning her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…I never really wanted to tell her…but she had to learn it this way…" Tai replied.

"Uh…can I go now?" Liam asked.

"Oh yeah, sure…go ahead…" Cho said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

Liam quickly left the common room and went upstairs to his dormitory.

"All of you should get to bed…I'll be going to my quarters as well." Tai said.

No one argued. They merely went up to bed. Harry removed the silencing and soundproofing charms, then went up to bed himself. Tai left the common room and walked down the halls towards his office.

It was almost five in the morning by the time everyone went to sleep. The worst part about it, they had to go to breakfast and lessons in a few hours.


	22. I'll Keep Your Secret, But at a Price

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: I'll Keep Your Secret…But at a Price…**

Lessons began the next day, everyone pretty tired from last night's events. Once they got to the Great Hall and sat down in their seats at the Gryffindor table, the first thing they all grabbed was a steaming mug of coffee.

Rushing to finish their food, they took a few rolls with them from the table and walked to their next lesson as they ate the food in their hands.

Cho was walking through the hall, and her bag split and spilled out everything she had been carrying. The others started to get on their knees to help her.

"No, you go on…I can clean this up in a minute…Just tell Professor Sprout I'll be a little late…" Cho insisted.

They hesitantly left her in the hallway, watching her picking up her books, now splattered with black ink, and gathering her quills.

Once they were out of sight, Cho was seized from behind, and pulled into a small space behind a suit of armor.

"What the-?!" Cho exclaimed, but broke off in shock.

"I'll keep your secret…but at a price…" Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Cho asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Harry watched as the greenhouse doors flew open, and Cho strode quickly into the classroom and threw herself into a chair next to Harry. She slammed her bag onto the table, causing an ink bottle to crack and leak. She scowled as she saw the ink show through her canvas bag.

"Just great!" She muttered angrily.

She whipped out her wand and repaired her ink bottle and removed the stain from her bag. She turned to Harry.

"So…what're we doing today?" She asked.

It was at that moment he saw it. A deep scratch on her face that was blood red and stood out on her cream colored skin. She reached into her bag to get a quill, and bit her lip, as if in pain.

'She must've hurt her shoulder or something, I guess…' Harry thought to himself.

But he couldn't contain his curiosity.

"What happened?" He blurted out.

"What do you mean by that?" Cho asked.

"You've got a scratch…on you face…and it appears that you've injured your shoulder as well…" Harry replied.

"Oh…well, you see, when I was picking up my things from the floor, I missed a spot of ink on the floor, so I slipped on it and fell. Then I cleaned myself up after that…" Cho answered. "I guess I was in too much of a rush to get to class, that I forgot to heal myself…"

Harry seemed satisfied with this answer, and didn't ask anymore questions except about the lesson.

'I just can't let him know the truth…' Cho thought. 'I can't let him know…and I will never let him know…'

During the rest of the classes that day, Cho said nothing. She wouldn't risk opening her mouth and accidentally spilling out a few things on her mind that Harry wouldn't be very pleased to know.

She was the first out the door of their last lesson (Potions), and she ate dinner quickly. After a small meal, she bolted out the Great Hall doors and headed to Gryffindor Tower. But she never was able to reach her destination. As she walked down the fourth floor someone grabbed her and shut her in a supply cupboard.

Harry, the others, and two young infants left the Great Hall wondering where Cho could be. They reached the fourth floor and someone with long raven black hair whipped past them, crying.

"Well…someone's in a rush…" Hermione snorted.

"Didn't you see?!" Whitney exclaimed.

"No. What?" Hermione wondered.

"Honestly! You're the smartest one out of us, and you have no clue who just ran past us?!"

"No. Who was it?"

"Gosh, Hermione! You're slower than a troll! It was Cho! Do I need to say it any plainer?!"

"Really?"

A tall seventh year Ravenclaw with brown hair and brown eyes walked past them. Harry seized his robes and shoved him against the wall.

"Davies! What'd you do to her?!" Harry yelled.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Potter?! I didn't do anything to your girlfriend! Hell! I was just _walking_! Can I not walk in the halls of this castle anymore? Or do I have to learn how to become a moving puddle on the floor?" Josh replied.

"Right…sorry…" Harry apologized, releasing him.

Josh ran off to the Ravenclaw dormitory, and didn't turn back. Once out of earshot, he let out a long breath.

"Whew…That was close…" He whispered.

Cho ran into the common room, and into her dormitory and flopped onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow. After a while, she stopped crying and looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. Her eyes were red and puffy as well as streaked with salty tears. She sniffed sadly and dried her eyes and sat on her bed and drew the scarlet curtains so she could be hidden from view. The silence made her begin to remember what happened in the supply cupboard with Davies. A fresh wave of tears came just by the mere thought of the whole encounter.

_She was plunged into darkness of the supply cupboard. Josh's familiar voice spoke to her._

"_Hello Cho…we're going to have some fun…"_

_She shivered, and he moved closer to her. She tried the door. It was locked._

"_No!" She wailed._

_Josh grinned, and fiercely pushed her on the floor, going for her robes. Footsteps were approaching, and Josh scowled, then roughly pulled Cho to her feet and unlocked the door._

"_We'll continue this later…" He said._

_He kissed her, and Cho pushed him off and bolted out the door and ran as quickly as she could down the hall, and whipped past Harry and the others._

"_Well…someone's in a rush…" Cho heard Hermione say just before she rounded the corner and ran to Gryffindor Tower._

She was snapped out of her reverie as the dormitory door opened, and Whitney, Alyssia, Akira, Hermione, Mercadez, and Lin (each child as held in either Whitney or Alyssia's arms) came into the room.

Cho didn't need to pull back the curtain to know it was them. She heard them whispering, and recognized their voices.

"Do you think she's there?" Alyssia wondered.

"She has to be. When we left for dinner, those curtains were open." Hermione noted.

"Cho? Cho, are you there? If you can hear me, please answer me." Whitney said softly.

The girls took a few steps closer to Cho's bed.

"Cho, it's me, Aki. Please, if you're there answer me. Whitney's got Lin here. Harry's really worried. Tai already knows, I sent him an owl, and he's also worried. Harry and Tai are in the common room downstairs, hoping you're here." Akira said.

They inched closer, and closer yet.

"Stop. Don't take another step." Cho said without realizing it.

"Oh Cho! Thank god! You're here! We weren't sure, and-well if you were here, we didn't want to bother you, and so we just crept in here…" Akira replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I know. I heard you come in." Cho said.

"Um…do you want to go downstairs?" Alyssia asked.

"No." Cho replied.

"Oh…well, ok…Hermione, go downstairs and tell Harry and Tai that Cho's here, that way they don't have to worry anymore than they already are." Alyssia said.

"Will do." Hermione said, opening the dormitory door and shutting it quietly.

"Lin…" Cho whispered.

"What's that? Sorry…I didn't hear that…" Alyssia said.

"Lin. Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Cho said, louder.

"Oh. I have her here." Alyssia replied.

"Give her to me, please."

Alyssia stepped forward and handed Cho a small bundle through the break in the curtain.

"Thank you." Cho said.

"Oh…you're welcome…"

Alyssia looked up at Cho and screamed.

"Cho! Oh my gosh! You're hurt! Are you alright? What happened?!" She asked, very worried.

Whitney and Akira walked over, opened the curtains, and looked too. Whitney was speechless. Akira had a look of utmost horror plastered on her face. Alyssia, Whitney, and Akira had taken seats on Cho's bed, surrounding her.

"Bloody hell…Sis…Are you ok?" Akira managed to say.

"Cho, you need to tell us…what happened. Who did this?" Whitney said very seriously.

"I don't know why you think someone is doing this to me! It's just my own fault! I keep falling, alright?!" Cho answered angrily.

"You're aren't this clumsy! Someone's doing this to you! Who?! Tell us who it is!" Whitney demanded.

"No one's doing this to me! And even if someone was, what makes you think I'd tell you?!" Cho screamed.

At that moment, Mercadez and Lin cried. The two mothers stopped their argument instantly and calmed their children. After the two babies were asleep, no one said anything.

"Out." Cho said finally.

"What?" Alyssia, Whitney, and Akira asked.

"Out! Get out! Get off of my bed! Leave me alone!" Cho said seething.

The three girls stood up and took a few steps forward, and turned around to see the curtains drawn quickly behind them.

-

On the following morning, Professor McGonagall announced that there would be a Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match. It was to take place on Friday. Many students complained for the short notice, and both teams were constantly practicing on the pitch, meaning Lin spent most of her time in Whitney's care instead of her mother's. But even when Cho _did _have free time, she spent as much time with her daughter as she possibly could. But somehow Quidditch practice seemed to always draw her away. Lin ended up spending the entire week with Whitney, but when the match arrived on a warm May midday, both teams were ready.


	23. Quidditch and the Mad Thief

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Quidditch and the Mad Thief**

The Gryffindor team was in the locker room, and Harry was discussing their strategy for the match.

"We score our goals, you keep Tran and Davies at bay, I catch the snitch, we all go home happy." Harry finished.

"Yeah!" The team cried triumphantly.

They walked out onto the pitch in their scarlet robes, and the Ravenclaws stood watching them in their navy blue robes. Josh winked at Cho, and she made a rude sign with her hand. Madam Hooch glared warningly at the pair of them, and Tai glanced back and forth between the two.

"Potter, Davies, shake hands."

Harry and Josh seemed to be trying to break one another's wrists.

"Davies, you'd better watch yourself. Try anything with Cho, and I'll have my beaters come after you. And you'll be carted off to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Harry spat.

"Oh, don't you worry about your precious Cho…I _promise_ I won't do anything _too_ bad." Josh replied.

Harry's green eyes blazed with fire, and he gave a curt nod, and both released the other's hands.

"Now, I want a fair game. Nice and clean. Davies, no attacking the opposing team's chasers, and Potter, make sure your chasers don't attack the Ravenclaw keeper. No fouls, no cheating, and no hitting other people unless you're beaters. Understood? Good. Now, mount your brooms." Madam Hooch explained.

Fourteen brooms rose into the air, and Tai kicked open the crate that held the four Quidditch balls. The bludgers flew up, and Liam batted them towards the field where Alexa hit them back. The quaffle, which Cho seized instantly, and the golden snitch. All the players took their positions on the field, and Josh was waiting for Cho as she approached the goal posts. Just before she reached the scoring area, she passed to Hermione and turned around. Hermione scored the first goal of the game.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to those goal posts ever again!" Cho said angrily.

Hermione flew away from the goals after passing to Akira and over to Cho.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Because of Davies…I just _know_ he's going to try something…" Cho replied.

Then something clicked in Hermione's head.

'It's Davies! He's the one that's been hurting her! But lately, she hasn't been getting hurt, because he thinks Harry is getting suspicious and so he's backing off! Which means, these past few days before the match, he could be planning something! Oh no! This can't be good!' Hermione thought.

"Well, er Akira and I will score for you, unless you _have _to score. You can just pass the quaffle to us." Hermione said reassuringly.

"And that's exactly what I plan to do." Cho answered.

'I can't believe her. She thinks she's gotten smarter by having her sister and Granger score for her so she doesn't have to confront me…just wait, Cho…you don't know what you've got coming for you…I'll knock her sister and Granger out of the air! Then it'll be left up to little Cho to score the Gryffindor team's goals!' Josh thought.

"Hey Cho, check this out! Take a look at Davies over there! It looks like he's actually _thinking_!" Akira said laughing.

Cho glanced over and laughed.

"Well, how about I break his train of thought by scoring a quick goal right under his nose?" Cho suggested.

"Great idea. We'll use the Hawkshead formation, that way, we can get the quaffle fast." Hermione said.

The three girls nodded and put on a burst of speed flying together in a group in a closely knit 'v'. The girls soared through the blue and scarlet blurs towards a small red blob ahead of them.

"There it is! Wang's got it!" Akira shouted.

"Ok, Aki, you steal it from her, then pass it to Hermione, then we'll break formation and when we approach the goal posts, we'll resume our formation and then Hermione you'll pass the quaffle to me, and I'll score." Cho explained.

"Let's do it!" Akira and Hermione shouted excitedly.

Akira came up behind Yuri and knocked the quaffle from her arms. Hermione caught it and flew away from Cho and Akira. The two girls split up, then flew the length of the field and neared the Ravenclaw end of the field, and reformed their 'v' formation, and Hermione passed the quaffle to Cho, and the three flew nearer to the goal posts. Akira and Hermione stopped short before the scoring area, while Cho soared ahead and quickly threw the scarlet ball into the highest, middle hoop and earned the Gryffindors ten points. Cho rejoined her fellow chasers and flew off before Josh had any idea what happened.

Nick and Kira were commentating the match, but were being supervised by McGonagall.

"Cho Chang scores a goal for Gryffindor! Yay! Ok, quaffle is in Ravenclaw possession, Sakane approaches the scoring area, she shoots, and nice save by Weasley! Great job Ron! Gryffindor in possession, Granger approaches Ravenclaw captain, Davies, she shoots…SHE SCORES!" Nick announced.

A roar of cheers followed.

"30-0! Points in favor of Gryffindor!" Kira added.

"HEY! HIT THE CHASERS! LEAVE CHANG, HIT POTTER!" Josh yelled to his beaters.

His two beaters nodded, and gripped their bats firmly as both bludgers came pelting toward them. The two hit them at Cho.

"WATCH OUT! DON'T HIT HER! THE OTHER ONE!" Josh shouted, slapping his head at his beaters' stupidity.

Cho easily looped the two bludgers, then scowled at the Ravenclaw beaters, and glared a look of venom at Josh.

"That bastard…" Cho muttered angrily.

Harry was frantically for the snitch, and saw Davies shouting, and watched as the Ravenclaw beaters hit the bludgers at Cho. His nerves tensed up, but he was relieved when he saw Cho dodge them both easily.

Ten minutes passed, each moment getting worse. Ravenclaw was playing just as dirty as the Slytherins. Akira had been hit at least five times with bludgers, but remained on her broom, and was still able to score goals. Liam and Alexa were doing their absolute best to keep the Ravenclaws at bay, but they were failing badly. Hermione had the quaffle and was approaching the scoring area, when a Ravenclaw chaser leapt off their broom and onto hers.

"What the hell is Sakane doing?!! That stupid, foul, cheating, bi-" Nick and Kira shouted into the megaphone.

But Professor McGonagall cut them off and started shouting at them.

"Never! Has anyone who's announced a Quidditch game resulted to using improper language!" McGonagall shouted, her nostrils white.

"Come on! What's going on with the match?!" Several students yelled angrily.

"Oh for god's sake!" Alicia muttered.

She walked over to Nick, Kira, and McGonagall and took the megaphone.

"Alright, my name's Alicia Portland, and I'll be doing Nick and Kira's job, but since both of them are being scolded my McGonagall at the moment, and you're all wondering what's going on, I'm not going to relieve your agony…Angela! Come and help!" Alicia said into the megaphone.

A fourth year with red hair stumbled up to Alicia's side.

"Ok, hi there people! I'm Angela Evans…anyway, the match…right…Gryffindor in possession, Ravenclaw keeper lets in another goal…sucker…great shot Cho! You rock! Anyway, Ravenclaw in possession, Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley blocks it! Way to go Ron! Kick Ravenclaw's ass!" Angela shouted.

"Right…Gryffindor back into possession, what's the score anyway? Hmm…Let me think…uh…oh yeah! 40-0! Damn, that's sad…Ravenclaw can't score one goal-" Yuri finally scored the first goal of the game. "-Never mind…40-10…Don't you worry Ron…Harry can still catch the snitch, and you'll win anyway-" Harry dived. "-Speaking of Harry, he's going into a dive! And there it is! The snitch has been seen at last! Damn it! That stupid Minh jerk! He's right on your tail, Harry! But hey, the guy's got a Cleansweep! Harry's on a Firebolt! So really, I'm not worried…" Alicia said.

"The seekers are neck and neck! Harry's going for it…aaand…HE GOT IT!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! 190-10!!!" Angela screamed.

"Finally this long, boring match has come to an end! Now we can all return to our common room and PAR-TAY!" Alicia squealed.

Fourteen brooms touched down on the pitch, and Josh walked over with the rest of his team over to the Gryffindors.

"See, Potter? I promised I wouldn't hurt Cho. And I kept to my word!" Josh said.

"Just because you said you wouldn't hurt Cho doesn't mean you have to send your team off on the rest of us!" Akira replied, fiercely.

"Good game." Josh said, ignoring Akira's comment.

He held out his hand in front of Harry. Both captains shook hands. Josh turned to Cho.

"You're a fair chaser. The team misses our seeker. Maybe…the young one can be on the team." Josh said, holding out his hand again.

Reluctantly, Cho took it.

"Thanks…I'll look into it." She responded in a falsely happy tone topped off with a fake smile.

"Let's go to the lockers, team. Come on! Quickly!" Josh said, turning to his team.

The seven Ravenclaws headed to their locker rooms and the Gryffindors were unable to reach their locker rooms, since the rest of the Gryffindors had carted them away to the castle for a party.

Six Ravenclaws emerged from the locker rooms. Josh Davies hadn't gone in to change and still wore his robes. Smirking, he took off for the castle, looking for Cho…

He didn't have to look very far. He found her on the fifth floor surrounded by the rest of the team and a pack of Gryffindors.

"Damn…" He muttered.

But he suddenly had a stroke of luck.

"Hey, I'm going to the kitchen, alright? I'll ask Dobby for some butterbeer." Cho said.

"You sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm fine…Honestly." Cho said reassuringly.

Harry nodded, and Cho walked away. The Gryffindors continued up a set of stairs that led to the sixth floor.

Cho had only reached the staircase leading to the fourth floor when she walked right into Josh Davies.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Cho replied.

'Josh! You idiot! Your plan! Hello!' Josh yelled at himself in his head.

'He's just staring at me…I'm getting _really_ freaked out…' Cho thought.

Josh took his wand out of his pocket and made sure Cho didn't see.

"_Stupefy._" He muttered.

A jet of red light came from his wand tip, and Cho was unconscious on the floor. Josh put his wand away, and flung Cho over his shoulder, her body hanging limply over his side. He climbed the stairs towards the Ravenclaw dormitory. Stage one of his plan had just taken effect.


	24. The Lion and the Raven

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Lion and the Raven**

Harry and the others had reached the dormitory and were waiting for Cho's return. It has been nearly half an hour since she left. Ron and Akira had volunteered to go searching for Cho. Anxiously, the others waited for news…

Ron was walking up the west wing of the sixth floor. In front of him he saw someone walking past. Quickening his steps, he saw it was a Ravenclaw. But what caught his attention was the scarlet-robed figure slung over his back. Cho. The Ravenclaw just passed a window, and Ron saw a clear reflection of the kidnapper's face. Josh. Without waiting, Ron ran as fast as he could to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry's head turned as the portrait hole opened, and Ron came bustling in severely out of breath.

"What's up?" Harry asked instantly.

Ron's face was red, and he was gasping for air.

"Davies…" He choked out.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry! I completely forgot! During the match, Cho was avoiding scoring goals. She said something, and she practically _told_ me who's been hurting her!" Hermione said suddenly.

"Who?!" Harry demanded.

"It's been Josh all along! He's been trying to get Cho! In the hallways! When she'd disappear for a long time, then reappear with several injuries!" Hermione went on.

Before he knew it, Harry was on his feet. He wanted to cause Josh Davies as much pain as possible at that moment. Harry had never remembered being so angry before. He checked his pockets for his wand, then ignored his fellow Gryffindors who were celebrating for the win of the match around him. All the happiness and excitement that that match had held was completely gone. He was furious at himself. His mind reverted to Monday that week when Cho had run down the hallway in tears, and he had confronted Davies. Davies had lied to his face, and Harry believed him. He felt so stupid that he could kick himself. But he decided he'd waste that energy on someone who _really_ deserved it. All Josh Davies had been since they met him was a pain in the ass and a sick perverted freak. He stormed out of the common room and up to his dormitory and took out his father's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He left Gryffindor Tower in seconds.

Worried, as Hermione, Ron, Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, Draco, and Liam watched their friend in such a rage, they followed, grabbing their cloaks.

"Liam, lead the way. I think Harry's looking for the Ravenclaw dormitory." Whitney said.

Liam nodded. Together, the group of them exited Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was scanning the Marauder's Map for Ravenclaw Tower.

"I'll never find it at this rate…" He muttered to himself.

He glanced at the map again, and saw a dot labeled '_Cho Chang and Joshua Davies_' moving toward a toward a wall. The dot stopped, and then resumed movement into another room. Harry looked for himself on the map and saw that he was only a little further away. Hurriedly throwing on his invisibility cloak, he dashed over to the wall that Davies had stopped at. He approached a portrait of a young woman that Harry assumed must be Rowena Ravenclaw. He didn't know the password. As if on cue, the map showed the ink dot of himself uttering, in a minute speech bubble, '_Bibliomancy_'. He threw off his cloak, startling Rowena in the portrait.

"My, my! You gave me quite a start, young man!" Rowena said.

"Look, did a boy carrying a girl pass by here?" Harry asked urgently.

"Why yes. I let them in about ten minutes ago. Young Mr. Davies said that the poor dear he was carrying had gotten ill, so he was going to tend to her until she had enough strength to go to the hospital wing…" Rowena went on.

"I seriously doubt that…now can I go inside?" Harry said, annoyed and angry.

"Yes, of course…Password?" Rowena asked.

"_Bibliomancy._" Harry replied.

"Very good! That's it!" Rowena said, swinging forward to admit him inside.

Harry slipped the cloak on before anyone in the Ravenclaw common room could see him. The room was a deep navy with bookshelves lining the walls. He spotted a spiral staircase and silently crossed the room and went up the stairs. A shiny plaque at the top read 'BOYS SEVENTH YEAR DORMITORY'. Harry reached out his hand and slowly turned the knob. His blood was starting to boil. Several thoughts were going through his mind about the horrible things Davies could be doing to Cho at that moment. The door was locked, but the anger filling him caused the door to magically unlock with a tiny click. The door swung silently open. The scene before him stunned his brain. Only one word came to his mind. Rape.

'Harry, you can't just stand there! You've got to help!' A voice inside his head shouted at him.

Harry silently agreed with the voice. He was about to run at Davies when he saw Cho's eyes open, and she was staring at Davies, her brown eyes filled with fear, as well as tears.

Cho was watching what was happening to her, and she was frozen with fear and too much in shock to move. She wanted to scream for help, but Davies had covered her mouth with his hand, so she couldn't scream. He had planned this carefully.

'Why are you letting him do this?! Move! Fight back!' Her brain screamed at her.

'It's not like I have a choice! I can't move! He's used a body-bind spell! So even if I wanted to move, I couldn't!' Another voice in her head answered.

Harry finally regained control of his body and his senses returned. He could feel his face fire-hot with anger, and he wiped the Marauder's Map blank and tucked his wand and the map into his pocket, and ran at Davies and threw him at the floor. Harry's cloak fell off, and Davies stood up from the floor, and looked up at Harry and licked away some blood from his face that was coming from a fresh cut in his lip.

"Oh hello Potter. Come to join us? We were having _so_ much fun…Weren't we Cho?" Davies said.

Cho finally found her voice.

"You…bastard…" She choked out.

Josh pouted at her and turned back to Harry.

"Come to defend her, have you? You should've seen how incredibly _easy_ it was to get her. You practically gave her to me." He said.

Harry drew back a fist and hit Josh in the jaw.

"Shut up."

"You want to fight? Well…let's match the power of Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. Let's see who will be the one left standing…the one that will be able to return to Cho." Josh said.

"You've got no right to utter Cho's name from your filthy mouth!" Harry spat.

Harry hit Josh again.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes that you do want to fight…well, bring it on!" Josh said.

Cho crawled away from them and off of Josh's bed and dressed herself, cowering in a corner, and watched, afraid as she saw Harry and Josh's fists flying, each one hitting their target. She had never seen Harry in such a rage. Finally, Harry knocked Josh to the floor with a final blow.

Cho rushed over to him and sobbed uncontrollably. Harry consoled her and gently stroked her long raven hair. Harry examined his hands and saw that his knuckles were red and swollen, and his lower lip had been cut slightly. The two embraced each other for a time.

Josh staggered as he slowly stood up and drew his wand.

"_Crucio!_" He roared.

The spell was aimed at Harry, but Cho took it instead. She fell over in excruciating pain.

Josh dropped his wand in shock, realizing who he had hit. The spell broke and Cho stood slowly and leaned on Harry.

"Um…I'm…I can't…" A voice began.

Harry turned around and saw standing in the doorway, Whitney, Liam, Akira, Hermione, Ron, Tom, Draco, and Alyssia in the doorway. They were staring blankly in stunned silence.

"Cho? Are you alright?" Josh asked, stepping towards her.

Harry and Cho took a step backward toward the doorway. They all raised their wands.

"Get back." Cho spat at Josh.

"Or what?" Josh asked in a mocking voice.

"_Rictusempra!_ _Aeroga Aerie!_" Cho shouted, her wand pointed at Josh.

Josh fell over, disarmed, as well as knocked out. Cho fell into Harry's arms from exhaustion.

Together, they left the Ravenclaw dormitory and took Cho to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked shortly.

"Ask Davies." Harry replied, his temper rising.

"Put her here. Potter, explain. Granger, get McGonagall. Weasley, get Dumbledore. Merrick, get Flitwick." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

All of them nodded, and Madam Pomfrey motioned for Harry to take a seat, which he graciously took. He began to explain everything starting from Monday when Cho had stormed into the greenhouses. When he finished, the nurse had an expression of fury and worry.

Just then, the doors of the hospital wing opened, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick stood in the doorway with Ron, Hermione, and Liam. They stepped inside, a figure on a stretcher trailing behind them. Davies. When Cho saw who was on the stretcher, she screamed.

"What the bloody hell d'you think you're doing bringing _him_ in here?!" She shrieked.

"We're just going to question him that's all." McGonagall said reassuringly looking at Cho's panic-stricken face.

"No! I refuse to be in the same room with him! After what he's done!" Cho retorted fiercely.

"Then, we shall have a test…We'll heal his injuries and revive him. We'll cast invisibility charms on ourselves, and make it seem to him that you're alone-" Madam Pomfrey suggested, but was cut off.

"No! No! No! I don't want him near me! I don't want him within two hundred yards of me! I just want him to go away!" Cho sobbed, clearly distressed.

"Alright…Minerva, get Severus, ask him for a Veritaserum. Take him to a private room, revive him, and give him the potion. Then ask him your questions," Madam Pomfrey said, sighing. "Clearly, my patient is too distressed to remain anywhere close to him. I will need to examine her…privately…" She turned to Harry and the others. "Which means you lot need to wait outside the door."

The group reluctantly nodded, and left the ward, just as McGonagall swept out of the wing, almost being knocked over by Tai who was running towards the door.

"Minerva! My apologies! I just got word about something happening." He said.

"Yes, well, Mr. Chang, please watch where you're going in the future." McGonagall said stiffly, waving her wand to levitate Josh.

"Davies? Who did that?" Tai asked.

"From what I heard from Miss Granger, it was Potter." McGonagall replied.

"Now why'd he do that? Harry's not that type of person." Tai said.

"Oh there was a very good reason." Harry said behind Tai.

Tai turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be, Harry?" He asked.

The next three words Harry uttered from his mouth made Tai go from worried to fuming in less than two seconds. McGonagall gasped and turned very pale.

"He didn't _really_ do that did he?" McGonagall asked, her throat rather dry.

Harry nodded slowly. The others stood behind Harry, and Whitney tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Since Cho left Lin with us before the match, I just thought you'd like to have your daughter back."

"Oh…right…"

Whitney placed Lin into his arms, then took Mercadez from Tom's arms and into her own.

"I guess we should be taking Davies off to a room to question him…" Professor McGonagall said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"You're coming with me, of course." McGonagall replied shortly.

Tai nodded, and followed the professor down the corridor. Harry and the others were allowed inside the hospital wing again, and were at Cho's side the whole time.

"My dear, you'll have to relive the encounter for us. We must know what happened." Madam Pomfrey said softly.

Reluctantly, Cho nodded, her throat closing up somehow.

"I'll start…with…Monday…" She replied.

So she explained what had happened all that week, including the encounter after the match where she and Davies shook hands. But she found she couldn't continue after she had reached the point in her story where she had left the Gryffindors to go off to the kitchen.

"Please, Miss Chang, you have to tell us." Madam Pomfrey urged.

"I c-can't!" Cho wailed. "It's just…too awful to remember…"

Even now, as the words she uttered from her lips were spoken, visions of what happened after Davies had stunned her were flooding back into her thoughts.

_She was asleep. But she was moving…Someone was carrying her. But where? Her mind wondered. She heard faint footsteps, and heard a whispered password. The one carrying her was crossing a room. A common room…Was it Harry? Perhaps she had fainted outside the kitchen door from exhaustion, and Dobby found her and alerted Harry right away? Maybe he was taking her to her dormitory? She felt sheets and a velvety comforter beneath her. Then she felt her robes loosening…No…they weren't loosening…they were being taken off. She forced herself to open her eyes, and saw a blurry outline of the one before her. Her vision started to clear, and she realized her surroundings._

'_This isn't my dormitory! This is…the Ravenclaw dormitory!' She thought, seeing the navy blue around her._

_She finally looked around and saw a tall boy in blue robes kneeling over her. She shut her eyes again, still trying to wake herself from her slumber. Then, she felt something she hadn't felt in months. It was painful and burning. When her thoughts finally clicked into place, she opened her eyes, her vision focusing upon the determined face above her. Her eyes wide with fear, she tried to scream, but found no voice. She tried to move, but her mind commanding her to move would not listen. She was stuck. Trapped, at last. Davies had finally gotten what he wanted._

'_Harry will save me.' She thought fiercely._

_Upon thinking of Harry's gentle face and his emerald eyes, she found her voice again, and shrieked, hoping that someone could hear her. Davies forcefully clapped his hand over her mouth. Cho soon lost her voice again, and found no hope anywhere. He continued to work his hips furiously into her own, Cho finding all of it disgusting and full of extreme pain, no where near being semi-pleasureful._

"_Potter cannot save you now. He doesn't know the way here." Josh said, his voice full of mocking and happiness._

_Tears poured down her face leaving salty trails from her gorgeous Chinese eyes._

_Perhaps she was imagining it, she could have sworn she heard a tiny click coming from the door. Glancing in that direction, she could've sworn it had swung open wide, then close, leaving the door ajar with a thin beam of golden light coming from the outside. She heard the swishing of a cloak. Harry. She thought instantly. She could almost see his green eyes blazing. But she searched the room frantically, unable to locate him._

'_He must be under the cloak. And he found this place somehow…' Cho said to herself inside the walls of her mind._

_She blinked several times, and then Davies was knocked forcefully off of her. She saw a silvery material slip to the floor and she saw Harry standing there. He put his cloak in a safe place, and Davies looked up at Harry and grinned, licking away a few drops of blood from his lips._

_The two fought, and then she saw Whitney and the others in the doorway and she heard Davies utter the spell for the Cruciatus Curse, and she moved in front of Harry to protect him. Davies dropped his wand, and after catching her breath, she pointed her own wand at Davies and knocked him out cold._

"Miss Chang?" Madam Pomfrey's sharp voice sounded.

Cho blinked and was quickly drawn out of her reverie. Everyone was staring at her expectantly, and taking a deep breath, Cho told them the rest of the tale.

"He used an Unforgivable?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her eyes wide.

Cho nodded.

"And he forced himself upon you?"

Again, Cho nodded, her stomach giving an odd lurch, as she thought about how her body had been violated.

McGonagall and Tai returned with Josh walking behind them, hanging his head glumly.

"We've interrogated him. It appears the boy had a secret plan that he mapped out several days before today's event." McGonagall said stiffly, her nostrils white and her sharp eyes full of fury.

"We've come to a decision," Squeaked Professor Flitwick, who had just walked into the room with a large scroll under his arm. "We're expelling Mr. Davies." He finished, unraveling the scroll.


	25. Expelled

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Expelled**

"You're doing _what_?!" Josh exclaimed.

"I think it's a little too easy for him…he _did_ use an Unforgivable, and he intentionally hurt my sister…" Tai supplied. "So I believe he should be sent to Azkaban. That's a fitting punishment, don't you think? Besides, it's wizard law! And witch or wizard who performs one of the three Unforgivable Curses is sent to life in Azkaban prison regardless of their age or occupation."

"That will be up to Dumbledore and his parents. That is why we're inviting his family over tomorrow." McGonagall replied.

"You mean…Roger is coming too?!" Cho exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. Is there something wrong, Miss Chang?" McGonagall asked.

"Roger is just as bad at Josh is!" Cho replied. "Only not as sick…" she added quietly.

Josh walked over to Cho.

"Cho, I'm sorry…I really am. I just want to forget this whole thing happened…So are we friends again?" He said, holding out a friendly hand.

Cho glared at him and took her right hand and struck it across his face. A red welt was forming on his face.

"Forgive you?! Forgive you?!! You make me SICK!!! YOU THINK SOME STUPID APOLOGY IS GOING TO MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU?! HOW THICK ARE YOU?!!! I COULD _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU VIOLATED ME! AND YOU _KNOW_ I HAVE A DAUGHTER! YOU KNOW THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH HARRY! YOU KNOW THAT MY OWN BROTHER IS A PROFESSOR HERE AT THIS SCHOOL! AUGHHHHHH!!!!" Cho shrieked at him.

She had red splotches on her cheeks and she was catching her breath and silently fuming. The room was silent as the words from Cho's sudden outburst sunk in.

"Miss Chang, you have a daughter?" Flitwick asked surprised.

"Yes." Cho replied.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Flitwick asked Tai, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey.

"Because she isn't of your house and the information doesn't concern you." McGonagall answered.

"What's her name?" Flitwick asked.

"Cho-Lin." Cho said.

"May I see her?"

"I suppose…"

Harry handed a small bundle to Cho, who handed it to tiny Professor Flitwick. The Charms professor smiled at the infant. Then he placed Lin in Cho's arms.

"She'll make a fine young Ravenclaw, she will." Flitwick said proudly.

"Or Gryffindor." McGonagall added.

"Yes, or Gryffindor…" Flitwick said quietly. "So…when was Cho-Lin born?" he asked loudly.

"This past Saturday." Madam Pomfrey answered briskly.

"Well, congratulations!" Flitwick exclaimed.

"Um…thanks…" Cho and Harry replied quietly.

"Well, Mr. Davies, come now, we must go to Ravenclaw Tower and pack your things…" Flitwick said, motioning Josh to follow.

"Cho-" Josh began, approaching her.

Harry was immediately at Cho's side and held his wand firmly in his hand. Tai gripped his wand and Whitney and the others also kept a firm hold on their wands as well.

"Take another step, Davies and Flitwick'll have to carry you up to your dormitory in a matchbox." Harry snarled at him.

Furiously, Josh stalked off after Flitwick and rushed out of the ward.

"I hate him so much. Cho, if he tries anything, _anything_ at all, let me know, that way, I'll be the first to kill him." Tai said angrily.

"Um…sure…" Cho replied softly.

"Yeah, and let me know too, that way I can help Tai." Harry added.

"Don't forget us! We'd like to do some good old-fashioned 'Josh Hunting.'" Akira, Whitney, Alyssia, Tom, Liam, Draco, Hermione, and Ron said.

"Ok…I'll be sure to let you all know…" Cho said.

The next day was hectic. The Davies family was arriving at the school to speak with Dumbledore. At breakfast, Cho, Harry, and Akira were sent owls from the headmaster informing them to go to his office after lunch. But the worst part was how Josh kept shooting evil glares at Harry, and pleading looks at Cho. Akira shot menacing glances at Josh and occasionally made rude gestures at him when the professors weren't looking.

The Davies family arrived shortly after breakfast and was led to Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall. They didn't return until an hour before lunch. To Josh's misfortune, his parents had found him wandering on the Hogwarts grounds, and got into a heated argument that they shouted at the top of their voices. Harry and the others were watching a good distance away, grinning.

"Joshua Kyle Davies! I cannot believe you!" Mrs. Davies screeched.

"But Mum, _please_, I didn't mean-" Josh began, but was cut off by his father.

"Joshua, I am highly disappointed in you! You were a good son! Now, you've ruined our family's reputation, and you've spoiled Roger's chances of working at the Ministry! I almost lost my job because of _you_!" Mr. Davies roared.

"Dad! Please! I didn't mean it!" Josh whimpered.

"I don't want to hear it Joshua!!!" Mr. Davies shouted, throwing a large fist into his son's jaw.

Josh rubbed his jaw, and glared angrily at his father.

"Don't you give me that dirty look! What's _more_ you get into a fight with Harry Potter! And you used an Unforgivable Curse! You're so LOW!"

Mr. Davies threw another punch at Josh, knocking him to the ground.

"Great…now I got dragged into this…" Harry muttered.

Cho was watching as Josh's father beat his son, and found tears clouding her vision.

"I…I never knew…" She whispered. "No wonder he's like this…"

She watched painfully as Josh lay sprawled on the floor, his father kicking him in the stomach. She couldn't stand it. She ran toward him.

"Cho! What the hell are you doing?!" Akira shrieked.

She was on her feet, her wand drawn, the others on their feet, holding their wands in their hands, and tore after Cho.

Cho had flung herself between Josh and Mr. Davies.

"STOP IT!!!" She screamed.

"Cho?" Josh asked. "You really do care! Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Mr. Davies asked stiffly.

"My name is Cho Chang." Cho replied.

"So _you're_ the one Joshua did this to?"

"Yes…I am…"

"Then why do you defend him?!"

"It's not because I like him or love him or anything! It's because, now that I see what kind of people you are, I pity him."

"Do you forgive me, Cho?" Josh asked, stumbling to get to his feet.

"Not completely. In fact, I think it'll take a very long time to forgive you for what you've done…but I've only come to save you because, like I said, I pity you. Now, it was nice to meet you all, Mr. Davies, Mrs. Davies. Good bye." Cho answered, walking away.

"Cho?" Josh called.

"What?" Cho asked.

"Thank you." Josh replied.

Cho looked at him in surprise, then nodded and continued to walk away, past Harry and the others, who gaped at her open-mouthed.

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Their meal progressed in silence as their nerves tensed up. Five minutes before lunch ended, Josh, Tai, and Dumbledore rose from their seats.

"Good luck." Whitney whispered as Cho, Akira, and Harry rose from the table.

The six of them left the Great Hall together. Soon, staircases loomed into view. Their journey to the headmaster's office was silent as a graveyard.

"Which one of you has Lin?" Akira asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"Cho does." Harry replied.

"Ok." Akira said quietly.

Without even realizing how long they had been walking, they reached the wall with the stone gargoyle.

"_Licorice Wand._" Dumbledore said clearly.

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, leaving a wide gap in the wall for them to walk through. After all six of them went through, the wall closed behind them with a soft swish. They proceeded to the oak door with the brass griffin knocker. Dumbledore turned the knob and opened the door, motioning the others inside. He then conjured five chairs and sat behind his desk, resting his chin on his long fingers, then surveyed each of them through his half-moon spectacles.


	26. Death and Injury

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Death and Injury**

"I assume you know why you were all summoned here." Dumbledore said, sighing.

"Yes." The others replied dully.

"Well, Mr. Davies, now that everyone is here, I'd like you to meet the Chang family, and Mr. Potter."

"We've met. At least, I've met one of the Changs…" Mr. Davies's voice said from beside Tai.

The others whirled around in surprise realizing that Mr. and Mrs. Davies were there with Roger sitting between them. Tai stood up and held out his hand in front of Mr. Davies.

"Tai Chang." He said.

"Nice to meet you. Paul Davies." Mr. Davies replied, taking Tai's outstretched hand.

"I'm Akira."

"Cho."

"Harry."

"I believe there is someone else you haven't yet introduced to the Davies family, Miss Chang…" Dumbledore said quietly.

Cho nodded, and gingerly unwrapped a silvery cloak from a small bundle of pale pink blankets.

"This is Cho-Lin." She said, showing them all a small Chinese infant.

"Who's Cho-Lin?" Mrs. Davies asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know…" Roger added coldly.

"She's my niece." Tai replied, just as icily.

"She's your _niece_?!" Roger, Mr. Davies, and Mrs. Davies yelled suddenly.

"Yes." Tai replied, rolling his eyes.

"That means-that means…Cho-Lin is Cho's _daughter_?!" Roger exclaimed in realization.

"Took you long enough…" Akira said sarcastically.

"So you're Cho-Lin's aunt, right?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Akira replied.

"Then that leaves only one person to be the father…" Roger growled. "Potter…You stole Cho from me!"

"She belongs to no one!" Harry shouted.

"She was _mine_!" Roger yelled.

"Keyword 'was' stupid!" Akira screamed.

"Don't you get into this!" Roger roared angrily.

"Yeah, Akira, stay out of it!" Harry yelled.

"Would you _please_ stop it?!!!" Cho cried shrilly over the two boys.

Harry and Roger turned to look at her. She was crying.

"Please…I've seen…so many fights already…I don't want another one…" She said thickly, tears pouring freely from her face.

"Cho…I'm sorry…" Harry said, pulling her into a soft embrace.

She cried silently into his shirt. Their moment was not to last. Somewhere downstairs, a cold scream rang out through the castle. Several screams followed. Cho dried her eyes, and looked around, fear behind her eyes. A cold cruel laugh rang out. Harry's grip tightened on Cho.

"It's him…It's Voldemort." Harry whispered.

Without even having time to think, each of them took out their wands and bolted out the office door and followed the screams to the Great Hall. They reached the landing on the stairs and had a clear view of the entire Great Hall and saw the expressions of fear of every face.

There he was. Accompanied by several Death Eaters, he was in the middle of the room, and his blood red eyes scanned each cluster of students or teachers, until his eyes came to a rest on the landing where Tai, Dumbledore, Mr. Davies, Mrs. Davies, Roger, Josh, Harry, and Cho stood. His eyes lingered on Cho for a moment, and he let out a laugh.

"So…the second child _has_ been born…" He whispered.

Cho's eyes widened, and Harry glared at Voldemort.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Cho stammered.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort! For he knows! You hide it from everyone!" Voldemort yelled.

Everyone was watching them, not blinking, afraid to miss a single second of the event. Voldemort disappeared and reappeared with a swish of his cloak and was in front of Cho. He took the silvery cloak, (that was invisible to the others) and unraveled it, revealing Lin to the whole school.

"There! You see it now! The second child born into this school!" Voldemort said, holding up the infant over his head, making Lin cry.

He walked away back to his Death Eaters showing the child to the figures in black cloaks. They howled with laughter.

"Give her back." Harry said angrily through gritted teeth.

Voldemort turned to Harry and sneered.

"So you claim it as yours, then?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes." Harry muttered.

"Well I kind of like her…I think I'll keep her…"

"No!!!" Cho, Harry, Akira, and Tai shouted.

"You won't take her!" A voice said in the crowd.

A sixteen year old girl with freckles and flaming red hair stepped forward. Ginny.

"Weasley…" Voldemort breathed. "Why is it Weasley, that as much as you love Potter, you'll put yourself into the middle of a battle that isn't even yours? I believe that when you were in your second year you wrote in my old diary quite plainly, 'I will hate any woman that takes Harry away from me. He is mine.' So much you've changed since then…"

Ginny's face flushed red, then she took a few brave steps forward.

"Give the baby back." She said.

"What are going to do about it?! You're just a little girl! You don't know even close enough magic to take us all on! We're fully grown witches and wizards! We'll know-" A Death Eater shrieked with laughter.

"-More magic than you'll ever know." Professor Snape supplied.

"Yes, thank you Snape…" The Death Eater replied.

"V-Voldemort! Give the baby back to Cho!" Ginny shouted, grasping her wand.

"No. You'll have to take her from me!"

"_Accio Baby!_" Ginny cried.

The baby flew into Ginny's arms and she ran to Cho and was right in front of her and just barely placed the child gingerly in Cho's arms.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort roared.

A blinding flash of green light filled the room and, Ginny fell to the floor at Cho's feet.

"GINNY!!!!" A voice yelled.

"RON! NO!" Hermione sobbed.

But it was too late, Ron was already walking towards Voldemort. Hermione wouldn't give up. She clung to dear life, attempting to drag him back toward the crowd. Ron brushed Hermione away. Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, Draco, Akira, Liam, Angela, Alicia, Nick, Katherine, and Kira were enclosing him, trying to prevent him from harm. But Ron wouldn't give up. He shoved them all aside, and forced his way through. Then he was face to face with Voldemort at last.

"So…you're the only Weasley left at this school…" Voldemort mused.

"You killed her! My only sister! How could you?!" Ron yelled.

Cho, Tai, Akira, Harry, and Dumbledore walked forward.

"Ron, please…don't…" Cho pleaded.

"He killed my sister…he killed her…" Ron muttered. "You'll PAY!"

"Ron, no!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, stay out of it. It's my fight."

"So…you want to face me like a man, do you Weasley?" Voldemort asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Ron snarled.

Ron drew his wand, when Dumbledore stood between them.

"Tom, please leave." He said calmly.

"I suppose I've had enough fun for one day…" Voldemort replied. "Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, Goyle, Avery, let's go!"

Draco suddenly looked up and saw his father glaring at him malevolently. Voldemort and his Death Eaters walked out of the hall and were walking into the Forbidden Forest, lost in the darkness of the thick trees. After they had gone, Ron ran to his dormitory, slamming every door he could on his way. Even Peeves didn't want to get in his way.

-

Ron's bad mood lasted for a very long time. A few days later in Potions class, his hands were shaking with suppressed rage as he measured ingredients for an Invigoration Draught. To make matters worse, Snape seemed to be showing no sympathy whatsoever. It was then, Professor Snape whisked over to Ron's cauldron.

"Very, very, _very_ poor work Mr. Weasley…Another zero then…I say, this is the third zero this week…do _try_ to make an effort on potion-making, won't you?" Snape said.

Then, Ron snapped.

"I don't care if I get another bloody zero! I don't care if I fail this bloody class! My sister is _DEAD_!!! She's never coming back!!! I don't even have to heart to tell my own mum that her only daughter died! So excuse me, if I don't want to make an effort in this class! Excuse me if I just can't make my work good enough to your standards! I'm only human!" He yelled.

"Still gloating about the loss of your sister? I believe you've got five brothers to make up for your loss…" Snape replied, his black eyes glittering.

"GLOATING?! HOW DARE YOU! MY BROTHERS CAN _NEVER_ FILL THE GAP THAT MY SISTER ONCE HAD A PLACE IN! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!!!" Ron bellowed.

He packed up his things and stormed angrily out of the classroom, slamming the dungeon door.

"That class, is how not to act during lessons." Snape said calmly.

The Slytherins gave out a roaring laugh, then continued their work. Hermione was in a temper, and was trying to take notes on the potion, when she slammed her quill onto the desk top and started packing her bag.

"I can't take it anymore. I've got to go to him." She muttered.

She put the last of her things into her bag, swung it over her shoulder and stood up from her seat and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape." She whispered, opening the door, exiting the classroom and shutting the door, her quick footsteps echoing above them.

When the lesson ended, Harry and the others returned to Gryffindor tower, to hear distant shouting coming from the seventh year boys dormitory.

"PLEASE, RON, I'M BEGGING YOU! BE _REASONABLE!_ FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Hermione's voice screamed shrilly.

"BE REASONABLE?! I'VE BLOODY BEEN REASONABLE, HERMIONE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Ron's voice roared.

"RON, PLEASE! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU COULD DIE!"

"Hermione, I promise you, I won't die. This is just something I have to do…"

"Ron, please…don't go…"

"When I leave, I want you to write a letter to my mum explaining where I've gone, and what's happened, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Good…"

"I love you Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Their footsteps were heard on the spiral staircase, and the two came down the stairs, Ron wearing a traveling cloak and his dragon hide gloves in his cloak pocket, and his wand firmly in his hand. A sobbing Hermione followed him, tears streaming from her face.

"Please, do be careful, Ron." She whispered.

"Don't worry, I will be…I promise." Ron replied.

He gently kissed her lips and held her for a moment.

"I'll come back…I promise you I will…don't worry…"

With that said, he walked away from Hermione, and said quick goodbyes to Harry and the others, then exited through the portrait hole. Hermione made an odd noise halfway sounding like a sob and gasp, then ran upstairs in a flash and bolted out of the portrait hole.

"RON! RON WAIT!" She screamed.

She could see his ginger colored hair twenty feet from herself.

"RON!" She cried.

He turned, looking confused.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just…you forgot your bag…you know, so you can pack food and things, if you're there for more than one day…" Hermione said quietly.

Ron stared at her for a moment, and smiled, then gave a small chuckle.

"Hermione, you worry too much…but thank you…I'm afraid I don't have enough time to pack any food of any of that stuff…"

"Oh well, that's no problem! I can do conjuring charms now!"

She took out her wand and with a wave, food and other items filled the empty bag. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she handed the bag to him. He smiled again, then gave her another soft kiss, then slung the bag over his shoulder and proceeded down the hall to a set of stairs, where before he vanished out of sight, he mouthed the words, "I love you."

Tears flowed once again from Hermione's brown eyes. Ron disappeared from view, and she let out a soft sob.

'What are you doing, Hermione?! Tell him again that you love him!' Her brain screamed at her.

She ran down the steps that Ron had just disappeared from, and saw him already on the sloping green grounds. She flung the window open, the summer breeze flowing through her hair, and she saw Ron taking a last look at the castle, and he spotted her in the window and waved.

"I love you too!" Hermione shouted.

Ron smiled again, and waved goodbye to Hermione, and hoping she wouldn't see, he quickly wiped away a tear that trickled down his face. He continued on towards the Forbidden Forest, and reached the border of the trees and the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. He glanced up at the castle again, and saw Hermione crying on the stone window frame. He took another step forward, and several more after that. He kept walking until he could no longer see the castle anymore. He lit his wand tip and was able to see much better in the dark trees. He could faintly see a path made by several people who had walked through the trees be he did.

"Good…they left a trail…" He whispered.

He followed the path through the trees, getting scratches and bruises the whole way…

Hermione slowly trudged back up to Gryffindor tower, and up to her dormitory, without saying a word to any of the others.

"Something's wrong…very wrong…" Whitney muttered.

"I wonder where Ron's gone off to…" Alyssia wondered aloud.

"She seemed very upset…I believe we should go talk with her…and ask her what's wrong…" Alexa said.

Cho was already making her way upstairs with Lin in one arm, (Lin was no longer in her invisibility cloak, since the whole school knew about her since Voldemort revealed her…) and the other on the maple handrail. She reached her familiar dormitory and found Hermione crying, gazing out the window.

"Hermione?" Cho called softly.

"What?" Hermione replied, hastily wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong? Where's Ron gone?" Cho asked.

At the mention of Ron's name, Hermione started crying again.

"He's g-gone to fight him…" Hermione sobbed.

"Fight who, Hermione?"

"V-Voldemort! H-He wants revenge…b-because he just can't stand the fact t-that his only sister is g-gone…for good…and he told me…to write a letter to his family, and explain everything…"

"So Ron's gone to fight Voldemort to get revenge, and you're to write a letter to his family explaining what happened to Ginny, and where he's gone. Am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"Hermione…I'm so sorry…I really am…"

"I can't go through this alone!"

"You're not alone, Hermione. Because Harry, Draco, Tom, Alyssia, Whitney, Liam, Akira, and I are all here for you. We're all here to help you…Even Lin and Mercadez too."

For the first time since Ginny had died, Hermione smiled at last.


	27. Death and Injury pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Death and Injury pt. 2**

Ron had reached a clearing, and decided to stop and rest. He had been trudging through the thick growth of brambles and trees for several hours. He set up a small camp site and opened the bag that Hermione had filled with food for him. Inside, he found ice-cold pumpkin juice in a large flagon, as well as several other things. He found a warm bottle of butterbeer and ham sandwiches. He started eating, and finished rather quickly, and fell asleep on the soft, mossy, forest floor.

Several days later, Hermione was sitting in her dormitory, restless.

"I'm getting worried…" She said to Cho, who just walked in with Lin. "He hasn't come back yet…"

"Don't worry…He will…" Cho whispered.

"I just…can't imagine what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others are going through…It must've hurt them so much…"

Hermione had sent the Weasleys a letter explaining what happened…

A few hours after Ron had left…

Hermione was writing the letter she had promised to write. She signed her name, and reread the letter to herself, wondering if it was good enough…

_Dear Weasley Family,_

_I promised to write this letter to you. I promised Ron I would, and I can't break a promise. I'm really sorry, but I have to tell you something very important…A few days ago Voldemort arrived at the school with several Death Eaters. He had come to cause trouble as usual…If you didn't know, Harry and Cho have a daughter named Lin…So anyway, Voldemort realized that Lin had been born, and he had come to kill Harry, Cho, and the rest of the Light Defense League. Voldemort temporarily took Lin from Cho, and refused to give her back. But you see, -I'm sure you're very worried at this point- your daughter, Ginny has such a good heart. She returned Lin to Cho and Harry, but once Lin had been returned to her parent's arms, Voldemort turned his wand upon Ginny and killed her. Ron was devastated. I tried to stop him. He almost took on Voldemort single-handed right there. Harry and the others, and Dumbledore stepped in, and prevented Ron from getting hurt. Just a few hours ago today, Ron snapped. It was during Potions class when he yelled at Professor Snape and stormed out of class. I went after him. Soon, he was dressing in his traveling cloak and had his wand at his side. He was planning to go after Voldemort and get revenge. I tried to stop him yet again…but he wouldn't listen. He was determined to get revenge. Before he left, I promised I would send this to you. Ron has gone. He's gone off to hunt for Voldemort. He's in the Forbidden Forest right now, hunting him. (Voldemort and his Death Eaters fled to the forest after Ginny had been killed.) I'm really sorry…I miss him already…I just can't take this anymore…I don't know how much longer I'll be able to prevent myself from running into that forest, wand drawn, and ready to fight anything in my way to get him back…Again, I'm really sorry._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

The following morning, Mrs. Weasley had written back, the parchment splotched with tears.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just can't believe this…my only daughter…gone…and my youngest son, out in the forest…I've told the boys and Arthur. They're absolutely devastated. I can't believe that You-Know-Who would go to such lengths as that…My poor Ginny…she never even got to be Head Girl…or take her NEWTs, and come home to us a fully qualified witch…or show us her exam results and hug us goodbye when she'd move out…or see what kind of job she'd get, or what kind of person she would be…she was so young…and I'll never see her again…The boys, Arthur, and I send our love to all of you. And we hope for Ron's safe return. I couldn't bear to lose my Ronnie…I do hope that you'll take care of him._

_Best Wishes,_

_Molly Weasley_

The memory haunted her. She hardly slept anymore. She always woke up in the night and checked the boys dormitory repeatedly, hoping that Ron had returned during the night. But every time she rushed to his bed, he was never there. Every time he was never there, she'd run back to her dormitory and cry. Or when she saw Cho, Harry, and Lin sitting around the fire in the common room cuddled together, she'd scream in anguish and run out of the room. Whenever she saw Tom, Whitney, and Mercadez together, the same sting of jealousy would hit her just as it did when she saw Cho with Harry and Lin.

Ron finally reached a clearing and found Voldemort waiting for him.

"So Weasley, you've found me at last…I've been expecting you…" Voldemort hissed.

"You killed my sister! You'll pay!" Ron snarled.

"That's getting pretty old, Weasley…I bet that even if your parents sold everything in your sister's room you wouldn't even get two galleons…" A Death Eater snickered.

"Malfoy, play nicely with the boy…He wants to challenge me. Let's have him save his anger for something more useful." Voldemort said quietly.

"Yes, my Lord." Malfoy replied, sneering.

"Ever been in a duel, Weasley?" Voldemort asked, his blood red eyes glittering.

"No." Ron replied.

"Well, then let's give you a quick lesson…that way, the sooner you learn, the sooner you can get your chance to _try_ and kill me."

Ron glared at Voldemort angrily, and waited for his lesson on dueling. But it did not come. Voldemort had raised his wand and sent a jet of jade colored light towards him. Ron flung himself behind a thick tree and sighed with relief. The spell hit the tree, and it started melting. Ron jumped away in surprise, his eyes wide with shock, and then took cover behind some more trees and stunned a few Death Eaters. Unfortunately, that gave away his hiding place, and the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort were sending spells at Ron.

It seemed to go on for hours. Ron was out of breath, panting and sweaty, all of the Death Eaters lay motionless on the forest floor. In the middle of the clearing, Voldemort was scanning the trees with his cold eyes, listening for any sign of movement.

"It's just you and me, Weasley…I'm very impressed by your skill…you were able to take out all of my Death Eaters single-handedly…I never would have thought that you, being the son of a muggle-loving fool would actually hold such power within you…" Voldemort hissed.

Ron angrily gritted his teeth, and balled his fists, and accidentally crushed nearby twigs with loud snaps. Voldemort had heard the twigs and sent a jet of violet light at Ron. It made contact, and Ron fell over with a thud, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. The last thing he saw and heard was bright light and Voldemort laughing…

He was surrounded in white light.

'Am I dead?' He asked himself.

'No,' Another voice answered. 'But you are in a place between life and death.'

'Is this heaven?' Ron asked.

'You are at the gates of the Angel's City, but yet, you do not want to leave this world…what is your reason?'

'My reason? What do you mean?'

'Your reason to live, your reason why you are holding onto life so firmly?'

"My reason…is Hermione…" He whispered.

'Then it is not time for you to leave yet…go back to her. And your friends…and family…You are not yet ready to die.'

The forest came back into focus and he saw that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had gone. Shakily, he got to his feet and dusted the twigs and leaves out of his hair. He slowly made his way back to the castle, and reached his destination very quickly.

'Hermione. I must see your face again. I must see your beautiful face again…I need to see you smile again…' He thought, as he came closer and closer to the castle.

The trees were thinning, and he could barely make out the tops of the tallest towers poking through the trees. Then, he reached the edge of the forest. He was just a little way from Hagrid's cabin. He could see inside the windows, and there she was, Hermione. Along with her, Harry, Cho, Lin, Akira, Tom, Draco, Alyssia, Mercadez, and Whitney. Hermione was looking very sad and everyone had gathered around her, trying to comfort her. Then, she looked out the window, and within five seconds, she bolted out the back door, tears of joy in her eyes, and the biggest smile the world had ever seen. She ran toward him, and cried the whole way.

"Ron!" She exclaimed.


	28. Recovery and Future Plans

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Recovery and Future Plans**

"Hermione…" Ron murmured.

The others had run out the door the moment they heard Hermione's cry. Everyone was smiling and happy, so glad to have Ron back.

Ron was exhausted, and swayed dangerously, then fell onto his side, sleeping.

"Is he going to be ok?" Akira wondered aloud.

"Don' yeh worry one bit. I'll have him up ter Madam Pomfrey in a mo'." Hagrid said, just coming over.

The giant lifted Ron up and carried him up to the castle, the others following close behind.

"He's back…I can't believe it…he's back…" Hermione whispered happily, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Reaching the hospital wing, Hagrid set Ron down onto the nearest empty bed, and called for Madam Pomfrey. The nurse strode out of her office looking flustered.

"Yes Hagrid?" She asked shortly.

"It's Ron, Madam Pomfrey. He's been hurt." Hermione answered.

"I see…well, do you know how he's been injured?"

"No…" Hermione replied, looking downcast.

"Then we'll have to wake him and ask him to tell us what happened…"

"Alright…"

"_Ennervate!_"

Ron woke up in an instant, and groaned.

"Not the hospital wing…again…this place has too many bad memories…" He muttered.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered.

"Oh. Hi Hermione…"

"Mr. Weasley, I need you to tell me what happened to you. Why you're so badly hurt…" Madam Pomfrey interrupted sharply.

"Oh um…yeah…ok…See it all started when Ginny was…well…yeah…" Ron began.

Ron told his tale and was just finishing.

"…So then, I just saw a really bright light, and then I could hear someone in my head, asking me why I was still trying to live. And I told the voice that my reason to live is Hermione. Then the voice, it gave me life again, and all I could think about was seeing Hermione's beautiful face again, and I was dashing through the forest so fast, I must've reached the edge of the forest in maybe twenty minutes…and then, I finally saw Hermione in the window through Hagrid's cabin. I was so happy, and I was able to see her again…and then she saw me too, and I saw her eyes fill with tears of joy, and I saw her whisper my name, then shout it, I don't think I've ever been happier in my life…" Ron ended.

Hermione had tears in her eyes again, and without realizing it, pulled Ron into a warm embrace.

"Oh Ron, I've missed you…so much…" She whispered.

"I have too, Hermione…" Ron whispered back.

"Oh you two are _so_ adorable!" Akira squealed. "Sorry…I couldn't help it…you just are…it's the truth…"

"So what's happened while I was gone?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much really…" Harry said. "It's nice to have you back…"

Harry took a seat in a chair, and Cho sat beside him, her eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing…" Harry muttered.

"Really, tell me, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"It's just…Voldemort did all this…he killed Ginny, and he hurt Ron…I don't know if Ron will be able to recover in a few days, or be forced to stay in bed for the rest of his life!" Harry whispered angrily.

"I know you're worried…but Ron will be fine."

"How do you know?! I should've never become friends with him six years ago! Then Ginny would've never died, Ron never would've been hurt, and he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort every five seconds just because I'm his friend!" Harry snapped loudly.

Cho was slightly shocked, and was staring at him, not blinking.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry Cho…I didn't mean to say it that way…" Harry apologized.

Cho finally blinked and stared at him for another couple of seconds.

"If you never met Ron, you would've never met Hermione, and I'll bet you would've never met me. And we wouldn't have had such a wonderful daughter…a-and…I-I'm sorry Harry…but I have to go now…" Cho said, dashing out of the hospital wing.

Harry mentally gave himself a kick in the head, and rushed off after her.

"What's going on? That's got to be the first fight they've ever had…" Hermione said.

"But you're forgetting the one last year at Halloween." Ron added.

"That one doesn't count, because Rochelle was using her shape shifting ability to look like Harry." Akira said.

"True…but what's going on with them? They just don't seem…well, as close as they used to be…" Ron replied.

"Oh well, it's because they both know that they'll be leaving Hogwarts, and they're getting wedding plans made, and they're looking for a place to settle down in…" Akira answered.

"That sounds very exciting." Whitney said sarcastically.

"It must be those jitters everyone gets before they get married…and when the biggest fights usually happen…they start out small, but they can grow larger…" Tom added.

"It must suck…being them right now…they're planning their lives and everything…" Akira said.

"Hey! None of us have even thought of buying houses or anything! We're to used to being able to come back to Hogwarts next year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We're good," Whitney and Tom replied. "While we were on our honeymoon, we found a nice place in the English countryside, and we bought it."

"The man who _was_ my father bought several estates around Britain. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind giving one to us…" Draco said.

"Unfortunately, I'm not exactly the richest guy, so I don't really have anything…" Ron said sadly.

"Like I said, the Malfoy family has several estates around Britain-" Draco began.

"I know that! Don't rub my face in it!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, what he means to say is that we'll give you one of the estates to live in." Alyssia said calmly.

"You-what?! You mean-you're actually-wow! Thanks!" Ron stuttered.

"No problem. We'll just have you pick out one you like, and we'll sign it off to you. Each one is furnished very nicely, and they're all paid off. Plus, if you don't like the furnishings, just stand inside the room or rooms you don't like, and imagine what you want in your mind, and that room will become what you were thinking." Draco replied.

"It's sounds lovely." Hermione said smiling.

Cho was running toward the grounds, and Harry was close behind her.

"Cho! Hey Cho! Wait!" He shouted after her.

Cho had flung the oak front doors open and ran onto the sloping lawn and plopped down onto a spot near the lake. She was holding Lin close to her body, as if she was afraid someone would snatch her away from her grasp. Harry sat down next to her, and looked at her, searching her face for what she felt at that moment.

"Cho…" He called softly.

"What?" She snapped, turning away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said in the hospital wing. I really didn't mean it that way. It's just…just that I have a lot on my mind…I mean, it's pretty much my fault Ron's hurt. Because Voldemort knows that he's my friend, so he's trying to get to me by hurting my friends. And I just feel that I have to do something about it…I just don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. There have been lots of sacrifices for me, and I just don't want to have to have someone looking out for me all the time, trying to protect me from everything. Because I can stand on my own two feet and defend myself just fine on my own." Harry said finally.

Cho turned towards him, looking startled by what he had said, gazed into his bright green eyes, and flashed him a small grin.

"We've been growing slightly more apart than usual since we started planning all this, haven't we? We're such fools…if we want to have a future together, then we have to stay together." Cho said.

Harry nodded in agreement and sighed.

"It's been hard, hasn't it? We're planning all this, and it's just driving us insane…" Harry added.

"Too right it is…" Cho agreed.

The two burst out laughing and when they had regained their composure, they smiled at each other for a while. Cho rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and without realizing it, fell asleep. Harry smiled again, and stroked Cho's long raven locks, then falling into a peaceful slumber next to her.

The two awoke once again, three faces over them. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Tai, Remus, and Sirius gazing down at them.

"Finally awake?" Tai asked.

"I suppose…" Harry said, still trying to wake up.

Cho had awoken, and was giving her head a shake to get the sleep from overcoming her.

"How long have we been here?" She asked.

"A good hour, I reckon…" Tai replied.

The two of them stood up, and Cho started walking towards the castle doors, and noticed that Harry wasn't following.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute…You go on, I'll catch up…" Harry replied.

"Alright…See you in Gryffindor Tower." Cho said, walking away.

After Cho had gone through the oak front doors, Harry turned to his godfather.

"Ron's been hurt, and Voldemort was the one that did it. I don't want my friends to have to get hurt because of me. So I want to learn, how to protect them. All of them…I want you three to teach me everything you know in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Because I know that I'll have to meet Voldemort again, and I want to be prepared to fight him and save everyone. That way, no one will have to get hurt anymore. So I'm asking you three to teach me the best spells, countercharms, or whatever so I can be sure to keep everyone safe from what's out there." Harry explained.

Sirius and Remus shot each other uncertain glances, then sighed. Tai looked at them quizzically, and started thinking, his brow furrowed.

"Harry, I know that Voldemort and everything he does is hard enough, and I know that when he tries to hurt you by hurting people that are close to you, it's even worse. But everyone cares very much about you. It's our own decision to protect you, but you're old enough, and I will teach you." Sirius said finally.

"I will also teach you, and you know, I can't let Padfoot to have all the fun. After all, the spells he may teach you might be a few that he and James used to use all the time…or perhaps, combinations they _invented_…Besides, there needs to be someone who can keep you two out of trouble." Remus added.

"If you two are teaching him, then so am I! You can't have good Defense Against Dark Arts lessons without a little Asian in it!" Tai cut in.

"Then it's agreed. We'll all teach you." Sirius said.

"Excellent." Harry said.

"Your first lesson can be this evening if you like." Remus said quietly.

"Sounds great…well, I guess a good time would be after dinner…anyway…I have to go catch up with Cho now…I don't want her to think I've mysteriously gone missing…" Harry replied.

"Alright, see you later!" Tai called as Harry rushed off through the oak front doors.

Meanwhile Cho had reached Gryffindor tower and was pacing anxiously back and forth across the common room.

"Where is he?! It's been such a long time since I left…what if…what if something happened to him?" She said aloud to herself.

The portrait hole flew open, and Cho saw Harry walk inside.

"Where have you been?! I've been so worried! I was afraid Voldemort took you or something!" Cho exclaimed, practically pouncing on him.

"Sorry…I really am…but there was just something I had to talk about with Sirius." Harry apologized.

"But what about Tai and Remus? They were there too!"

"Well, it was more like a guy to guy talk kind of deal…"

Cho sighed and nodded in understanding. 'I guess all guys need to have to seek some advice from the male gender at least _once_ in their life…' she thought.

Dinner couldn't have come any quicker than it did. Harry had eaten his food faster than he ever thought was humanly possible. He was so anxious. He couldn't wait to see what kind of new things he'd learn.

"I'm going to meet Sirius, Remus, and Tai. I won't be back for a while…so don't worry if I come back late, ok?" Harry whispered to Cho at the table, just as he was about to stand up and leave the Great Hall.

"Ok. But don't be there all night." Cho replied.

Harry left the table and Sirius, Remus, and Tai followed.

"Aren't you guys hungry at all?" Harry wondered. "I mean, I ate as fast as I could. You barely sat down."

"You forget, we can use Conjuring Spells so we can create food from thin air…" Tai answered.

"Remus, were you able to find a suitable classroom?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I do believe so. It's just this way…" Remus said.

They reached the classroom door and opened it, only to find Peeves the Poltergeist writing rude words on the desktops and chalkboard.

"Peeves, out!" Tai ordered.

"Ooh! Looky here! It's the youngest professor who thinks he's so big! Peeves is amazed you can stand up with that huge head of yours." Peeves cackled.

"Shut up you stupid wind bag!"

"Ooh! Peeves is _so_ scared by your unimaginative insult! You'd do the world better if you'd just died when the Black Cloaked Lady came to finish off your parents…too bad you arrived too late…and your poor sister…" Peeves suddenly changed his shape so he looked like a girl, then he put on a high voice. "Tai! Tai! No please don't let them take me away! I'm scared! Help me!" the poltergeist said, obviously mimicking Cho.

"You bastard!" Tai yelled, lunging at Peeves.

Remus and Sirius grabbed Tai by the elbows before he could get anywhere.

"Tai, let it go…the schmuck isn't worth it." Sirius said.

"You're right…a low fuck like him doesn't deserve anything from me…even death…" Tai spat.

Peeves flew away in a high temper, the suits of armor clanging in the hall.

"Alright, since that's over now, Harry, let's begin our lesson, now shall we?" Sirius suggested.

Harry looked at his godfather, not believing what he just heard.

'Peeves just got Tai pissed off, and now Sirius is acting like nothing happened…' Harry thought.

"Er…yeah…" Harry managed to say. "Let's um…get started then…"

They all walked into the classroom, and with a wave of Sirius's wand, all the desks put themselves against the wall. Tai decided to speak first.

"Alright, I'll teach first…I have to let off some steam…Anyway, we'll be learning a Chinese spell that creates a shield that protects you. Very few witches and wizards who aren't Chinese have been able to master this spell…but I think you'll do fine…there isn't an incantation, just a really complicated wand motions…" He said.

Hours later, Harry finally returned, and found Cho sleeping on a couch in the common room with Lin tucked under her arm. He smiled to himself, then not wanting to wake her or Lin, lifted her gently and carried her to his dormitory, laying her down on his bed.

"Oh yeah, she wanted to wait for you…" Ron said.

Harry jumped a little.

"Ron! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Harry whispered furiously.

"We tried to get her to just go to bed…" Draco began.

"But she was just stubborn and insisted that she wait for you." Tom finished.

Harry whirled around seeing the two seventeen year olds with identical white-blond hair looking at him.

"Were all of you waiting for me?" Harry asked.

"Sort of…but mostly we're awake in case something bad happens while you're not here…" Ron said.

"I see…well, I'm back now, obviously, so you can all go to bed."

"What were you doing anyway? Cho said that you were just going to hang out with her brother, Sirius, and Remus." Draco inquired.

"I asked them if they could give me private Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons…so I can defend myself more effectively against Voldemort. Tonight was the first lesson."

"Cool! What'd they teach you?" Tom wondered.

"Lots of things…but I'll tell you later…I don't want Cho to wake up…"

The three boys nodded, then crawled into their beds. Harry, too exhausted to change for bed, slipped under the thick warm blankets and laid his head down on the fluffy pillow, taking off his glasses, and falling asleep.

In the morning, Harry awoke, finding that Cho had wrapped her arms around him, and was sleeping, her brow furrowed, as if she was having a bad dream. Her grip became tighter around him, and tears fell from her closed eyes.

"No…don't die…" She sobbed. "Please, don't…don't die."

She buried her face into his chest.

"Stay strong…for me. Please." She whispered.

More tears fell from her eyes.

"Just…don't give up…DON'T DIE!!!!!" She screamed.

She woke up, pulling him closer. Luckily everyone else had awoken, and the dormitory was empty.

"Harry…I was…so scared…" She whispered.

"What happened? In your dream?" Harry asked.

She cried again, but then took out a small hand mirror. Looking into it, she saw her reflection flicker. Her hair was white, and her eyes were as well. The image was there only for a millisecond, and then the face staring back at her was her black haired brown eyed self.

"It's…going to be soon…" She murmured.

"What is?"

"The day…we defeat him…Voldemort…and the day all the prophecies are fulfilled."

She heard voices.

"Who's coming?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered.

"Can't you hear the voices outside the door? Someone's coming."

"No. There's no one there."

'Then these voices are in my head…wait, voices in my head, what does it mean?! Think Cho! Think! Wait! That's it! They're thoughts! The thoughts of others! That's what this is! Oh no…that means…my powers…I had when I was sixteen are returning…and that must mean Rochelle's power is too…and the door that I thought I sealed last year has once again been opened. But Harry has this power too…why can't he hear it?! Why can't he see it?!' Cho thought.

_He has sealed the door. It already is open…but he won't let it. He doesn't want to know…what you know…he doesn't want to see…what you see…he doesn't want to hear…what you hear…he just wants to be happy…in his own world he's created for himself…and you…his friends…his…child…he doesn't want to know everyone's secret they hold. But you, being who you are, cannot block out the power that comes from the door. He is strong, stronger than you…_

'What the? Who the hell are you?!'

_I am…your ancestor…_

'My ancestor? What do you mean?!'

_You are my heir…think, Chosai-Himé. Who are you the heir to?_

'I don't understand. I don't know. I'm not an heir to anyone!'

_You've already forgotten who you are…poor dear, Chosai-Himé…_

'Wait…you're…'

_Rowena Ravenclaw._

Cho gasped, seeing that Harry was looking at her, his green eyes seeming to pierce through to her soul.

"I…I'm kind of hungry…maybe we can go get something from the kitchens…" She said, breaking the awkward silence.

She got up and left going into the girls dormitory, only to be bombarded by Hermione, Akira, Alyssia, Whitney, Alexa, Angela, and Alicia.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Akira demanded.

"We were so worried!" Whitney said, Mercadez under her arm.

"We'd thought You-Know-Who had gotten you!" Alicia said.

"What?! Honestly, did you even _try_ to check the boy's dormitory?" Cho asked.

There was a silence.

"Nope. We didn't." Angela said.

Cho sighed.

"You all worry…way too much…" She said finally.

"And you're all real stupid. I suggested that we ask Draco or someone when they were on their way out if they'd seen Cho, but no. You all said 'Oh let's not bother them.' I swear!" Alyssia said.

"You're one to talk! You were practically out of your mind with worry! You were practically insane enough to be carted off to St. Mungo's mental ward!" Alexa replied.

"Hey! If I don't remember correctly, you didn't help one _bit_!" Alyssia retorted.

"Well you didn't do anything either! You were just sitting on your bed rocking back and forth crying your eyes out!"

"Well at least I _care_ about Cho! Unlike you! You were just in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror!"

"You think I _don't_ care about Cho?! I was borrowing one of Hermione's books and I was using a char on the mirror that would let me see the entire castle so I wouldn't have to go scouting off everywhere!"

"How was _I_ supposed to know that?! You looked like you were doing absolutely nothing from my point of view!"

"You could've asked!"

"Well I didn't want to!"

"That makes you stupid!"

"Stupid?! Who're you calling stupid, stupid?!"

"Retard!"

"Whore!"

"Hooker!"

"Slut!"

"Draco's play toy!"

Alyssia fell silent. Looking at the floor. She turned on her heel, leaving the girls dormitory and descending down the stairs, slamming every door she could.

"Alexa!" Cho exclaimed. "Explain. Now."

Alexa sighed, then took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Angela, Alicia, go. You're too young to understand." Alexa said.

"No we aren't! We've already understood what you said…which means our minds work faster than a seventh year's!" Angela said proudly.

"Just-just go! I don't want to talk about it with you both around!" Alexa said fiercely.

"Come on Angie, let's go…we're not wanted." Alicia said.

"Angela, Alicia, stay here. You've got every right to hear." Cho said.

"No it's alright, Alexa doesn't want us here, so we'll gladly leave." Angela said.

"Just stay! Alexa's just pissed off right now." Akira said.

The two girls shrugged, then sat down on the floor of the seventh year girl's dormitory.

"I overheard Draco telling Tom that Voldemort will attack soon. Because we all know that Draco is Voldemort's second heir. So Draco can see what Voldemort is planning in his dreams. And it's getting worse. He was telling Tom that he's seeing visions of death in his dreams. And it's really messing up his mind. So Alyssia, being his wife, wanted to help…at first it started out with kind words and stuff, but Draco's bad streak came in, and so um…yeah…"

Akira sighed.

"Figures…Hermione, Alexa, and I are the only ones who haven't gone to the next level yet…" She said.

"And you'd better not. You've still got another year here and if you do, I swear Tai and I will smack you one." Cho replied.

"Hey! I know that already!"

"Just checking…"

Cho thought for a second. She decided to tell them about her dream.

"But it's true…Voldemort is going to attack…very soon. I had a dream too…we all were fighting the final battle against Voldemort, and Harry…he saved my life…and he was dying…in my arms…" She said.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and she went to her four poster bed, holding Lin, then cried.

"Cho. Don't you even think that dream will come true! Harry isn't going to die on you! He won't! He can't!" Akira said firmly.

"But…in the dream, Voldemort was defeated…the dark had been overwhelmed with the light. So it had to have been true! But I can't just help but think that these days will be some of the last with him!" Cho cried.

Akira walked over to her sister and slapped her across the face. Everyone gasped and stared at Akira, not believing what they just saw.

"Where's your common sense?! Harry isn't going to die! Can't you see that?! He loves you, yes, but he would never want to leave you alone! He lives and breathes every day because of you! He wakes up every morning and sleeps soundly at night because he knows that he has you! You're the reason why he lives! You're his hope, his life! If you died, he'd do whatever he could to go with you or bring you back! He's happy because he has you! He cares so much about you! Yes, he'd protect you with his life, and he would die for you, but he would never want to leave you! Ever! Being with you brings him all the joys life could have never brought him! Can you not see that?! Harry isn't going to die and give up on you that easily!" She yelled. "As long as his heart still beats, and his blood still flows, he will not leave you. He will fight to live. Just so he can stay with you. Because with you, he has a family…he has a real family…a family that loves him, worries about him, and cares about him. So he will not die. And when he does, you will be at his side, and you will stay together in heaven…forever." She said, her voice growing softer.

Cho dried her eyes, looking up at her younger sister.

"Aki…thank you…" She whispered, giving Akira a sisterly hug.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Akira said uncertainly, returning the hug.

They broke their embrace and Akira turned around, grabbing a book, then glancing at the window, dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked.

Akira's eyes were set on the window, and she raised an arm, pointing at the window.

Cho looked, and to her horror saw a black bird with blood red eyes and a scroll in its beak sitting on the window sill.


	29. The War Begins

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The War Begins**

Cho screamed, everyone looked at the window, and quick footsteps came from next door, all the guys and Alyssia running in, bursting through the door, wands drawn.

"What's happened?" Tom asked.

Akira was still pointing at the window. The guys and Alyssia looked, their faces losing color.

"Should we open the window?" Hermione wondered.

They all nodded, Alicia and Angela completely lost, wondering what was going on. Hermione nervously moved towards the window, and opened the latch, the window swinging open with a creak. The bird flew in, dropping the scroll into Cho's hand.

"Open it. And read it aloud!" The others chorused.

Cho unraveled the scroll, and sat down, suggesting that the others do so.

"'_Hello again,_

_Good to see you're well…Cho, Harry, Tom, Whitney, Ron, Hermione, Alyssia, Draco, Akira, Lin, Mercadez. I know you're planning a defense against Lord Voldemort, but it won't work. Thanks to Draco, Lord Voldemort can see everything that you're all doing…even Draco's more _personal _moments. We will be meeting again very soon. And this time…you won't escape the Dark Lord's power! So I suggest you all start saying your goodbyes now…you all won't be alive for much longer…But just expect more letters from us, and a visit sometime soon._

_Rochelle_'" Cho read.

"This is just great…Voldemort's been using me as a gateway to our side, using me as a spy! That asshole!" Draco said angrily.

"And he knows…everything…" Tom added.

"We need to see Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"That's the solution to everything…but we can't rely on Dumbledore all the time. He can't fix every little thing for us. Besides, he's getting really old…so we need to do this ourselves. But we could use some training…" Akira said.

Harry sighed.

"Well, then you lot can come with me the next time I meet with Sirius, Tai, and Lupin…" He said.

"What do you mean?" The girls wondered.

"He's getting special training." Tom replied.

"So when are you meeting them again?" Cho asked.

"Well, we could all go now…since today we don't have class…" Draco suggested.

"We don't?" Everyone wondered.

"Honestly, you people don't read the bulletin board anymore…I swear…" Draco muttered.

"Where would they all be right now?" Alexa wondered.

"Who knows?" Everyone replied in unison.

"We'll find Tai!" Angela and Alicia volunteered.

"No, that's alright…if you go looking for him, he'll be driven further away from us than getting any closer…honestly, after what happened on the train…I think he'll be traumatized…" Cho said.

Everyone burst out laughing, recalling the memory perfectly.

-

It had been a good hour they had been searching when they finally found Tai and the others at last. Now they were walking in the castle to a room they could use to practice lessons.

"It's called the Room of Requirement." Tai said.

"Now everyone, think as hard as you can that you want a place to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius instructed.

Everyone did as they were told, then they passed an area three times. On the third time a door appeared, and they went inside, the room full of things they could use for practice.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement." Remus announced.

The others stared in wonder, amazed at everything.

"This place is so cool!" Akira squealed.

She ran into the room without hesitation and took in everything like a sponge, her brown eyes becoming bright with excitement and wonder.

The others followed, Hermione going straight to the bookshelves, glancing at the spines of the thick leather volumes that lined the walls.

"Firstly, we mustn't go around letting everyone know we're learning far more advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts than required to know for all Hogwarts students. This type of magic isn't learned until after you leave Hogwarts…so you're getting the advantage by learning it now. We don't have much time until the year ends, so we'll only be doing this for a about a week or so. The Ministry of Magic would have our heads if they found out what we're about to teach you. But that's what makes it all the more fun…so now, let's begin our first lesson…" Remus explained.

"We'll be learning the Blades of Light offensive spell. Also the rest of the set of the spells." Sirius said.

Hermione's eyes grew big.

"Those are very advanced! They're known for their great destructive power!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Very good…now we'll each educate you on a particular subject. I'll be teaching the offensive magic, Remus'll be teaching the defensive magic, and Tai will educate you with Eastern Magic from China and other Asian countries." Sirius explained.

"So let's get started." Tai said anxiously, clapping his hands together.

"What're we learning first?" Akira asked.

"We'll figure it out eventually...for now, we'll just teach you by whatever subject you want to learn first." Tai replied.

"Chinese anyone?" Akira suggested.

They all agreed and they began learning Eastern magic.

-

"Come on! Let's see those wand movements! We've got to get it right! You've almost got it! There it is! Perfect!" Tai said loudly in the room.

It was the last day of their training. They had learned all three of the magic subjects and Tai taught them martial arts in case they ever were disarmed or if they were unable to get a hold of their wand. They also learned extremely powerful wand less magic, and they had just mastered the final item of their training. The Awakening Soul. The strongest form of a shield. It was a Patronus, but it worked against everything. It conjured the animal of the caster's spirit, and the animal would protect the caster from any harm. Now that they had mastered it, there was nothing else left to learn. The group left the Room of Requirement, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, everyone going to bed. Except one. Harry.

Harry couldn't sleep, not a wink. Rochelle's recent letter was in his mind, her words ringing in his ears.

'If Voldemort is going to attack, then he'll want to get rid of all of us. I can't let that happen. I can't put my friends in danger...even if they can defend themselves now...I'll go and fight. I won't let Voldemort hurt my friends anymore. I won't let him near the school...or anyone...nobody. That's it. I'm going to go after him and fight Voldemort until the death.' Harry thought, finally coming to a conclusion.

He grabbed his school bag, and as quietly as possible, tipped the contents out, glancing at his bed, making sure Cho and Lin were sound asleep. Then he looked around him, making sure Ron, Tom, and Draco was asleep. Then he opened his trunk, packing clothes, food, and a blanket or two in the bag, then changing out of his pajamas and into jeans and T-shirt putting on his robes over it. Then he took out a spare piece of parchment and a quill and uncorked an ink bottle, sitting on the floor by the foot of his bed, using a book as a flat surface to write, he wrote a note, then put it on the pillow where he would usually lay next to Cho, then lightly kissed Cho and Lin good bye.

"I will return. I promise." He whispered.

Then he flung his bag over his shoulder, taking out his invisibility cloak, and throwing it over his shoulders, then exiting the dark dormitory. He glanced at his watch, realizing it was at least 2:00 AM. He went down the spiral staircase, then crossed the silent, dark, empty common room, and exited the portrait hole, the Fat Lady asleep in her frame. Then putting a hand into his pocket, he took out the ring his aunt gave him during the summer before his sixth year and slipped it onto his finger, then with a small pop he vanished.

In the morning, Cho awoke, opening her eyes, expecting to see Harry staring back at her, but there was no one. Instead she saw a note, and sat up taking it into her hands, and unfolding it.

Cho read the note, not wanting to let the truth hit her. Tears fell from her Chinese eyes, and she sobbed quietly, until finally, she cried, not caring that she'd wake up the boys in the dormitory. She screamed in anguish and frustration, with loss and pain, sadness and devastation.

All three boys woke up.

"Cho, what's the matter?" Tom asked.

Cho held Lin close, and not able to find the words, she pushed the note towards them, silent tears flowing.

Draco picked up the note, and read it, his expression changing faster than the speed of light.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Ron asked.

"Here. Read." Draco managed.

Tom and Ron read the note, shock plastered on their faces.

The girls walked in, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What's up?" Alyssia asked sleepily. "I heard someone yell."

"That was me...sorry 'Lyss..." Draco apologized.

"Sis, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" Akira asked.

"Just-just read..." Cho said through sobs, pointing at the note in Tom's hand.

Whitney walked over, and took a seat next to Cho, trying to console her.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad can it?" Whitney wondered.

"It is." Akira said.

The note was in her hand and she had just finished reading it.

"How?" Whitney asked.

"Harry's gone off to fight Voldemort. By himself." Akira replied.

Alyssia, Whitney, and Hermione's jaws dropped in horror.

Cho dried her eyes, determined not to shed another tear. She opened her eyes, and Akira's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Aki?" Cho asked.

"Your-your eyes...they're..." Akira stuttered.

Cho looked into the mirror. Her eyes were white. Then in her hair she found a small bunch of strands white as snow. She dropped the mirror, and dropped to her knees.

'The light...it's going to be...released?' She thought.

"Then the fate of our world, the final war, it's going to happen…and soon…" Akira whispered.

Akira screamed suddenly, then her hands latched themselves onto either side of her head, and she started twitching oddly.

"No! Stop! Stop it! Stop it now! STOP IT!!!!!!" She screamed.

Then her hands fell to her sides and she screamed again, the glass throughout the castle breaking. Her scream was cold and fearful, it lasted for at least a minute, and then she stopped. She fell on the floor, lying on her back, and a gray shadow floated out of her body, then Akira passed out.

"What the hell just happened?!" Everyone wondered incredulously.

"Fools. Little Akira can't hold me in anymore. I've come back!" A voice said.

Everyone whirled around and saw the gray shadow. It was Kashya.

"You!" They hissed.

"Yes. Me…who else?" Kashya smirked.

"Why are you setting yourself free now?" Cho asked.

"You see, Rochelle is calling me. Akira is just an empty shell now…she will _never_ wake up."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm in control now. The war has begun, you can't stop it. You Light Defense people are so weak…even your future generation, the Ultima Legion can't stop Voldemort from expanding his power. The dark will conquer all light, so I'd switch sides quick if you want to live. We'll meet again later…I'll have to kill you soon…so keep an eye open, won't you?"

With a _pop_ she disappeared.

Cho was furious. As well were all the others.

"That b-" Tom snarled.

"Hey! Watch it! Innocent ears!" Whitney interrupted.

"Sorry." Tom replied.

"'The dark conquers all light' huh? Well…you'll soon see…what we can _really_ do. They'll soon find that no matter how great the darkness, a light always shines within." Cho muttered furiously.

Then she left the room going into the girls dormitory and slamming the door.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron wondered.

"Oh Ron, how can you be _so_ stupid?! Firstly, Harry's gone off to face off Voldemort, second, Kashya's taken over her sister, third, she's practically alone now." Hermione said, sighing.

"I just don't get you girls…you're so…so…um…" Ron trailed.

"Emotional?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah. That's it. You're so emotional. But I guess that's what makes us like you…" Ron said.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." The girls all replied at the same time.

"You all…are really, really, _really_ confusing." Ron sighed.

"And you're plain hopeless." Alyssia said.

Days passed…Cho hadn't come out of her dormitory since the day she stormed out of the boys dormitory after their encounter with Kashya. She hadn't been able to eat or sleep at all. But she didn't neglect Lin. All the while Lin would be with her. Alyssia, Whitney, Alexa, and Hermione all watched as Cho slowly deteriorated. It was the third day after Harry left.

"She can't just stay shut up here." Alyssia whispered.

"We've got to do something…she just sits at her writing desk, staring out the window. She's never even moved out of that seat. The only time she _does_ move is when Lin wants something." Whitney replied in a low voice.

"I'm really getting worried…" Hermione muttered.

Cho had been looking at pictures from her own photo album and seeing herself younger, in the photos, smiling and laughing with Harry by her side.

'I can't take this anymore.' She thought suddenly.

She shut the album with a snap and stood up for the first time in days.

"This is it…" She said quietly.

Those three words would be the first she'd said aloud.

She got her school bag and emptied it of everything. She packed her white cloak, Harry's letter, her photo album and diary into the bag. She took out her wand and conjured a few snacks, then pointed at her clothes, changing the nightgown into a black tank top with black fish net style gloves that reached her elbows (but there were no fingers on the gloves), black capris, and knee-high black lace up boots. She put her wand into her school bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"What is she _doing_?!" The three girls wondered.

She crossed the room and was about to reach for the door knob.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"You knew we were here?!" The girls gasped.

"Yes. I knew."

"What're you doing anyway?"

"I'm going after him. I can't wait anymore."

She walked back to her desk and pulled out a silver ring.

"Isn't that that one ring that lets you apparatate?" Alyssia wondered.

"Very good, 'Lyss." Cho said.

She crossed the room again, turning the knob, and the three girls following her, she went into the boys dormitory.

"Cho!" The guys exclaimed in shock.

"Ron, I need a really, really, _really_ big favor from you." Cho said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I need you to stay here and take care of Lin and Aki. I'm going after Harry."

"You _what_?!" Draco, Tom, and Ron said incredulously.

"Well, you're not going alone, Cho. I'm coming with you." Whitney said.

"What about Mercadez?" Cho wondered.

"Ron can take care of her too. And Hermione can stay too if she wants so she can give a helping hand. Besides, Ron's been injured, so he _really_ shouldn't be going out to go fight Voldemort, you know?" Whitney replied.

"There's no way in hell you're not going without me." Tom said, taking Whitney's hand.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you here."

"Then we're coming too!" Alyssia and Draco jumped in.

Alexa stepped into the doorway.

"You're not leaving me behind…" She said grinning.

"Then it's settled. Everyone, pack a bag." Cho said.

"Well, since it was Whitney's idea, I'll stay behind. I really don't mind…I don't want to leave Ron alone…" Hermione said.

Alexa, Whitney, and Alyssia walked back to their dormitory packing their bags. The guys started packing as well. Within ten minutes, everyone was ready to go.

"Ron, Hermione, take care of Lin, Mercadez, and…yourselves. We'll see you all again soon. We promise." Cho said.

They all hugged goodbye, and they formed a circle in the boys dormitory.

"Tell Tai where we've gone…when you have the chance…ok?"

"We will." Ron replied.

Cho put on the ring, took Whitney's hand, who took Tom's hand with her other hand, taking Alyssia's with his other hand, Alyssia taking Draco's with her other hand, and Draco taking Alexa's hand with his other hand, Alexa taking her other hand into Cho's.

"Look after Liam…and Nick." Cho said quietly.

"And Angela and Alicia. Just be here for them when they need you, ok?" Whitney added.

"We promise." Hermione replied.

Tears were shed, and Cho took in one last breath of the boys dormitory air, one last glance at the room, at Harry's bed, then she closed her eyes, with a loud crack, they vanished into thin air.

"Goodbye." She whispered.


	30. The Final Calm

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: The Final Calm**

They appeared in the forest. Nearby they could hear two people dueling, and they could see flashes of light.

"C'mon!" Cho muttered.

The others followed. Cho opened her bag set it down, putting on her cloak, becoming invisible, and taking out her wand.

"I think that might be Harry…he could be in trouble." Whitney whispered.

"We'll never know if we don't move! Now come on!" Alexa hissed.

The group moved forward, finding that Whitney's suspicion was correct. Harry was fighting off at least five Death Eaters.

"Now, on my count, we send out Stunners, ok?" Cho said quietly.

They nodded.

"One…two…three…NOW!" She hissed.

All raised their wands and chose a Death Eater, took aim, and shouted, "_STUPEFY!_" The Death Eaters fell to the ground, Cho, taking off her cloak, emerging from the clearance, followed by Whitney, Alyssia, Draco, Tom, and Alexa.

"Cho! I told you _not_ to follow me!" Harry exclaimed, still in shock.

"You looked like you needed some help…and at least I didn't come alone." Cho replied.

"Well, thanks…but, just go back to the castle. I can take it from here."

"Like hell you can! We're coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Harry sighed.

"Fine…then let's go." He said.

Cho adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and walked forward. She motioned for the others to follow, which they did. Finally reaching a barren clearing. The place was desolate and deathly silent. Their footsteps echoed and reechoed at least five times over. The air was ice cold, their breath coming out in small clouds. Each step they took, the ground seemed to cover in ice. With a few more steps they reached the very center of the clearing. Death Eaters came out from the trees before them, stepping aside to reveal their leader, his red eyes gleaming.

"So…you've come at last…" He said in a snake-like voice.

Cho shivered, and pulled her cloak around her more tightly. Her white hair seeming even brighter in the dark clearing. It also made her skin look very pale. The only distinguishable color in her skin was the red splotches on her cheeks made from the cold air. Her white eyes took in the surroundings. Then she found her focus locked onto the trees through which Voldemort had made his entrance. Two figures approached. One with long, wavy blonde hair, the other with long dark hair. Both reached their master's side.

"My Lord, what do you wish that we do with them?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I leave that for you to decide." Voldemort replied.

"And what shall I do?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Find the girl Akira. She should be back at the castle. Kill anyone who interferes."

"Yes, my Lord."

Kashya was about to set off, when Cho flung her entire body weight into the girl.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cho said angrily.

"Well, well, well…it's little Angel Serenity…looks like by your new _look_ you'll be needing to release the light soon…too bad…you never did know how Rowena died, did you?" Rochelle said mockingly.

"Why should I care?!"

"You see, when I had created a new body for myself, I went to where she lived…In Godric's Hollow…on Halloween, I killed her…but unfortunately, Godric was much more powerful than I expected…so he destroyed me…then…I fled…hiding…until finally I found Miss Kesley. Then I took over her pitiful body, and I snuck in unnoticed by any of you. And I made you to believe Cianna was your enemy. Until the day you learned who your true foe was…and now, here we are, a year later…and here we stand…"

"Humph!"

"Are you ready to die, Cho?"

"Are you?"

"Now, now, girls…don't get too hasty…I'm sure our Lord has some matters to discuss." A Death Eater said coming forward.

"YOU!!!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…and I thought you were a good son…a good enough son to follow in your own father's footsteps…and you being Salazar Slytherin's second heir…I truly expected better of you…" Lucius said.

"My father died a long…time…ago."

"Then if that's how it is…that is how it shall be…"

Lucius sighed. He snapped his fingers.

The rest of the Death Eaters came forward.

"Take the women. _All_ of them. Including Rochelle and Kashya. The boys have to have a little chat." He ordered.

They nodded and strode forward, reaching for the girls.

More Death Eaters came forward, crowding the girls in a circle, the guys fighting to get to them who were in the center.

Eventually, the four girls got taken away. The guys still fighting to get them back.

"DRACO!" Alyssia screamed.

"TOM!" Whitney shrieked.

"HARRY!" Cho cried.

"SOMEBODY!!!" Alexa shouted.

The Death Eaters hit the four girls roughly over the head, knocking them out instantly.

"The one with white hair, restrain her. When she wakes she may have an extreme amount of power. She cannot be allowed to get free. Understood?" Voldemort hissed to Lucius.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius replied.

He snapped his fingers again and the other Death Eaters retreated from the clearing, taking Rochelle and Kashya with them.

"My Lord, do I have to go?" Rochelle and Kashya whined.

"Yes, it's for your own safety. Lord Voldemort only wishes to protect you from harm." The Dark Lord replied.

The girls nodded and followed the Death Eaters out of the clearing, retreating to the nearby fortress.

"Malfoy, take the other two, leave Potter behind. We need to discuss a few things…" Voldemort said quietly, his eyes glinting maliciously.

Lucius nodded, snapping his fingers again, three Death Eaters appearing out of nowhere, binding Tom and Draco's hands behind their backs and gagging them. The two were taken away, all the Death Eaters, including Lucius left the clearance, leaving Harry and Voldemort alone, standing on opposite sides of area.

"Let this be the final battle. The one that proves which side is stronger. We will see who is better…Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Harry Potter, or me, Heir of Salazar Slytherin. A duel. Do you accept this challenge? Will you sacrifice yourself for the lives of your friends, those you love, or will you be defeated, forfeiting the lives of those you care about and your own life to the hands of the enemy? Draw your wand and stand tall. This duel is not going to end easily. There is no one here to help you, no one to die for you this time. Not your mother, not even that pitiful girl…Cho, her name was, I believe? Stand and fight Harry Potter. Prepare to die!" Voldemort hissed.

Harry felt rage boiling inside him. It was such a furious and uncontrollable feeling. This was it. The day he had been secretly hoping for. The day he could finally avenge his mother and father's death, the day he could avenge the souls of all who had died by Voldemort's hand. He drew his wand, his grip tightening on the slim piece of wood in his hand.

"Ready to duel?" Voldemort asked, an evil chuckle escaping his lips.

Harry nodded, his anger growing even more uncontrollable by each passing second. He hated Voldemort's voice, his stupid smirk and evil grin. Harry wanted to just tear that face off of him so he could smirk and smile no more.

Voldemort drew his own wand, laughing uncontrollably as realization dawned upon him.

"We can't duel with our own wands. They share cores, therefore if they're to be forced against each other Priori Incantatem would occur." He said, still laughing at his own stupidity.

Harry didn't care whether Priori Incantatem took place or not. He just wanted to kill Voldemort anyway possible.

"I don't give a damn about Priori Incantatem." Harry said finally.

"Our duel would be ineffective." Voldemort replied.

"Do think I give a-look, are we dueling or not?!"

Voldemort smirked.

"With that attitude, you can be worthy to join me."

"I'll _never_ join you!"

"No matter…" Voldemort sighed, twirling his wand between his fingers in impatience. "_Alous!_" He cried, the wand pointed at Harry.

The spell came forward in a black jet of light. Luckily Harry had quick reflexes (thanks to his Quidditch training) so he was able to dodge the oncoming spell.

The spell hit a spot two feet to the left of Harry, burning a three foot deep hole into the ground. Voldemort raised his wand again, preparing to strike again.

Harry took this opportunity to break Voldemort's concentration. Taking aim and swinging his leg, he hit his target. The back of Voldemort's left knee.

The Dark Lord lost his balance and stumbled, dropping his wand. Harry stood kicking the man in the abdomen, then raising his own wand, pointing it at the Dark Lord's heart.

"You'll die now…for every bit of pain, suffering, and death you've caused." Harry said angrily.

"We'll see about that, Potter!" Voldemort spat.

"_Kyusai!_" Harry yelled.

A white light shot from the end of his wand, enveloping him and Voldemort in the bright light. There was a bang and a thud as Voldemort fell over, seemingly dead. The light dissipated, Harry looking at his fallen foe, grinning at his victory. He turned away, walking towards the spot the others had been led.

He had gone maybe two steps, when a hoarse voice behind him shouted the words "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A blinding flash of green light, Harry Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, fell to the ground, his life and soul completely gone.

Voldemort stood, smirking.

"It seems Mr. Potter, that I have won our duel…the light will fail…you are so weak…" He said, triumph in his voice. "At least you can finally join your parents…"

-

Cho felt an odd sort of thing…like something was missing inside herself. Something, from her heart.

'_He is dead Chosai…he has been…defeated…_' A voice said in her mind.

'No! He can't be dead! It's not possible!' Cho's thoughts screamed.

'_It is the truth…but you can still save him…open your heart, release the light, use the light to give him life once more._'

'How am I to release the light?'

'_Let your heart guide you to his…_'

She closed her eyes, her thoughts filled with images of her and Harry together. Light shone around her, and then burst from her heart, her eyes glowing a bright white before they faded back into brown, and her white hair flying, shining with light. The lights turned into feathers from an angel's wing, showering her in hundreds of feathers, her hair becoming a rich raven black. She slumped over, falling unconscious.

-

Voldemort began to walk away from his fallen enemy, not realizing the bright beam of light that had made contact with Harry's body.

A second beam landed in Harry's hand, and it became the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Life filled Harry's body, and he stood silently, feeling the sword in his hand.

"Voldemort." He called.

The Dark Lord turned, refusing to believe what he just heard.

Voldemort saw Harry standing there before him, hold a sword in his hand that glinted in the light of the setting sun. The light reflected onto the blade, making it appear that the sword was glowing red.

Without a moment's notice, Harry tightened the grip on the sword, and ran towards his enemy, plunging the silver blade into Voldemort's heart. With a loud shriek, Voldemort fell. Harry pulled out the blade, Voldemort's blood splattering his clothes. He dropped the sword, wiping the perspiration from his brow.

At last. Voldemort had been defeated…the war was over.

Dark orbs of light came from the open wound in Voldemort's heart, then disappeared. A strong gust of wind blew, Voldemort's body turning into ash and being blown away.

The distant cries of Death Eaters met Harry's ears. Several burst into the clearance. They were on fire. They too, turned to ash.

Rochelle and Kashya emerged. Harry picked up his sword once again, waiting for them to strike.

Both girls charged, Harry swung the blade, it made contact with Kashya. She screamed, her blood also covering him, then a single golden orb drifted out of her body, soaring in the direction of the castle. Then she flickered into purple sparks, existing no more.

Rochelle was dead before she could see it coming. Harry had already stabbed her through the chest. Her blood soaked his clothes, then she aged before his eyes, turning from a teenage girl to an adult, from an adult to an old woman, turning into a skeleton, finally becoming dust that blew away.

Harry picked up his wand and held the sword loosely in his hand, running through the trees, coming across the fortress. He blasted his way in, finding everyone inside, their hands bound with rope and gags in their mouths. He cut their binds and removed their gags, reuniting with his friends.

-

Cho's eyes fluttered open, seeing someone in front of her. Her vision sharpened.

'Harry!' Her thoughts exclaimed in joy.

He was busy cutting the rope that bound her hands together. Her gag had already been removed and was lying on the ground beside her. Everyone else was getting to their feet and dusting themselves off.

Finally Harry had cut through the last strand of rope that held her hands together. Gently, he removed the rope from her wrists, then looked at her with his piercing emerald eyes.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood. He held her and pulled her closer in return.

"Oh I was so worried!" She whispered.

She put a hand on his face, feeling warmth, then touching his lips, making sure he was real and alive. He reached out his own hand, lifting her chin gently and leaning in closer to her, softly pressing his lips against hers. He pulled her closer, holding her tight, the kiss deepening and becoming more intense.

"Ahem." A voice said.

The two broke away, disappointed that their perfect moment had been shattered.

Alexa stood staring at them, looking very uncomfortable.

Cho and Harry glanced around, seeing that Whitney and Tom were in each others arms, Alyssia resting her head on Draco's shoulder, Draco wrapping an arm around her, resting his chin on her head, playing with her blonde hair.

"When I said 'Ahem' I wasn't talking to just Harry and Cho. I was talking to _all_ of you." Alexa said.

The other two couples sprung away from one another, giving Alexa their full attention.

"Well now that Voldemort's been defeated and all, I was hoping we could you know, go home…back to Hogwarts." She said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Cho, Harry, Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, and Draco agreed.

All joined hands and in a loud crack they disapparatated, returning to the school. A pop sounded as they reappeared in the boys dormitory, seeing someone waiting for them that made their jaws drop.

Akira was sitting on Ron's bed, smiling at them. Ron and Hermione were behind her, Mercadez in Hermione's arms, Lin in Akira's arms.

"Aki! You're alright!" Cho exclaimed.

"Uh yeah…" Akira replied.

Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you again! Ron and I took good care of Lin and Mercadez. But Akira's help was much welcomed." She said.

Hermione placed Mercadez in Whitney's arms, Akira placing Lin in Cho's arms.

"So what's up?" Akira asked.

"You have no idea…" Cho replied.


	31. Going Home At Last

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Going Home At Last**

The following morning their trunks had been packed and they had already eaten their last breakfast at Hogwarts ever. They wouldn't be coming back. Well, Akira was, so was Liam. They only had a single year left of Hogwarts. Angela, Alicia, Nick, and Katherine would be returning also. But it would be for another three years. A long time to go.

Harry, Cho, Hermione, Ron, Whitney, Tom, Alyssia, Draco, Alexa, Akira, Liam, Angela, Alicia, Nick, Kira, and Katherine all boarded the train, having to divide into two separate compartments.

Draco was speaking in a hushed tone with Alyssia, she nodded after every few seconds. Finally, they turned to face the others.

"We have come to a decision…" Alyssia began.

"Since Ron and Hermione are going to live in one of our several homes, why don't you and Cho have one too? We've got two really nice ones…one in Godric's Hollow and another in Rowena's Wood…kind of odd though…you can have both if you want…yeah, you can have both…" Draco finished directing his statement at Harry.

"That sounds…like a great idea." Harry replied.

Cho nodded vigorously in agreement. Draco and Alyssia smiled.

"Then they're yours." Draco said.

"Thank you so very much!" Cho replied.

"No problem! Draco's got _way_ too many estates around Britain!" Alyssia said.

The old witch with the food cart came by, all of them buying something. Lin's little eyes lit up seeing all the bright colored wrappers. She squealed with delight, as if trying to say, "I want some! Please?" Everyone laughed, Cho sighing, smiling at the same time, she took a very tiny piece of a Pumpkin Pasty and let Lin eat the bit of the cake-like cookie. Mercadez whined as if saying, "Not fair! Lin got some and I didn't!" Whitney also fed Mercadez a bit of Pumpkin Pasty, both infants happy.

The rest of their trip was enjoyable, full of laughter and games. Soon they changed out of their Hogwarts robes and into their Muggle garments, Tai coming in with a stack of parchment scrolls under his arm.

"Ok, you each get one, it's just explaining you can officially do magic now and all that good stuff…" He explained as he handed out each one.

He turned to leave the compartment when he saw Angela, Alicia, and Katherine behind him.

"Oh god no!" Tai yelled.

He ran past the girls and down the car trying to get away from the three girls as fast as possible. Somehow he managed to give parchment scrolls to everyone at the same time…

Akira and Cho started laughing, the others starting to laugh as well.

Neville walked into the compartment, a big smile plastered on his face.

"I can't believe it. I'm…a fully qualified wizard now…and I-I thought I wasn't going to be able to become one, being almost a squib even though I'm pureblood…I just want to thank you all, especially Hermione, for helping me get through all of these years here at Hogwarts. My grandmother would be proud…" He said.

Then without another word, he left the compartment.

Soon the countryside faded away, the view outside the window displaying the concrete jungle of London. The city loomed closer, and the train slowed down, until it finally came to a stop. Everyone gathered their trunks, and other possessions, disembarking from the scarlet steam engine that they would never see again…well, until their children (if they had any) grew up to be of age to go to Hogwarts. But that would be a very, very, very long time.

They approached the barrier, and came out returning to King's Cross Station, pulling their trunks behind them. The moment they reached the other side, the girls dropped their things, all in tears (except Alexa) , hugging one another goodbye. Cho, Whitney, Alyssia, Akira, Alexa, Hermione, Angela, Alicia, and Katherine all managed a group hug.

"I didn't really get to know you this year, but I'm glad I was able to meet you!" Alicia said to them all.

"Me too!" Angela added.

"Me three!" Said Katherine.

"Alicia!" A woman called.

"That's my mum, I've got to go…bye!" Alicia said.

She picked up her things heading towards a tall blonde woman.

"Angela!" Another woman called.

"There's my mum…well, gotta run! Nice to know you all!" Angela said, grabbing her things and rushing off to join a woman with the same identical red hair as her.

"Katherine!"

"Coming Mama! Bye everyone!" Katherine said, picking up her trunk, walking over to a pretty Korean woman.

The three girls and their mothers left the station, leaving the others to say goodbye.

"Well, Whitney, I guess I'll see you sometime…" Cho said finally.

"We'll see each other don't worry." Whitney replied.

"Harry and I will get our house, move in, and I guess just raise Lin…"

"Well Tom and I can be your next door neighbors!"

Cho smiled.

"Then I'll see you very soon." She said.

"Yeah." Whitney said.

"Draco and I won't be too far from where you live…so we'll see you all real soon too!" Alyssia said brightly.

"I seriously suck at goodbyes, but I'll get myself a small place, get a job as an Auror or something…but I'm sure I'll see you around." Alexa said.

"I'll be sure to visit you all whenever I can!" Hermione said.

"I'll see you all soon! I just have one more year at Hogwarts!" Akira said.

The girls hugged one last time. When they turned to go back to the guys, they found the guys all saying their goodbyes as well.

"We'll give them a few minutes…" Cho whispered.

The girls nodded, stepping back a couple of steps, deciding that now would be a good time to retrieve their things. They all picked up their trunks, heading back to the guys who were now shaking hands.

"We'll see you soon!" They all said to each other.

Finally, everyone went their separate ways. Alyssia taking Draco's arm, left meeting a man in a black suit, then climbing into an old fashioned black roadster. Whitney and Tom left, meeting both their parents at the station, who held out a Portkey, which they all touched, making sure none of the Muggles were watching. Ron and Hermione walking over to the Grangers and Weasleys at the station, climbing into some Ministry cars, leaving Harry, Cho, Akira, and Lin by themselves.

To their surprise, they walked right into the Dursleys.

"You didn't _have_ to come." Harry said automatically.

"But I wanted to." Petunia replied.

"You're very thoughtful Mrs. Dursley." Cho said warmly.

"Who's that little one?" Petunia asked, pointing at Lin.

"This is Lin…well, Cho-Lin, she's our _daughter_." Cho replied giving the words 'our' and 'daughter' great annunciation, glaring at Dudley the whole time.

Dudley's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Then that's…your…you…" Dudley spluttered.

"You might as well become a human fly trap if you don't pick up your lip from the ground…" Akira said coolly.

Dudley went rigid clamping his lips tightly together.

"You little…" Dudley said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no you don't…" Cho said in a soft dangerous voice, pulling her wand out from her sleeve.

Dudley cowered, and Cho put her wand away.

"Then I'm very pleased to meet you, Cho-Lin." Petunia said, shaking the infant's hand with her index finger.

Lin giggled.

"Oh how cute! She likes you!" Cho exclaimed.

"It's only because she's the only one out of the lot who isn't a fag…" Akira whispered in her ear.

"Fag? A cigarette?" Cho questioned.

Akira smacked her head.

"You know, the American slang! 'Fag' meaning 'gay person'!" Akira explained in a hiss.

Cho laughed, then turned to Petunia.

"I guess this is goodbye for now…we might visit you again sometime. It's been a pleasure knowing you." She said.

"No, the pleasure is all mine!" Petunia replied.

They hugged goodbye. Petunia hugging Harry, which was a shock for him.

"Yeah…I'll miss you too, Aunt Petunia…" He said.

Tai, Sirius, and Remus arrived.

"Are you done _yet_?!" Tai asked.

"No. Now shut up." Akira replied.

Tai scowled at her, making Akira laugh.

The Dursleys left the station, Petunia waving goodbye one last time, before she left the station and got into her husband's new company car.

"Well, we'll be taking you all to a place you can stay until you can get yourselves a house. It's Sirius's old place. It'll be pretty nice once it's been cleaned up…" Remus said.

All of them nodded. They too, left the station, and got into the car that they had rented, and they drove off, leaving the station far behind them.

* * *

The End

Finished Wednesday December 17, 2003 4:34 PM PST

© By Me, Akira, and Whitney 12/17/03


	32. Epilogue and Bonus Preview

**Disclaimer:** I wrote this when I was 12 to 13 in 2003. Harry Potter is hereby © to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is © to me, or its respective owners.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry and Cho got married shortly after they had reached Sirius's old home, 12 Grimmauld Place. The reception was beautiful and everyone was invited. Cho was now officially a Potter. The Malfoys signed the two homes over to the newlyweds, helping them get settled and moved in. The Malfoys and Feltons met with the Potters on a regular basis. About two months after they all said their goodbyes at King's Cross, the Alyssia conceived and the Malfoys were gifted with a daughter who they named Roxanne, Roxie as a nickname. Hermione and Ron married, a short while after Harry and Cho did. Around the time Roxie was born, Hermione had twins. A boy and a girl. The boy she named Michael, the girl she named Allison. Liam and Akira finally finished their years at Hogwarts, Mercadez and Lin now a year old. About a year later, they too married, later having a daughter named Megame. Around the same time, Whitney had her second child, a boy. She called him William, Will for short. Surprisingly, Alexa also had a daughter. Alexa never married, but still had a beautiful girl, Amelia.

The big surprise was when Tai found his old love when he was fifteen, Ushio Yamazaki. Ushio also brought with her, their [Tai and Ushio's son, Kazuma. Shortly after reuniting and catching up on events with each other, they married. Everyone had been invited to the wedding and had a wonderful time. Kazuma was four at the time (since Ushio had him when she was 15 and she is now 19, the same age as Tai) and played with the younger children, teaching them simple Japanese or Chinese words that he knew. The children got along well, Tai finding a nice home (thanks to his job at Hogwarts and being a professional Quidditch player…) that the family settled down in.

Everyone lived happily from there on. Voldemort was gone. There was no more evil left in the wizarding world. All witches and wizards could live in peace and harmony without fear.

_The End_

**Bonus Preview: Year 8- "The Yuuhi Chronicles" (Summarized)**

Cho-Lin had been taken to her great aunt and uncle's home where she would stay for a long, long time. Ever since she could remember she had three Asian characters burned, rather, tattooed into her neck. She hated it at 4 Privet Drive. She was thirteen now, she hated her life, and she hated everything. She went to a simple public high school. Stonewall, it was called. She was always late to class, always ditching school, always getting into trouble, and not to mention always getting into fights with other students. She'd always get sent home with bad notes, and she was sent to the headmistress's office pretty much every day. Things at home were just as bad. Her great uncle, Vernon, would have her do all the chores around the house. She'd have to cook, clean, wash, iron, weed, you name it, and she'd have to do it. Whenever she'd do something wrong, she'd be punished. It wasn't no ordinary punishment either. Vernon would hit her. A lot. There were times when she'd be knocked out for a few minutes, or even hours at a time. Whenever she was unconscious she could never tell the difference between minutes or hours…both were an eternity to her. It was just shortly after she turned thirteen that she received an interesting letter. The letter was written on parchment, not notebook paper. And an owl had delivered it. Cho-Lin found this very queer, but once she opened the envelope and read the letter inside, she was less hateful about everything in her life. She had a chance for a better life. She was going to take it. All those other chances were failures. The most memorable one was when she had tried to steal a neighbor's car so she could drive to London, or somewhere. Anywhere. Except Surrey.


End file.
